


The Teenage Years

by Minibagelqueen



Series: Avatar: After the War [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Field Trip, Fluff and Smut, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Light Bondage, Multi, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Republic City, Romance, Step-parents, Swearing, Tags May Change, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, izumi kicks butt, sokka and izumi get in trouble, zuko's lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibagelqueen/pseuds/Minibagelqueen
Summary: Following the lives of Zuko, Izumi and Sokka, we find them dealing with a teenager and all the transitions of parenthood that entails! Suki has numerous rages, Sokka and Izumi are a bad influence on each other and just when Zuko is feeling terribly lonely, someone new comes in to all their lives.Sokka and Izumi take a trip to Republic City! Nothing can go wrong.
Relationships: Druk & Sokka (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: After the War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849786
Comments: 78
Kudos: 92





	1. I hate them!

In the last few years there had been quite a shift in the way that the Palace ran. In fact, it was more than a shift, it was a monumental earthquake of change. No longer were rules dictated directly from above. A government had been formed, much like in Republic City. The governmental levels had been streamlined to be much more efficient and new departments were working together like cogs in a fine tuned machine.  
Since Zuko ascended to the throne 18 years ago as such there was a whole new generation of adults who had never known war. They had grown up with all the freedoms they deserved. Expectations of basic civil rights and more importantly human rights were the norm now. There were people old enough to make a difference who had never experienced lived under the tyranny of the previous Fire Lords.  
The Fire Nation was much more open and travel was thoroughly encouraged. Tourism had become a new industry and it wasn’t rare to see people wearing the different colours of the other Nations around the seaside ports and Capital City. There had even been an increase in restaurants opening serving the cuisine of foreign lands. Though Zuko teased Sokka about Southern Water Tribe food barely being food let alone ‘cuisine’. But it helped the foreign delegates, tourists and guests feel at home. It also allowed his own citizens to experience just a little of another culture.

Whilst the changes were drastic with how the state was ran, Zuko was still very much the head and had the final say in every matter. In fact recently he had vehemently shut down a new bill some had tried to push through to reinstate the death penalty. Zuko would not be budged on that particular matter. However the finer details of running the country were now entrusted to the Politicians and their staff.  
It didn’t mean that he wasn’t aware of what was happening with his country, but it gave him so much more free time. He no longer had to attend every dull meeting to discuss cabbage yields, or city planning, or bridge constructions. He was able to go on many more tours and stately visits and he could host more events, which allowed him more chances to engage with the people. He was more connected to them than he had been in a very long time and he was feeling rather content with his rule.  
He, along with Sokka had also dramatically redesigned the Palace in the seven years they had been married. The basic structure and layout was near enough the same, but areas had been blocked off to form their personal living quarters. The rest had been given over to the school for the Palace staff and offices for government. There was still guest quarters but mostly, the space was used, rather than feeling like an empty fortress. 

It meant that Zuko’s own private space was much smaller, but it also felt a lot more intimate. He had extra rooms for when private guests came to visit such as Uncle Iroh. An area of the Palace gardens had also been walled up to give them a section of it that was just theirs and theirs alone. Zuko had also taken up gardening and had a little vegetable patch he lovingly tended to.  
His personal guard hadn’t been too happy about it the walling off, it made them feel cut off from him should anything go wrong. But the patrols were able to position themselves on the outside of their garden wall. They also guarded the main entrance to their rooms and the corridors close by. In truth they still had enough access to the family to protect them, but they felt such loyalty to the three Royals that they would never feel comfortable unless they were glued to them.  
But the privacy allowed the royal couple and their daughter an area to be together away from prying eyes. Somewhere they could truly relax.  
So that was where Zuko and Sokka currently sat, on the veranda in their own garden on their new patio furniture made from bamboo. Sokka was sharpening his sword and Zuko was studying some paperwork. The birds were fluttering about the bird table and it was quite a calm and pleasant moment. Until the door slammed, something was thrown heavily against the wall, the huff of a teenager echoed through the halls and another door slammed.  
“It’s your turn.” Sokka said as he looked down the length of his blade.  
“Oh no, not. It’s yours.” Zuko said as he set his scroll down to glower at his husband.  
“I’ve dealt with two exam panics and a period that was so heavy she was SURE she was going to die…you’re up.” He sheathed his sword and set it down on the table next to him. Then he folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.  
“Don’t make me pull rank!” Zuko said as he pointed to the five pointed flame crown-comb tucked in his hair.  
“You wouldn’t…” Sokka glared as he narrowed his eyes.  
Zuko stared him out for a moment before he sighed, “Fine.” He groaned as he stood up. “But if it’s period business again you’re up.” He sighed. He stood and took a last sip of his tea and smoothed down his royal tunic. “Okay. If I’m not out in half an hour, send in the guards.” He teased.  
“Be brave my love!” Sokka said as he reached his hand out to him, wobbling his lip in jest. “Good luck!” He called out just before Zuko was out of earshot range. Zuko knocked on his daughter’s door gently before opening it a crack, “Izumi, is everything okay?” He pushed the door open a little more when he wasn’t met with shouting. He didn’t fully shut the door as he walked over to his daughter laid face first in the bed.  
“I hate them!” The teenager shouted in to her sheets.  
“Ah.” Zuko said, “...who?” He probed.  
“My grandparents.” She replied as she sat up and met her Father’s gaze. In the last few years she had really begun to look like her Mother, she smiled a lot more though. However she also had a temper to match Zuko’s, unfortunately. At least she wasn’t a Firebender so her outbursts didn’t cause too much damage. 

Zuko sat down on the edge of the bed. “Okay.” He replied flatly. He had never gotten on with Mai’s parents, who he assumed she was on about. Because he had to face the facts, his own Mother was sweet and delightful, Hokado was warm and thoughtful. Whereas Mai’s parents had always been ‘Old’ style families. They liked their power and wealth and they didn’t like or trust anything that threatened it. Zuko had threatened it, even whilst married to Mai. Her Father's political ambitions had even led him to plotting against Zuko and being arrested! He had spent time in jail, which had mellowed him, slightly. Zuko was always civil, for Mai’s sake. But Ukano had tried to put Ozai back ont he throne once. He could never forgive him for that. “Well...if we’re being honest, I don’t really like them, but I wouldn’t say I hate them.” He didn’t care enough about them to hate them.  
“You would if you heard what they had said about Papa!” She frowned and folded her arms and jutted out her chin, indignant. It was much like Sokka did when he was put out. Now Zuko thought about it, much of Mai’s influence over their daughter’s mannerisms had faded since her death.  
“What have they been saying?” Zuko raised his eyebrow. He had to stay calm. No matter what, he had to stay calm.  
“Well...I wasn’t supposed to hear them, but...they…” She looked uncomfortable.  
“How bad was it?” Zuko frowned.  
“They called him a Southern Water Tribe savage!” She wailed.  
Zuko relaxed just a little, they could have said much worse things. That was mild compared to what he had heard said about his husband and himself previously. People had been lucky to not be turned to ash!  
"That's just…" He began.  
"And a fraud! A bed warmer. A scheming…" she wrinkled her brow, "A scheming reprobate!" She pouted. "A dirty pillow biting manipulator! I...I told them! I told them that they didn't know what they were talking about! That they shouldn’t talk about Papa like that. That he’s wonderful and couldn’t manipulate anyone! He doesn’t think that way.” She stammered slightly over her words, “And then…I started shouting...I know I should stay calm! That I get too quickly agitated but…but I did shout and then they shouted back. About how I was being disrespectful to my elders. That it was Papa's bad influence. That he’s turned me against them, against my own people and culture…" She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.  
Zuko was telling himself to stay calm, though there was smoke slightly coming out of his nose.  
Either Izumi was being tactful or Mai’s parents were careful not to place any blame with the Fire Lord himself. Ukano knew he was constantly on thin ice, he had been released early only because Mai had vouched for him. Now his daughter was dead, he didn’t doubt that Zuko would throw him in a cell somewhere and throw away the key. He truly didn’t understand Zuko at all. The Fire Lord wouldn’t do that for no just reason. But he was seething right now and a flicker of the thought entered his mind. Most because they had dared to upset his little girl!  
"So I said that Papa doesn't get angry like me, but yes, he does argue, but it’s always for what’s right! But they said he doesn't show respect and speaks out of turn. So I said that he says what needs to be said! And they got madder and said that I was never like this before he showed up and that Mama would never have let me grow up like this and that she taught me properly and I should be ashamed and I snapped that I wouldn't know since she died when I was five and I don't remember her…. then Nana cried and…" She chewed her lip sniffing back tears.  
He smiled weakly at her. "Is that what you're more upset about?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her. A little of his anger lifting realising she sounded more sad now.  
She shrugged, "I don't remember anything about her…" She added, "I only know what she looks like because of her portraits…" She wiped her eyes with her palms.  
Zuko sighed softly and let his daughter go and clasped his hands in front of him. "You were very young." He frowned, maybe he should talk about Mai more?  
"I know I loved her!” She added quickly as though she needed to defend herself. “I remember feelings. I know she loved me. But…I don't remember anything else." She pouted. "I think I got angry because I felt guilty."  
Zuko chuckled softly. "Been there...done that." He teased playfully. "Bought the commerative plate."  
"I don't feel like I know her…" She looked up at her Father through thick eyelashes, then her face changed. She looked utterly wretched as she said the words, "Am I a bad person, Daddy?"  
"Absolutely not!" He frowned and answered without a moments hesitation. "Why in all the Earths and all the worlds, would you say that?"  
"Grandpa said I was a bad daughter for forgetting her." She fidgeted.  
"He said what?!" Zuko barked as he stood up and flames licked out of his mouth. "That interfering, stuck up, bigoted, judgemental bast-" 

"HEEEY…" Sokka warned quickly as he walked in. He’d started to hear raised voices and wondered if Zuko needed backup. "Cool it Fire Lord…" He frowned. "What's got you blazing?" He shook his head. He doubted that most of the city hadn't heard that outburst.  
"Mai's Father." The Fire Lord offered.  
"Aaah." Sokka smiled weakly. He had had a few set tos with that man. Hushed and snide comments had been thrown his way throughout the years. He had calmly, for Sokka, calmly offered his own opinions and apparently had caused great offense to the man. He did his best to avoid him now for Izumi and Zuko’s sake. He sighed and sat at Izumi's right and Zuko calmed and sat to her left. "He been saying bad things about me again?"  
"You know he’s mean about you?" Izumi whimpered.  
"Yeah. Couldn't care less." He shrugged honestly. "What I care about is that something has happened to upset you and make my husband murderous?"  
"He said Izumi was a bad daughter!" Zuko explained.  
"For not remembering Mama..." She twisted her hands together in her dress fabric. 

Sokka stuck a pin in the bubbling anger. Although he stared at Izumi like he couldn’t comprehend the comment. “You…a bad…that’s ridiculous!” He managed to squeak out as he supressed the desire to dash out of his step-daughter’s room and hunt that man down for daring to make such a comment. He would rage with Zuko out of Izumi's earshot later though, until his husband could persuade him murder might not be the best option. So he chose to help his daughter instead of getting angry. "I admitted something similar to Toph once…" Sokka replied softly. "That I don't remember my Mother properly." Izumi was a little shocked, Sokka had been older than her when his Mother was killed. She watched him expectantly, knowing that he was going to say more. "I couldn't... can't picture her face.” He continued, he looked sad as he spoke, “It always turns into your Aunty Katara." He said quietly. "I feel bad about it.” He admitted, “But...I always try to do things I think she'd be proud of me for.” He smiled, “I remember warm, happy feelings when I do think of her. So that counts for something right?” He smiled at Izumi, “So no, I don't remember details. Like her voice, or her face. But I remember her love and who she was as a person." He smiled. "She loved us, I have no doubt of that. So what else do you need to know from a parent?" He glanced briefly at Zuko, at least he had known that from Ursa. He gave a gentle smile to him.  
"That's...that's how I feel. And I do remember she was a calm person." She nodded. "Nothing like me…" She frowned afterwards. Her temper did get her in to a bit of trouble at times. She was just a really passionate person when she was standing up for things.  
"Sorry. You get your temper from me." Zuko sighed.  
"Your anger is always usually fair and for the right reasons... just a bit...eruptive." Sokka smirked to Izumi.  
"I miss her." Izumi admitted. "Like…at times when I want to talk about something.” She had finally stopped crying now. “I love you Daddy...Papa, but... you're both men."  
"To which we are both painfully aware, my love." Zuko huffed. "I know sometimes... well...we can't see things the same way a Mother would, or understand things…a Mother would."  
"We try though!" Sokka pouted.  
"I know!" Izumi smiled. "I just... sometimes want to talk to a girl." She shrugged.  
Zuko stroked her back. "It's a shame your Aunt's live far away...even your Grandmother…" His own Mother obviously, not Mai’s.  
"I get it. I do. Thank you. I feel a lot better now." She smiled.  
"Look." Zuko groaned. "I don't want to defend them...” He really didn’t. He couldn’t stand either of them. Granted Mai’s mother was much gentler, but she still had chosen to raise Mai as a shut up, keep quiet, do as you’re told child. She was never warm and it had affected Mai. “But…” He tilted his head slightly and looked at his daughter. He thought about how broken he would become if something were to ever happen to her. “Your Mother was their daughter.” He explained, “It’s not…you don’t ever expect to outlive your child, it isn’t the way things are supposed to go.” He began, “She died suddenly, it wasn’t fair but…it happened. No one could stop it, or change it. Being…angry is just easier than feeling sad all of the time.” He knew that more than most. “It’s easier to blame others.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes. Trust Zuko to play peace keeper!  
“Well I don’t want to see them again.” Izumi pouted and folded her arms.  
Zuko raised his only eyebrow, “...okay...well...Izumi...that’s entirely your choice…” He began.  
“Good. Then I’m not seeing them. Ever again!” She stood up and stomped out of her room. 

“...that...that isn’t going to end well is it?” Sokka asked.  
“No. No it isn’t. But…” Zuko shrugged. “Well...we’ll deal with the chaos when it happens huh?” He asked as he kissed Sokka’s cheek.  
“Absolutely, darling.” He said as he patted the back of Zuko’s hand.  
“I’m sorry, that they hate you…” Zuko pouted.  
“Hey, hey!” He grabbed Zuko’s face in both his hands. “Zuko, you are not in charge of them or their actions. You’ve nothing at all to apologise for. Izumi love me, you love me. I’ve got great friends, family, the Fire Nation loves me, because well. I’m so loveable. I’m absolutely freaking adorable! I mean, your Mum practically wants to adopt me.” He smirked, “So, clearly there is something wrong with those two.” He grinned.  
“Clearly...being so ‘freaking adorable’ to everyone else.” He chuckled.  
“So, lets just forget them. I’ll see if Izumi want’s a game of Pai Sho to distract her.”  
“I’ll make some tea.” He said as he paused halfway through his stance. He looked at Sokka who shared the same horrified expression. “When did we BOTH turn in to Uncle?!” He groaned.  
“Well…” Sokka’s face softened. “He’s pretty great.” He shrugged. He stood up and pinched Zuko’s butt as they left the room and he went in search of the Princess.


	2. Mapping the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has suspicions...he needs answers. Someone somewhere has been lying to him.

A few weeks after the refusal of Izumi to meet her grandparents it had finally been noticed enough for Michi and Ukano to demand a meeting with the Fire Lord.   
Faa knocked gently on Zuko’s study door, she smiled as she spotted him with his feet crossed and tucked under the chair, barefoot. She didn’t know why but Zuko also liked to slip his boots off when he was concentrating. It was an odd, endearing little behaviour that made the Fire Lord a real human, not a scary title. She had been with him for four years now and they had a good relationship. She rubbed at the bump of her belly and let out a heavy sigh as she almost had to waddle.   
Zuko looked up and frowned, “Faa!” He sighed heavily, “I have told you, go home, rest. You’re far too pregnant to be fussing over the Fire Lord!”   
“I know, but my replacement is still learning. There is a lot to do still and he needs to get used to how things work here.” She smiled, “He also needs convincing that he doesn’t need to be scared of you.” She shrugged.   
“...at least ensure you go home early?!” He almost pleaded. The Fire Lord, pleading with a staff member to go home, on full pay!   
“I will Sir, I promise. But, I wanted to be the one to tell you this.” She shifted uncomfortably. “The Princesses grandparents are...demanding an audience.”   
“... demanding?” Zuko asked.   
“Demanding.” She grimaced.   
“Demanding.” Zuko groaned. “Oh, this is not going to be pleasant.” He reached under his desk to slip his boots back on. “Where are they?”  
“They are in the reception room, next to the throne room.” Faa smiled.   
“And the Princess?” He asked.   
“She is in class, I believe it is History at the moment.” His personal assistant mused.   
“And...the Prince?” He queried.   
“He is currently training the cadets in the art of sword fighting.” She announced.   
“Good.” He straightened up. “Inform the guards that it is likely to become quite a heated debate and not to worry. I won’t actually kill them.” He teased. Though he wasn’t sure how serious he needed to be. 

He felt like a chastised child as he walked towards the elderly couple. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded to his guards. He pushed the door open and walked in. The couple stood up and bowed slightly to him. At least the formalities were over with now.   
“Michi, Ukano.” He said bowing back to them.   
“Fire Lord Zuko.” They both replied.   
“What can I help you with?” He asked innocently.   
“I think you are well aware of what we are here to discuss.” Ukano almost said sharply. Though he reigned himself in.   
“Oh?” Zuko added, playing dumb.   
“The Princess.” Michi said, sounding more upset than angry, like her husband.   
“The Princess?” Zuko smiled politely, but the rest of his face was blank.   
“She is refusing to meet with us.” Ukano nearly snapped.   
“Is she?” He pretended to frown, “Oh, dear. Why would that be?” He wanted to know if they confessed all to him. If they dared to mention how disrespectful they had been to his husband and their Nation’s Prince! If they confessed to what they had said to his daughter!  
“I…” Ukano glanced at his wife, a little sweat forming on his brow.   
“We had...words the last time we were here.” Michi said carefully.   
“Words?” Zuko mused, “Well...words shouldn’t stop her from wanting to see you, should it? What exactly was said?” He asked pleasantly, almost too pleasantly.   
The husband and wife shared a few glances. Zuko took a seat and this invited the others to sit back down too. He waited. He would wait all day if he needed to! 

“We...we argued.” Ukano finally admitted.   
“Well...she is a teenager.” He smirked, “I’m sure she’ll forget whatever it was you might have said to her.” He began as he waved his hand airily, “What you might have told her...what you might have called her.” He added, his voice lowering just a fraction, but the tone was enough to suggest he knew more than he had initially let on.   
“It...it was a heated argument, things might have been said on both sides that, were regrettable.” Michi said weakly. “But, she is our Grandaughter, we have a right to-”  
Zuko cut her off by holding up a single finger, “You, have no rights.” He confirmed, “In law, grandparents do not have rights to their grandchildren. She is not compelled to meet with you, nor does she have to even like you.” He said darkly, “She is a young woman who is capable of making her own decisions and needs the space to make her own choices. If she has chosen to not see you, it is her choice to make and her right to make it.” He declared. “I will NOT force her to see you. So before you continue, know that.” He snided. It was probably not befitting a Fire Lord, but right now, he was just a Father.   
“But…” Ukano began to babble.   
“If you want to see her, you’ll need to apologise to her.” He said simply.   
“Apologise? She…!” Ukano started before he realised he was being reckless.   
“She...what?” Zuko growled.   
“She…” He had too much pride to back down, even as his wife patted his hand imploring him to stop. “She...she shouted at us!” He frowned, “We’re her elders, she…”  
“She is a child.” He glared at the older man, “A child who lost her Mother when she was young!” He was in full defense mode. “A teenage girl who was simply defending her Step-Father, whom is a complete innocent in this situation might I add!” He snapped. “A child you accused of being a bad daughter!” He grabbed the arms of the chair he was sat in. “A child you should be cherishing and not upsetting.” He added. “We’re the adults in this situation and you should be the bigger people. So yes. If you apologise she might, might just forgive you and you can start rebuilding your relationship with her.” He stood up and glowered down at them. “I am not going to make a point of what you said to her, I will remain civil to you both and I will always allow you to be welcome in the Palace, but THIS…” He delcared, “Is a problem between yourselves and her. You sort it out. You fix it.” He growled. “If she wont see you. Write.” He declared. “Now, there is nothing, nothing you can say to me that will change this situation.” He shook his head. 

“We!” Ukano looked emploringly at his wife.   
“We’re sorry, you’re right, Fire Lord.” Michi replied. “This is a matter with Izumi.” She announced. “We, we don’t want to lose the relationship with her. She’s...she’s our only…” She frowned, “She’s the last connection to our daughter.” She whispered softly.   
Zuko sat back down and pinched the ridge of his nose. “Izumi will calm down.” He replied, “Just, give her a little time. But writing an apology to her, won’t hurt.” He glanced over at them, “I…” He closed his eyes, “I’ll help, but I WONT make her do anything she doesn’t want to.” He added. He stood up again.   
“Thank you...Fire Lord.” Michi said weakly.   
“However...you will NOT speak to my daughter like you did, ever again.” He didn’t even need to add a threat. “And you WILL give my husband the respect he deserves.” He turned and left them to it, heading back to his study. He wasn’t wasting anymore of his time on those two. 

It was later on the same evening that Sokka set his pad down and he stood up. He checked in on Izumi who was fast asleep and pulled his boots on and headed out of their private quarters, telling the guards that the Princess was on her own as he left.  
It was coming up to midnight and Zuko still hadn’t finished his work. So Sokka, yet again had to go and drag him away from whatever he was dealing with.   
It took a bit of searching and it was almost one in the morning by the time he found him down in the archives room, furrowed brow looking amongst the shelves. He announced his presence so as not to give his husband a heart attack and stepped forward. 

“Sokka.” He smiled before he turned back to the shelf.   
“Ah, no no….” The Prince shook his head, “We’re done, bed. Now.” He ordered.   
“Sokka, I just need to find something first, then I’ll come to bed.” He assured him.   
“Zuko...it’s probably about one o’clock in the morning. This, whatever it is, can surely wait until later?!” He frowned.   
“I...it’s that late?” Zuko asked.   
“Or early, depending on your perspective.” Sokka shrugged.   
“Oh. I, sorry.” He blushed. “I didn’t mean to make you come and find me.” He pushed a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.   
The flickering from the lamps made orange light dance on Zuko’s features as though it was kissing his skin. Sokka grinned, “Okay...I’ll bite.” He didn’t want Zuko to feel guilty, “What have you been up to down here?” Seven years and still this man made him have squishy, soft feelings.

“I…” Zuko sighed, it sounded stupid even in his own head, “I needed to find a map.” He shrugged. “But it has to be one from when I was first crowned Fire Lord.” He added, “I know you’d been down here a couple of years ago with a group of staff sorting all of this out.” He said, “It’s great by the way...everything is so easy to find!” He grinned, “But…” His face suddenly fell. “I think the map has gone missing.”   
“That’s not likely...I remember that map...it had all the notes with the new borders and loads of markers…” He shrugged as he glanced at the shelves.   
“I know.” Zuko replied, “But...it should be here in this section. It isn’t.”   
“Why is it so important?” The Prince mused as he crowded Zuko’s space.   
“I think…” He closed his eyes. “No.” He opened them and faltered a moment when Sokka looked deeply in to his own, with a patience he didn’t deserve. “I know someone has been stealing aid money.”   
“What?” Sokka gasped softly, but there was no one around to hear anyway.   
“You know what I’m like with remember names and such.” Zuko began and Sokka simply nodded. Zuko was amazing with things like that. “Well, I make a point of remember the names of the towns and villages we’re still sending aid out to.” He shrugged, “I’ve been going through the budgets today and a name stood out.” He added. “I wanted to check if it was one that had possibly been renamed. But I need the original map with the old Fire Nation borders and colonies…” He replied weakly. “I guess I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. I was just worried about you.” He admitted as he slung an arm around Zuko’s waist and pulled him close.   
“I’m sorry.” He smiled as he sighed, “I guess I’ll have to see if one of the other Nations has an old map.”  
“I think there’s one in Republic City archives.” Sokka considered.   
“Oh...that’ll be great!” Zuko beamed. “I’ll ask for a copy to be made and sent out.”   
“Good. Does that mean you’ll come to bed now?” Sokka asked smirking in that way Zuko knew he wasn’t tired.   
Zuko looked up a little mischievously, “Well…” He tilted his head, “I’m not particularly tired.” He announced, “And...well...we’re all alone…” He shrugged, “No one will hear us...but if we go to bed we’ll have to keep our voices down.” He grinned.   
“Oh...really?” Sokka liked where this was going.   
Zuko stroked a single finger down Sokka’s neck and then he grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside to reveal just a little bit more skin and kissed the newly exposed area. “Really…” He purred in to his ear.   
It didn’t take long for the shelving unit to shudder as bodies were thrown heavily against them.


	3. Izumi has a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Father's worse nightmare. When their little girl is old enough to date! For poor Izumi, she has two Father's! But at least Zuko is a little more rational than Sokka...

Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat the next day. Impromptu sex in a public area without anything other than bodily fluids to help wasn’t the best of ideas in the light of day. Especially when he had a full day of meetings. Fortunately they were sat on cushions but his butt still hurt!    
It had been worth it though, when he thought back fondly at the noises Sokka had been making and the way he had pushed him down over the dusty desk and…   
He drifted off slightly before he snapped his attention back to the room. Luckily he hadn’t missed much of what had been said. “No, no, I agree.” He added, “We do need to consider the citizenship scheme a little more carefully. We’re an open nation, but we can’t allow people to take advantage of our benefits.” He added. Some of the people around the table were a little surprised. Zuko was a very fair person, that was true. But he didn’t like being taken advantage of. He felt that some people from poorer areas of different nations were coming in the hopes of hand outs. That was not something after eighteen years of rule that he would accept.   
The meeting continued pleasantly enough and he had a small break to have a quick lunch in the meeting room before the next load of delegates walked in.    
Sokka snuck his head in and was glad to find Zuko alone. He walked up to him and planted a kiss to the top of his head, “Hey.”   
“Hey.” Zuko said as he tilted his head back so he could get a kiss on the lips. He smiled afterwards and fed a slice of apple to his husband. Sokka bit it in half and grabbed the other half as he sat on the floor next to the Fire Lord, “Uhmm...how are you feeling?” He asked a little sheepishly.    
“Fine.” Zuko smiled, “...bit sore…” He admitted.    
“Sorry...I...I got a little carried away.” Sokka blushed.    
“It’s okay.” Zuko grinned, “It was my idea...didn’t hear me complaining at the time.” He shrugged.    
“...No...no it was more, ‘uhn, more, harder, Sokka, break me….’” Sokka grinned devilishly.    
“Shut up!” Zuko snapped looking around in panic, his face beet red.    
“No ones here...relax.” He chuckled as he stole another slice of apple. “Still on the phantom town huh?” He asked as he studied Zuko’s notes.    
“Yeah…” He sighed.    
“Look, about this map in Republic City, I was thinking, I need to go and greet the new Governor as a part of my duties to the Fire Nation.” He added as he finished a third stolen slice of apple, “I could see about the map at the same time.”    
“Oh.” Zuko pouted, “How long would you be away for?”    
Sokka groaned, “Don’t give me that face!” He sighed, “It makes me want to just kiss it off…” He shrugged collecting himself again. “A couple of weeks at the most?” He added. “It’s a lot slower travelling without Aang on Appa.” He chuckled. “I...I was also thinking…”

“Dangerous.” Zuko teased.    
“Rude!” Sokka snapped playfully, “Anyway, I was thinking...it might be a good chance to Izumi to make a Royal visit, her studies will be ending soon for the teachers break.” He said hesitantly. “She’s been whining about wanting the chance to do more...practice her duties a little more.” He wasn’t sure what Zuko’s expression meant so he ploughed on. “So we could take an escort with us, make it a proper, official visit, just her and me.” He worried his bottom lip, waiting for Zuko to respond.    
It took a while before Zuko place his hands together on the table, “...I…” He paused, “I’ll consider it.” He finished.    
Sokka smiled, that had gone better than he had expected. “Okay, thanks. I’d best get to the drainage committee…” He stretched, “And urh...again, last night…” He dipped his head for another quick kiss, “Was amazing...next time how about you bend me over your study desk?” He grinned as he turned and walked away. Zuko was left day dreaming until the room began to fill up again.    
  
“Oh my Spirits?!” Izumi literally had been bouncing on the spot for the past minute. “I get to go?! I reeeeeeally get to go!?” She almost squealed.    
“Yes. Really.” Zuko said rolling his eyes and chuckling at his daughter.    
“Thank you Daddy! Thank you! Thank you!” She hugged her Father tightly and gave him as strong a squeeze as she was capable of.    
“Hey!” Sokka said holding out his own arms, “I suggested it, don’t I get some of the hugging!?” He playfully jested. Izumi bounced in to his arms and got a bear hug from her Papa.    
“When do we go?!” She asked staring up at Sokka. Then they both turned to look at Zuko expectantly.    
“Well...there’s quite a lot to arrange but, you should be able to leave in three weeks.” He replied.    
“Oh great, that means I can-” Izumi paused and pressed her lips tightly together. “Uh, I mean.” She corrected herself, “Daddy...Paaaaaaapa…” She began. Both looked at her with flat faces, that tone meant only one thing: She wanted something.    
“Well...the thing is…” She pulled herself out of Sokka’s arms and took a step back so she could look at both her parents. “Well…” She shuffled her feet, kicking at the air, “I...can I go on a date?!” She blurted out finally.    
Sokka felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. “Absolutely…!” He started.    
“Fine.” Zuko finished for him, oddly calm about the idea.    
“Uh…” Sokka gaped at his husband, “Uhm, Zuko...darling...could I have a word?!” He squeaked.    
“Oookay…” Zuko said looking at Sokka who seemed a little green. He was led outside to the patio by the elbow and Sokka shut the doors behind them and tugged Zuko further away. “...why are you being strange?” Zuko finally asked.    
“What? Why am I being strange?!” He asked mid panic over the fact their little girl was asking about dating. “Why are you not, y’know...freaking out about Izumi going on a date?!”   
“...well...she’s old enough to start wanting to see boys.” He shrugged, “Or girls...y’know I’m not sure which…” He started.    
“It’s boys.” Sokka confirmed. He’d been horrified when Izumi had pointed out a cute guard. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about those things yet. Ever, if Sokka had his way. “But, she isn’t old enough!” He protested.    
“...you were fifteen when you started dating.” Zuko pointed out, “Katara was fourteen when she started dating Aang.” He added, “It’ll be fine. She’ll be here in the Palace.”    
“It won’t be fine!” Sokka huffed, “I know what boys her age are like!”   
“Hey...I was that age too, I know what they’re like as well.” Zuko said defensively.    
“Zuko, darling, I say this with all the love and devotion I hold for you, but you don’t. You were more bothered about finding your honour than losing your virginity.” Sokka replied flatly.    
“I!” Zuko mouthed words after that but couldn’t quite work out what he wanted to say in protest.    
“See...whereas I had two girlfriends by that point…” He began smugly. 

“Oh yes. Sokka the Stud. Sokka the Southern Wonder. Sokka the Suave. Sokka the…” He drolled on.    
“All correct and true…” He said waving Zuko to quieten down with his sarcastic rant. “But my point is, Izumi is a sweet little thing and I don’t want her being taken advantage of!!”   
“...Izumi could stop any boy her age from taking advantage of her, she’s as good with knives as her mother was…” Zuko pointed out. “And!” Zuko punctuated his point with a finger, “If we refuse, she’ll hate us and YOU’RE the one whose going to be stuck with her in a few weeks time, by yourself...with the glare…” He pointed out.    
“I…” Sokka winced. “Uh...I’m not happy!”    
“Okay.” Zuko patted his shoulder sympathetically, “But, she deserves a chance to act like a normal fourteen year old. Let her go on a date.”    
  
Said date had arrived and even though Sokka and Zuko had promised to stay out of it and leave the guards to escort her and the boy, Peizhi, Sokka had found himself sneaking out to follow them.    
He hadn’t quite gotten a good look at the boy when he yelped, suddenly confronted by a tall man. It turned out to be his husband who didn’t look too pleased. “Sokka...you promised.” He shook his head and made tutting noises with his tongue.    
“I...I cracked okay!” He sighed, “I’m a weak man. I just wanted to know what he looks like.” Sokka sighed, “Judge the type of man he is.”   
“He’s a boy!” Zuko huffed.    
“He’s sixteen, he’s old enough to be a man.” Sokka pointed out frowning but kept his voice low. “Look, I’ll go once I get a peek?”

“No...this is invading her privacy...her trust…” Zuko began.   
“Stop being a wet blanket.” He rolled his eyes, “She’ll never know. I promise, once I see him I’ll go.”   
“Hrmpph, a promise doesn’t count for much now it would seem.” Zuko said haughtily.    
“Don’t be like that!” Sokka gasped, “You’re telling me you’re not even the slightest bit intrigued?” He grinned as he saw a crack appear on Zuko’s expression.    
“Okay, a quick peek, but then we go!” He sighed, he knew he was weak. They snuck through the palace grounds and finally got a good look at Izumi stood on the bridge, the young boy, who was Fire Nation finally turned. He had glasses, a rather sweet looking face and his whole demeanour screamed Awkward Turtleduck. Zuko smiled, “They look cute.”   
“They’re not saying anything…” Sokka whispered.    
“They’re shy…” Zuko shrugged, “I remember how awkward I was dating Mai…”   
“And all the times ever with any humnan interaction since...ow!” He stuck his lip out and rubbed his upper arm.    
“Can we leave them to it now?” Zuko exhaled.    
“I don’t know...it may all be some elaborate act with him, to make her let her guard down or something.” He eyeballed the kid through the gap in the fence.    
“Sokka…” Zuko soothed, “Look, the guards are close by. Nothing is going to happen...besides…” He trailed a hand down Sokka’s exposed arm. This pulled his attention away from the couple on the bridge. “If Izumi is out here on a date…” He chewed at his bottom lip, “That means out chambers are very much...empty. I’d like to take your mind off of the worry.”    
Sokka swallowed hard, “Oh yeah…” His mind completely off of them now anyway. “How?” He asked curiously.    
“...maybe the Blue Spirit could come out and play tonight…?” He whispered.    
Sokka’s eyes lit up, “Ohyesyesgoodyyesplease!” He grinned. He liked when the Blue Spirit came out to play. Zuko all in skin tight black and that mask and the naughtiness of it all. He nodded enthusiastically and they darted back inside to their private quarters.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have to dedicate a whole piece of work to Izumi growing up through the years, pick out some key moments! Because there's so much material and she's growing in to a real little voice inside my head!!


	4. The little fire cracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Izumi get to Republic Cirty and Zuko gets an unexpected visitor!

As Sokka laid back on the bed, his hands clasped underneath his head. He idly thought back to how he had discovered Zuko was the Blue Spirit.

It had been about seven months into their marriage and Zuko hadn’t gotten around to clearing out a space in the wardrobe for Sokka’s big fur coats. Yes, Zuko had pointed out that they could stay in storage since he’d never need them until he visited the North or South Poles, but that hadn’t been the point!

So Sokka had taken it upon himself to empty the entire thing to hang the clothes properly. In some sort of order of function, colour, style, material and so on. However once it was empty he had noticed that the floor wasn’t quite flat. He’d pushed it down but felt some resistance. So, thinking he was being helpful he had set about to fix it. Pulling it up he had found something bundled up inside.Upon investigating, the black material tumbled open in his arms and a weather worn mask fell to the floor. Of all the things to hide from everyone, a mask had not been something Sokka would have thought to. But then it all became glaringly obvious. The worn mask still had enough paint on it give away the colour. Blue.

Blue!

Zuko was the Blue Spirit?! Of course he had been. A reckless vigilante wanted by practically every authority the world over. Of course it made sense. Why had Sokka never considered it before? It was right up Zuko’s street running around rooftops rescuing innocent citizens. He remembers huffing though. Zuko hadn’t shared this with him.

He’d been a little cruel when he had confronted him. He’d sorted the wardrobe out and found room for his parkas. But left something out.

Zuko had been oblivious until he had opened the wardrobe and spotted blue amongst the red. “Uh, Sokka…you uh, you’ve not been uh…?”

”Yes my love?” He had purred at him.

”Um, nothing.” Zuko said slamming the doors shut.

Sokka had huffed. He would give Zuko a chance to admit to him what he was. Otherwise he would just confront him and be hurt as to why he had kept it from him!

Another day went by and Sokka had been talking about Toph’s wanted posters. How it had been awesome. He still had one as a memento. Still nothing. He needed to up his game.

So another couple of days had past and Zuko STILL hadn’t told him.

So finally on the sixth night after discovering the mask he snapped. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sokka had snapped.

”Tell you what?” Zuko asked raising an eyebrow knowing damn well what Sokka had been up to. Of course he’d gone hunting in the wardrobe once he knew Sokka had been inside. He’d been a little upset that Sokka was snooping. But then when he didn’t say anything straight away, he’d wondered what game he was playing!

”What?!” Sokka gasped. “You know what! C’mon.” He flailed.

Zuko folded the book that was in his lap and set it aside. “What?” He asked again.

”Uh!” Sokka growled, “That you’re the Blue Spirit!” He watched Zuko’s face as it remained impassive. “Well?” He needed more than that from his husband. He had needed so much more.

”Was.” Zuko replied as he placed his hands together.

”…was? What? That isn’t the point.” Sokka waved at the air.

”What is the point? I mean, what has the point of the last six days been?! Have you just been trying to trip me up, or tease me or mock me or…” Zuko began growling.

”Mock? Wait…no! No!” Sokka said as he pointed a finger at the Fire Lord, “YOU do NOT get to be the mad one here!” He snapped. “I’ve just been trying to give you the chance to be honest with me.” He said splaying his fingers our on his chest as he slammed his hand over his heart. “We’re married Zuko! We shouldn’t have secrets.” He folded his arms and pouted.

Zuko sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was right. Sokka was right! “I’m.” He glanced to the floor and folded his own arms mirroring his husband. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

”That doesn’t explain WHY you’ve never told me about this. Did you not trust me?” Sokka asked, looking and sounding hurt.

Zuko’s eyes widened, “No! Oh babe no!” He shot up and rushed over to Sokka, “No. I trust you with my world Sokka. I do.” He said frantically.

”So why didn’t you tell me?” He whined.

”…Because…” He groaned. “I…it’s stupid.” He shrugged, “But…I just…it’s like I want to forget about that part of my life and yet…I can’t let it go.” He paused, “No. That doesn’t explain it.” He huffed in frustration at himself. “I…there was a moment, where…I really thought I was betraying my nation being the Blue Spirit. I used it when I was too scared to do what, well, what ended up being the right thing. It reminds me of how much of a coward I was for so many years. I…I didn’t want to, to admit that to you.” He said weakly. “And, I, I threw it away after releasing Appa in Ba Sing Se and whoa…after that well…I was really sick. Like. Proper loopy.” He said as he sighed. “Uncle never told me he’d gone to retrieve it. Something about it being a part of me I shouldn’t just discard. Or something like that.” He frowned, his husky gravely voice sounded small.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Annoyed at how Zuko always seemed to get him to forgive him by being utterly adorable, “So…you never told me about the Blue Spirit…because it’s full of bad memories?”

”Yeah…pretty much.” Zuko shrugged.

He had wrapped his arms around Zuko and pulled him close, he hadn’t made him talk about the Blue Spirit and they had put the mask and the outfit back in the wardrobe.

It was Zuko who had finally started talking about it.

It was Sokka who had told him it was so sexy to think about.

It was Zuko who had been reluctant to bring it in to the bedroom.

But Spirits, he’d soon realised how much fun it was!

So, there Sokka laid, idly thinking back on his husband’s exploits whilst as the Blue Spirit and grinned at the memories of their fun with it in the bedroom. He heard a noise and propped himself up on his elbows. Damnit! Zuko was still so ninja. The room was dark, but so was Zuko’s outfit. There was a flash of white but it was gone. Sokka frowned as he tried to listen to where his husband was. The mask had been painted once again, it looked as good as new. It also made it much more menacing. Sokka flopped down on the bed, he didn’t know where Zuko was in the room. Stealthy, sexy little minx!

He blinked as he looked up and smirked, Zuko was hanging upside down from the four poster. He put a finger to the grinning smile as Sokka was about to speak. But he clamped his mouth shut. With a single movement Zuko was right way up and lowering himself onto Sokka’s lap.

Sokka watched in awe and anticipation as his husband rocked himself on Sokka’s already hardening member. He felt his hands move without permission and grabbed Zuko’s strong thighs.

The Blue Spirit slapped them away and shook his finger at the man below. He shook his head and pulled a length of silk rope from his belt. He lent forward, silently, the unnerving, unchanging grin staring down at Sokka.

Sokka felt his throat go dry.

The Blue Spirit enraptured him. He felt his chin get tilted up by the loop of rope and even though he couldn’t see the real smile, he knew the face beneath the mask was smirking. Sokka’s breath hitched. He went to move, but his hands were slammed back down, up above his head. Sokka gasped and tested the strength of the man above him. Strong. Firm! He moaned as the Blue Spirit rolled his his over him, rocking gently back and forth. Before he could protest, his wrists were bound to the headboard. The Blue Spirit paused for a moment and tilted his head, a silent question passing between them.

”Ice…” Sokka whispered. Ice mean carry on with play. The Blue Spirit nodded once and then stood up on the bed, looking down at Sokka who already looked a little debauched. He loved being utterly out of control. To put all of his trust in to someone else’s hands didn’t come easy, but to give it up to the man above him, it was utterly natural. The Blue Spirit hopped off of the bed and Sokka gave a slight yelp as he was pulled down the bed a little roughly. Another length of rope was produced from the floor and waggled in front of Sokka’s eyes. He watched as his ankles were tied to the each corner of the bed, he groaned as he was immobilised. He had enough movement so his muscles wouldn’t go sore, but he couldn’t escape the bindings.

With another tilt of the head, Sokka nodded, “Ice. So much ice!” He grinned. He watched with bated breath as the Blue Spirit crawled up the bed, in the almost pitch black room it was odd, almost eerie to just about make out the mask, but not be able to see much of the figure of the other man.

Sokka dropped his head to the pillow, he was already trying to imagine what Z-the Blue Spirit was going to do to him. He was helpless and bound and so horny!

It would seem the Blue Spirit realised this too as he gave a couple of soft tugs at his rock hard member, standing up proud from his lap. Straddling his waist again, but hovering so Sokka couldn’t find friction against him, he slowly pulled off a glove.

Sokka never thought a glove being removed would ever be sexy, but there it was!

He watched the long, pale, slender fingers gently tug at the other glove and he watched it fall to the bed. The Blue Spirit, remaining silent, as always.

Then he felt those warm, firm, calloused hands stroke over his body. It was strange not feeling kisses or a tongue on him, all he got was warm, almost hot stone, warm finger press in to him, scratch him, bruise him. He bucked his hips but a hand quickly slammed his waist down. A firm push, holding him in place.

”Uh…” Sokka gasped.

Then those slow, torturous fingers started to trail his body. The Blue Spirit reached back to stroke up Sokka’s thighs. But never going back to his cock, not yet.

The teasing always worked him up so much. Was the Blue Spirit going to take him tonight?! Was he going to be ridden instead? The wait was killing him. He knew the Blue Spirit always waited until he was begging for more, but he had his pride.

But not much.

”Uh please!” He gasped, “I need more.” The Blue Spirit, felt cruel tonight. Feather light, almost barely there touches caressed his nipples and with a slight shift, the masked figure was between Sokka’s knees, a single finger traced up the underside of his member, slowly, so, so, slowly. He whimpered and tried to chase the touch as the Blue Spirit moved his finger away. “Nnhh, don’t make me beg more!” Sokka huffed pathetically.

There was no reply from the Blue Spirit. He felt the weight disappear and he chased the shadow in the room but then lost sight of him. He groaned. He was so hard and aching. He wanted something! Even the light breeze kissing the tip of his cock, was stimulating, but not enough! Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, the weight returned to the bed, “Oh thank the Spirits! I’m dying here.”

The Blue Spirit rolled his eyes behind his mask. He brushed his finger over the tip of Sokka’s cock causing him to hitch and buck. He played with the oozing pre-cum leaking.    
  
In all honesty, the Blue Spirit didn’t know how he was resisting the writhing body beneath him. But there was a little thrill that ran through him to know he could send the Water Tribe Warrior wild like this. 

The Blue Spirit reached up to the mask and hesitated as Sokka gasped, but then almost chuckled as the blue eyed man’s confusion. He only tipped the mask up slightly. The confusion soon gave way to delirious pleasure as the Blue Spirit swallowed his member, almost to the hilt.    
  
“AhFUCKFUCK!” Sokka gasped as he felt his hips held down again to keep him from thrusting up in to that hot, wet, glorious mouth.    
  
After giving him head, for a few sloppy, slurping minutes he let him leave his mouth with an audible plop. He knew the obscene noises drove the Prince mad. 

The absence of that hot throat caused Sokka to almost sob. He was feeling over stimulated and not stimulated enough! He almost froze thinking he was about to cum there and then when slicked up fingers probbed at him. 

The Blue Spirit freaked out for a moment, freezing himself as Sokka tensed. He was relieved when Sokka said Ice and not Fire. He carried on, finding Sokka greedily take his long middle finger. He curled it and pulled the mask back on his face properly with his free hand. Soon Sokka took another finger and then a third and Zuko teased and stretched him.    
  
Sokka was pushing back on to his fingers, wanting them deeper, “Ah. Oh that feels amazing. I want more...please!” He was surprised, yet again, to find himself getting filled and stretched, not by the Blue Spirit, but by...a toy?! Oh where had that come from? “Oooooh!” He moaned as he felt the base of it rest against his entrance. “Fuck. That’s...arh!” He tried to find some friction but his hips bucked wildly into the air, at nothing.    
  
Finally unable to resist and his own arousal pushing him to his own limit, the Blue Spirit stood up above Sokka again. He managed to remove the tunic and tossed it to the edge of the bed. Then with a balance Sokka would never find on a mattress that moved, he was able to pull his trousers down over his boots and kicked them off to the head of the bed. 

Sokka stared up, he could see the scar on his chest, the beautiful and toned body. Strong legs. Pale stomach. Rock had cock, standing up straight, straining against his belly. He could make out that it was glistening with his leaking arousal. Sinking back to the mattress, with a bend of his knees, he reached out for the lube. Then, to Sokka’s shock, he began to lube himself, his fingers probing himself, he couldn’t help a little hitch of his breath escape and soft moans as he fingered himself above Sokka. 

“Oh baby. Oh darling. Please. Please I’m done! I’m so fucking done!” He gasped, “I want to see that beautiful face. Please! Please!” He begged. 

Zuko used his free hand to tug the mask off, his hair cascading down over his shoulders, he locked his eyes with Sokka and then, slowly lowered himself down on to his husband. He moved at a glacial pace. His hands pressed firm against Sokka’s hips. He knew the naughty boy would try and buck up in to him. 

Eventually, he let out a satisfied moan as he felt himself filled, utterly, completely and greedily by his husband. He gave a few little rocks whilst he relaxed more and opened his eyes to look at Sokka. 

His face was pinched tight in pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t need much, but in all honest, Zuko was right at the edge too. 

So naked, besides his boots, he leant back a little, using a hand to brace himself on the bed and it gave Sokka a great view of him. He loved the trimmed little patch of black hair that sat just above his cock. It also meant that the tattoo Zuko hadn’t gotten for him took pride of place near his groin. “I swear if you don’t move soon I’m going to die. Right here...just..uh…” He whined. 

“....so...needy!” Zuko panted. But did what Sokka wanted. He rose himself up, shifting his position so he was able to grab the headboard. Using the leverage he began to bounce himself on his husband’s prick. He gasped and moaned and arched his back as he rode Sokka like his life depended on it.

Sokka was amazed Zuko’s thighs could take what he was doing. He was also utterly enraptured by the heavenly face above him. Twisted in bliss and gratification. He almost mewled in delight as he felt his stomach muscles go taught. 

Sokka couldn’t believe the mix of sensations washing over him. His arse was so full, as Zuko moved, it moved the toy inside of him too. He also had his dick burried deep inside the love of his life. He strained against the restraints, pulling at them as he arched his spine off of the bed. He gritted his teeth and then felt himself cumming powerfully inside of Zuko. 

He was ridden through his orgasm and collapsed back to the bed and felt Zuko come across his gut and chest with a cry of his name. For a moment Zuko couldn’t move, just bent over Sokka, panting. 

When he regained his composure he bent down to finally kiss the man. It was tender and loving and only reluctantly did Zuko pull away. He moved to untie the Prince’s wrists and ankles. He then quickly kissed them softly, “Are you okay?” He asked still a little breathless. 

“Okay?!” Sokka gasped, “Zuko...that was…!” He couldn’t think of a word big enough. Good enough. So he just finished with a noise. 

Zuko chuckled, “Well...that sounds impressive...I think.”

“It was! It was wow!” He said as he gasped as Zuko helped him remove the buttplug. He flopped back as he let Zuko rub cream in to his ankles and wrists. Once he was done he pulled his lover to him, kissing him sweetly at first. Then more passionately. He rolled ontop of Zuko then paused. 

“What was that?!” Sokka shot up butt naked on their bed, “Izumi?!” He hissed, “Shit.” He grabbed his clothes quickly and threw them on. He darted out of the room to check if it was their daughter and gave Zuko chance to change at a more dignified speed. At least the interruption was during the pillow talking and not the act itself.   
He was pulling his hair back in to it’s tie, strands clinging to his sweaty face and his cheeks were flushed through some form of exertion , . He made sure his cuffs were pulled down over his wrists. t T he boy next to Izumi gaped and his eyes bugged out of his head and he shot his face to the floor, it was obvious what the Prince had just been up to , . With a happy aftersex glow painting his cheeks and with his ruffled clothes. Sokka smoothed them down pathetically trying to pretend they hadn’t been rubled. Then as Izumi thrust something in to his face, unbothered by her Father’s parents clearly active sex life . She wasn’t stupid! She knew what they got up to. (Although, she didn’t actually know the half of it) . “Papa look!” Sokka had to take a step back to focus on her cupped palms.   
Zuko strolled out a moment later a little less rumpled and his hair pulled back into a messy and in Sokka’s opinion, incredibly sexy man bun. “We didn’t expect you back so soon.” He looked at the two kids. Izumi was all bright eyedwide eyed with a slightly wet sheen to them and she stared at her Dad’s. taring and the pPoor Peizhi who didn’t know where to look. Zuko shot a look at Sokka who smirked at his husband’s and their the young man's shared embarrassment. 

  
“We found an injured turtleduck!” She almost wailed, “Look!” She said and Zuko looked in to her hands. There was a tiny little chick with a damaged carapace. It looked as though it had been attacked by some form of hawk. His eyes went soft and sad in an instant, “Oh the poor little thing!” He gasped.   
Peizhi stood awkwardly but watched the Fire Lord out of the corner of his eye. His eyes kept darting to Izumi though.   
Sokka noticed.   
“Lets see if we can find something to put the little thing in?” He suggested to his daughter, “Young man, if you’d like to wait, you can escort my daughter to the kitchens to find this little guy something to eat?” He suggested and left Peizhi and Sokka alone together. Sokka folded his arms across his broad chest and glanced down at the bespectacled young man. He didn’t look sixteen, he still had a bit of a baby face, his eyes were more caramel colour than gold, but his eyes looked big behind the glasses.   
  


“You’re the Head of Postal Services son?” Sokka hummed.   
“Yes, Prince Sokka.” He said bowing his head, not quite being able to make eye contact.   
“She’s a good woman.” He mused.   
“She is...she’s a wonderful Mother…” He said softly. He wanted a hole to just swallow him up. He hadn’t expected to meet the Royal couple tonight, let alone be inside their private quarters. He especially hadn’t expected them to be doing THAT at six thirty in the evening. His parents didn’t even kiss each other in front of him let alone do _that_ in the early evening. He blushed thinking about it again. It wasn’t the fact it was two men, just that it made him think of sex, which at his age, was enough to drive him mad.   
“And what about your Father?” Sokka asked making small talk, he was starting to take a little pity on the boy in front of him. He remembered feeling utterly out of his depth with Yue and Arnook.  
“He’s a market stall owner.” The boy replied.   
“Oh?” Sokka softened a little, he loved the market. “What does he sell?”

“Flowers.” He said warmly.   
“Oh! Does he tend to set himself up next to the old woman who bellows about socks all the time?” Sokka grinned.   
“Yes.” The boy chuckled, he knew exactly who Sokka was on about.   
“He has very nice displays.” Sokka nodded, “I tended to buy Zuko...uh…” Formalities with a subject weren’t the best thing. But damnit this kid was in his home! Couldn’t he refer to his husband by name? But he relented, it was best not to. “Fire Lord Zuko, before we were married, flowers from there all the time.” He smiled.   
He sighed. Having to give up a lof of his impulsiveness for the marriage. 

“I…” He gaped looking up at Sokka, “I always thought he was joking about that.” He said.   
“Nah, I used to always be down the market before he the Fire Sages slapped me in marital bondage.” Sokka teased. Mmmh bondage. He drifted back to a few minutes earlier then cleared his throat. Pay attention! “I don’t get down there as much as I’d like. I’m glad he’s still going.”   
“He’s gotten really good business now he’s managed to cultivate some of the foreign plants.” He smiled, “I...oh…” He looked around, in their haste to bring the injured creature back they had forgotten Izumi’s gift, “I had bought Izumi . Uh! I mean the Princess Izumi! s Urh, s ome of his rarer specimens...and...and some seeds for the Fire Lord.” He flushed again, “Izumisaid … he’dgottenintogardening…” He mumbled.   
“The guards no doubt will have found them, I’m sure they’ll be returned.” He said, “You brought the Fire Lord a gift?” Sokka asked curiously.   
“It is polite.” The teen announced.   
“Indeed it is.” Sokka sighed, okay, he was warming up to this kid. “You’re pretty brave y’know…?” He mused. “Asking the Princess out.”   
“Actually...she...she asked me.” He nibbled his lip nervously, “I don’t know why...there’s other cooler guys than me in class.”   
“She?” He chuckled softly, “Well...she’s bold as brass and you’re a lucky guy.”   
“I know Sir, uh, Prince Sokka, sir, Your Majesty urh…” He fumbled over his words.   
“Okay...look, just between us...Sokka is okay.” He saw the worried look on the boy's face, “Or Sir.” He offered him.   
He nodded his head and saw Zuko and Izumi stroll out of a room with the little thing in a wooden box, nestled up amongst a silk scarf. “Daddy says we should ask the chefs if they have any little bowls for water and to mush up some corn or something and to try and feed him.”   
“It’s a him?” Sokka asked curiously.   
“I dunno...but I think it looks like a boy. I’ve called him Cabbage.”   
Zuko snorted and then remembered himself, he muffled his amusement behind his hand.   
“Cabbage?” Sokka raised an eyebrow, they said he named things bad.   
“We found him under the wild cabbages…” Peizhi added by way of explanation. 

“Aah.” Zuko smiled, “That’s something.”  
“I didn’t want to give him a proper name in case he doesn’t make it, then if he does we can give him another name.” She grabbed Peizhi hand as she shouted goodbye to her Father’s and dragged the bewildered young man away, only just letting him give a formal parting to the Fire Lord and Prince.   
Sokka grabbed Zuko’s waist and pulled him close, “Well...that was close.” He chuckled.   
“At least I’d untied you beforehand…” He smirked.   
Sokka laughed.   
“So, what do you think of him?” Zuko asked as he lent his head on Sokka’s shoulder.   
“He seems...annoyingly...nice.” He sighed.   
“Don’t be like that…” Zuko rolled his eyes. “Though...if he hurts her…” Zuko added.   
“Way ahead of you there...I already know where to bury the body.”   
The Father’s laughed together, not entirely sure if it was a joke or not. 

\-----------

Fortunately little Cabbage, the name had stuck, had gotten better and was released back with his friends to the pond. He was recognisable because of the lines across his shell, he was also very friendly. So Izumi was sad to leave him and Peizhi, but so excited that she was going away. The carriage was prepared and Zuko gave his daughter and his Prince a tight hug before they set off to Republic City. He told Sokka to give Toph his love and without much fanfare, the two were off.   
Zuko was stewing over the decision though. He knew he had to give his daughter chance to do more, to explore the world a little. But he was still worried. He had sent his best guards off with them. He had also asked the Kyoshi warriors to meet them en route. He missed having the ladies in the palace, but they had been needed elsewhere. But he was glad he could still always call on them when he needed to.   
He watched until the carriage rolled out of the gate and turned to busy himself with his duties. He was missing the both of them already though. He didn’t realise he had become so utterly pathetic.   
Izumi however was so excited to be getting to see somewhere new. Sokka had always told her, well, the child friendly stories, of what he got up to in the city when he was the Governor and Ambassador. 

It was day five in their journey and the boat finally docked in the harbour of Republic City. Sokka strode down the gang plank and gasped as he spotted a familiar uniform and then beamed when his favourite Kyohsi Warrior dashed over to him and the Princess. “SUKI!” He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, spinning them both around a little.   
“Sokka!” She grinned, “Or...should I say Prince Sokka?” She teased as he set her down. She smiled and bowed to him finally and then the Princess.   
“It’s always just Sokka to you Suki!” He pouted at even the thought of formalities between the two of them. “What are you doing here?!”   
“Fire Lord Zuko asked us to keep an eye on you.” She smirked and pointed a finger at his chest, “To make sure you stay out of trouble.”   
“I am scandalised!” He gasped, “I would never, ever try and get in to trouble.”   
“No...but it tends to happen anyway.” She joked. “Princess...you’ll help us wont you?”   
Izumi gazed up at her, “If you dress me up!” She added.   
“Oh...she drives a hard bargain doesn’t she?” Suki blinked.   
“Fearless like her Daddy aren’t you?” He smiled. “Not as reckless though.”   
“Daddy isn’t reckless is he?” She asked innocently and Suki laughed.   
“What?!” Izumi demanded.   
“I’ll tell you later Sparkles. We’ve got dignitaries to impress.” He chuckled.   
“Uuuh but then you wont tell me.” She whined.   
“Oh if he doesn’t...I will. The Fire Lord never seemed to have much self preservation…” She looked haunted for a moment remembering when Zuko lept across the Boiling Lake and was caught by Sokka. Or everytime he ran head first in to a fight. Or basically, Zuko’s entire life before and a lot of occasions after being corronated. She didn’t even know about the Blue Spirit!   
Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe we shouldn’t tell her everything…” He whispered to the warrior. They turned and headed towards the City Hall for the lunch meeting and then were shown to a very fancy hotel. Sokka and Izumi were sharing. Once their cases were set down and the door closed, both eyed each other and without speaking, flung themselves at the bed. Sokka flopped down face first and then felt waves of mattress heaving as Izumi jumped up and down. He laughed and sat up, “So, what would you like to do with any free time we have?”   
“Shopping!” She shouted. “I want a pretty dress! And a new book and some food and a present for Daddy and…” She counted off many things she wanted to buy on her trip to the shopping precinct.   
“Anything other than shopping?” Sokka chuckled.   
“Oh...I want to go to the observatory!” She grinned. “Oh and a play!”   
“Okay, but you know we need to be sure we keep on schedule.” Sokka said, his face going tight as he tried not to laugh. But he lost it when Izumi doubled up, like that was going to happen.   
He grinned as he took his daughter’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. He had helped raise her for eight years, seven of them he had been married to Zuko. He knew there was so much more to go through with her. But after her date, he realised she was growing up. She didn’t need Sokka and Zuko the way she used to. It made him a little sad. So this chance to be silly with her, he was going to make sure it was a special trip. 

“Well, we can try the observatory tonight?” He asked, “Then we’ll see about tickets for a play later on in the trip?” He suggested.   
“How many days are we here?” She asked.   
“Five.” He smiled, “Then the trip back home.” He smiled, he was missing Zuko, but at least he had Izumi and now Suki for company. Poor Zuko had no one.

\----------------  
  
Poor Zuko was indeed feeling lonely. He put down the gardening book when he realised he couldn’t focus. He sighed and sat forward staring out in to the walled garden. If he went to bed he’d not sleep well. Without Sokka he found it difficult to drift off. Usually he’d be able to snuggle with Izumi when Sokka was away, but without both of them, he felt a little lost. He stood up and decided he’d go through a few yoga positions so stripped his robes so he was only in his bottoms, that hung low on his hips. The top of the tattoo only just visible. He was lost in the routine when he suddenly snapped his head around and shot up, defensively. He was sure he had seen movement out of the corner of his good eye. He scanned the darkness. He couldn’t see anything, but now he was turned in to the sounds of the garden. He scanned the shadows, there was nothing. The last thing he needed was another assasination attempt! He lowered his hands slowly. He frowned as he slunk down in to his patio chair, watching the garden. He wasn’t relaxing, he was waiting.

\-------------

  
Sokka walked hand in hand with the fourteen year old. The guards falling behind, Suki stood next to Izumi.   
“Daddy didn’t do that did he?!” She gasped.   
“Yes, he did, caught me. Saved me from falling.” Sokka smiled warmly.   
“Is that when you fell in love?!” She asked.   
“Uh…” He glanced at Suki, who he had been dating at the time. “No, Sparkles, that came later. Much later. But that was when we became best friends.” He smiled down at her.   
“Oh. I guess Daddy must have been in love with Mama then?” She asked tilting her head.   
“Well...it was your Mama that saved us from plunging in to the lake.” Suki smiled, “She was really brave.”   
“And pretty.” Sokka smiled.   
Izumi gave a weak smile, “Am I like her?”   
“Oh wow...so much. So, so much!” Sokka nodded eagerly. “You’re so pretty!” He gushed.   
“Oh, so, so pretty.” Suki joined in and Izumi blushed. 

\---------------

  
Zuko hadn’t moved, he was watching a spot in the garden he had heard a noise. But he was confused. No one had attacked him yet and the spot in the garden didn’t look it could hide a fully grown person. He was getting frustrated. Patience wasn’t really his thing. He shot up from his seat. “Just come on already!” He snapped, possibly at nothing. Was he just paranoid? Though he had had so many things happen to him in the past that he probably wasn’t being!

\---------------

His daughter was silent as she squeezed one eye shut and looked up at the stars with the other, glued to the telescope. She had never seen the night sky like this before. She kept looking and moving it slight to study another patch of sky. Sokka tilted his head to the old professor who was musing about the constellations. Izumi hanging on his every word and asking insightful questions every so often.  
Sokka was looking at a huge chart of the night sky. It was a beautiful thing. Izumi gasped, “I think I saw a shooting star!” She grinned from across the room.   
Suki siddled up to Sokka as the professor went to speak with Izumi to try and talk her through what she was seeing out of the gap of the roof. “So...how have you been?”   
“Good. Really good.” He smiled. “It’s been too long though, seeing you. The gang…” He sighed.   
“Things are different now.” She shrugged, “You’ve a lot more responsibilities.” She pointed out then looked at him curiously. “Was Izumi right?” She mused.   
“Hrm? About what?” Sokka asked innocently.   
“That Boiling Rock was when you fell in love with Zuko?” She shrugged, “Things got a bit...distant with us after that. I figured it was just the stress of war…”   
Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment. “I…” He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “No. I always thought he was hot, but no. It did. It came much later.” He promised Suki, “You and I just...wanted different things, we had different places we needed to be.” He gave her a gentle smile.   
“Yeah. I guess.” She glanced at him warmly, “Sokka...I need to tell you something…” She glanced around, “I’m pregnant.” She whispered.   
“Oh my god!” He almost squeaked, “I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend!” He grinned, “Who is it?!”   
“Uh…” She frowned, “I don’t have a boyfriend.” She added.   
“...oh.” He only frowned because Suki was. “Well...you’re having a baby...does it...does it matter?” He asked softly.   
“I guess not. I’m just...freaking out a little bit about it.” She admitted. “I can’t keep it hidden for much longer, but i needed to tell you. I...I can’t just...throw myself into a fight…” She admitted.   
“Oh, oh no. Of course not…look...you...you come and visit us in the Palace, please!” He said, “We’ll make sure you get the best doctors and...we’ll help. Zuko and I...and Izumi!”   
“You don’t need to do that.” Suki chuckled gently.   
“I know, but...the amount of times you’ve saved Zuko’s life...it’s the least we can do. At least until you’re less freaked out about it?” He suggested.   
“And it wouldn’t get weird?” She questioned.   
“Nah, c’mon...we’re way past being over each other...right?” He asked.   
Suki smiled, “Sokka, I’ll always have a soft spot for you and love you, but yes, we’re way past being over each other.”   
“Great, I don’t think Zuko would be jealous of you.” He shrugged. He hoped he wouldn’t be. Maybe he should have asked first before inviting her. But, it was too late now! He’d deal with it later. He turned back to Izumi as he heard her yawn loudly. “I think that’s our cue to go to bed.” 

\----------------

  
Zuko had glared at the garden for hours, he finally convinced himself he was just being paranoid. The guards on the other side of the wall would have seen someone! The security in the Palace was better than ever! No one could get in. He ran a hand over his face, being careful of his scar. He was just tired and it always made him jumpy.   
He pushed himself up from his seat and headed inside. Pulling the door to. He stopped as he heard a scratching at the door. He turned, swallowing deeply, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He walked back towards the door and pushed it open. There was nothing. He growled as he stepped out, looking left and right. He shook his head again and pulled the door to once more, locking it securely. He turned around and yelled as he fell back against the door, something was attacking him. As he managed to right himself and darted his eyes around the room, there was nothing there. He pulled himself up off of the floor and then froze. His eyes glued to a spot, just in front of the fireplace.   
There...on the floor....was....

\-----------------  
  
Sokka had to carry Izumi a quarter of the way home, she was a stuborn teen so he'd had to throw her over his shoulder when she started to stumble. He laid her down on the bed and turned to Suki who was wiping her make-up off. He tilted his head to her and sat down watching her curiously, “Sooooo?”   
“Don’t start Sokka…” She sighed.   
“What?” He pouted.   
“...it was a party, I was drunk...so was he. He was a sexy Fire Nation soldier.” She shrugged. “I couldn’t even tell you what he really looked like, let alone his name.” She finished cleaning her face and turned to Sokka. “I never planned this, but, I, I’ve been over and over it. I never wanted to be a Mother, I don’t think, but now it’s happening…” She smiled weakly again.   
“Suki...are you sure?” He didn’t want to talk her out of it, but this felt like a big deal.   
“I’m don't know Sokka. I honestly don't.” She had always been a warrior, it was what she was. A child would change that.   
“...oh…” Sokka gave her an encouraging smile, “Well, even if you had never wanted to be a Mother, I know you’ll make a great one.” He added honestly.   
“I best get to my own room. I think I’ll need to tell one of the other girls to take over as your personal guard.” She stood up and pressed a kiss to the side of Sokka’s temple. “I’ll think about your offer Sokka about a visit.” She added, but that was the best she could do for now.   
“Okay. Suki...wait.” He said as he stood up and pulled her into a hug, “Izumi and I are going to be seeing a play at some point, come with us?” He asked with that dopey smile of his.   
She reached up and stroked his face, “Again, I’ll think about it.” She promised. “Goodnight Sokka.” She was certainly, most positively, over him. She kept telling herself. If she did it convincingly, she might believe it one day.   
Sokka watched her go and shut the door behind her. He turned to look at the sleeping Izumi and got himself ready for bed. Suki, with a baby? He hadn’t been expecting that. He had thought about them, maybe having a child one day. But then Suki had broken up with him. But he still cared about her, he didn’t want her to struggle on her own. He settled down into bed next to Izumi, it was a huge bed so he could give her space. He turned to watch her sleep for a little before staring at the ceiling. He was missing Zuko. 

\--------------------

The Fire Lord was currently laid on his stomach staring out across the floor. He stared into yellow eyes. He dare not move. He was frozen to the spot by what he was seeing. He wasn’t sure he wasn’t going mad. Those yellow eyes were clearly staring back, judging and studying the Fire Lord. His breath hitched as the creature crept closer. One of Zuko’s hands was stretched out slightly in front of him and he felt his fingers were being nuzzled. Tentatively he raised his hand and a warm, scaly head scooted underneath it. He grinned wide as he stroked the head and was happy to hear little pleasant chirpings coming from the red little dragon. He dared to speak now he had so clearly earned his trust. “Where did you come from?!” He gasped. The dragon tilted its head at him and then started to dart around the room, sniffing at everything. Zuko stood up and quickly followed him. Careful to put out any fires the little fellow accidentally began through excitement. He had almost forgotten how lonely he felt. 

\----------------------

It was the last day Izumi and Sokka were in Republic City. All of their royal duties had been completed and they would be heading home come dawn. So on their last night they had seen a play that was so awful Sokka just had to buy the script for Zuko and they had snuck away from the guards to head into the market. They had probably already bought enough but it didn't hurt to look. Besides they got to pretend they were just two normal folk like this. He knew the soldiers would be having kittens. He felt a bit bad for them. "Should I take something back for Peizhi?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know. I guess that depends?" Sokka scratched his beard whilst always keeping an eye on his surroundings. 

"On what?" She hummed as she glanced at the stall in front of her. 

"On how much you like him? On whether you want to? So long as you know you don't have to…" He reeled off. 

"He got me something on our first date. It's only fair to get him something though, isn't it?" She looked up at Sokka. Wearing her new green and gold dress and her hair plaited either side of her head. 

"You don't have to reciprocate." He pointed out again. 

"Okay fine. I WANT to get him something." She shrugged. 

"Then fine... what does he like?" They scoured the market stalls for a while before Izumi decided on a book. 

Sokka casually glanced around the book stall and found a box tucked in a corner. He glanced at the shopkeeper who grinned wickedly at him. A quick flick through told him why. His eyes bugged out of his head and he stuffed the booklet back inside and kicked the box away from him as if it might explode. He had only read a few words but 'tentacles' and 'every orifice' had stuck out like the words had been glowing. He stalked back around the stall and Izumi had finished up paying. 

"I think we should head back now." He smiled. "Heading home tomorrow!" 

"Yeah it's been nice being away but I miss Daddy and…" She blushed, too embarrassed to finish the sentence. 

Sokka smirked, "Izumi and Peizhi sitting in a tree…"

"Papa!" She wailed. 

Sokka chuckled but stopped before a full blown tantrum came his way. They turned and headed back to the guest house. All was going well until the crowds thinned right out and it was just the two of them. Luckily Sokka always had his sword and boomerang. He couldn't tell you how happy he had been when they had been found and returned to him a few months after the final showdown with the comet. He thought he'd lost them forever. But now, he was even more glad about having them. 

He stepped closer to the Princess as the quiet streets grew darker. Not many lights were on and there were a number of alleyways coming off in every direction from the main street they were walking down. Both of them froze when they heard something. Sokka's hand instinctively reached for his sword. His boomerang already clutched in the other. What surprised him more was that Izumi had produced two daggers from somewhere. But as he thought about it, it didn't shock him. She was Mai's daughter afterall. Plus, Zuko and Sokka spent a lot of time teaching her how to handle herself. Knives were obviously easier to conceal about your person. Maybe it was also because they had been Mai's preferred weapon too. 

The two of them moved to stand back to back as they tried to work out what the noise was and where it was coming from. Izumi cocked her head. "It sounds like fighting…" 

Sokka relaxed a little. "Yeah it does. It also isn't getting louder so we'll be…Izumi!" He shrieked in a totally manly way as he dashed after his daughter. 

She suddenly stopped as she saw a few men man-handling a woman who couldn't be much older than her. The woman looked terrified and Izumi's protective instincts kicked in. 

"Get lost little girl. This doesn't concern you." One of the men spat. Utterly unaware of who he was addressing. 

"Yeah put those away so you don't get hurt." The second man said. 

"I'm not the one about to be hurt." She said with brash confidence Sokka had heard so many times come from Zuko's mouth. She spun, literally into action and within seconds it was over. Fourteen years of martial arts training and a lifetime around weapons, she was more skilled than any thug on the street. Sokka rounded the corner just in time to see the Princess dig a dagger in the foot of the man left standing. He growled in pain but was rooted in place by the blade stuck between the cobbles. 

Sokka let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and trotted up to the teenager comforting the older girl. "There, there. You're safe now." 

Sokka moved in an instant, his arm barely flexing as he sent his boomerang towards the head of the man who had been sprawled out on the floor but was now upright. It connected with a thunk and came spinning back to him. He caught it and smiled at the eighteen year old? She stared in amazement realising who the man with the boomerang was. "Are...are you?" 

"Sh... don't tell anyone." He smiled. "Look ...is there a patrol nearby or something?" He glanced at the three incapacitated men. He knocked out the other man trying to pry his foot off of the ground with the boomerang for good measure. He slumped back, his leg bent awkwardly. 

"Yes...in a few minutes. But please...I just want to get home." She pleaded. 

Sokka frowned, "I'm sure it's better to explain what happened…" 

"No! Please...I just want to go…" She snivelled. 

"Papaaaa!" Izumi whined. 

"Urgh." He slapped his forehead then dragged his hand down his face. "Is it far?" 

"No. Just a few streets away." She stood up with the Princess' help and with one look back at the three men out cold Sokka followed. 

The woman who he learnt was Li Joo walked them to a large house. Sokka recognised it as one of the Minister's houses. She was from a wealthy family. He had heard about the abductions happening in the city'. Toph was tearing her hair out about it all. Sokka had been really dissapointed that in their entire stay, Toph had only been squeezed in once for a catch up.

She hurried up to the door and pulled on the rope for the bell. A servant opened the door and Li Joo waved them both in. "We really need to be getting off…" Sokka said but it was unheard as the girl began to shout the whole house awake. Everyone hurried into the hall and Sokka felt like a trapped possum-chicken. 

Izumi beamed as her heroics were recounted. 

The girl's Father stepped forward. "Are you really Prince Sokka?" 

"Nooo….no. Not at all... we're just ordinary folks heading back to our hotel to bed. No Royalty here. Nope." He said unconvincingly. 

"And you're the Princess of the Fire Nation?" He asked in awe. 

"Yep." Izumi answered. 

"Nope." Sokka replied too late. "Uh...no...no you're not." He glared at her. If Zuko found out that they ditched the guards AND ran into a... whatever had been going on, then had followed a random stranger to her home, then had admitted who they were when no one knew WHERE they were he would lose his freaking mind. Izumi must have read his face like a book and looked back at the gaping crowd of family and staff. 

"Oh right. Uhm...no...I'm Sissy...uh...Sissy...Stone?" She shrugged as her eyes had darted around the room for inspiration. All too obviously she had found it in a statue in an alcove. 

Sokka slapped his forehead again. At least when he had called himself Wang Fire he had done it with conviction. "Okay. So obviously we're lying…" He conceded. 

"No. Your Majesties. We understand that you need to remain incognito!" An older woman spoke. He assumed she was the mother. "But thank you. Thank you for saving our daughter." She gasped, almost in tears. 

"Yeah well...it was the Princess who really…" He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't look like the Prince in common clothes.

"It was the boomerang that gave it away…and urh...the hair style..." Li Joo whispered loudly. 

"I'm just glad she's safe!" Izumi bounced. "Why were those bullies after you?" She frowned. 

"I... I've had threats made...I'm trying to clean up the mess in the city. Get the criminals off the streets...stop the protection rackets and…" he grabbed his daughter and held her close. "I think this was a terrible message they were trying to send." 

"That's awful! You need to get the police around here now!" Sokka gasped. 

"That will make things worse. We just need to be more careful." The mother replied. 

"But…" Sokka began. "Toph.."

"We're so thankful to you both. But please. Let us deal wit this in our own way. Please is there anything we can do to repay you?" The father cut in. 

"Uh…" He and Izumi shared a look. "Don't mention this to anyone?" 

"But…" Li Joo began. 

"No... seriously. If Zu-the Fire Lord finds out about this I will probably end up if not dead, at least locked away out of trouble for the rest of my life. The Princess..."

"Will never be let out of his sight again…" She finished for him. "So please… really... don't say anything!" She paused a moment using her 'commanding princess' voice for the next part, "Knowing Li Joo is safe is enough thanks for the both of us." She smiled. 

Sokka smiled proudly at Izumi, "Well said little leader in training." He whispered. 

"I... well...if you insist." The Father smiled. "Can I call you a cab?" He offered. 

"No...no a carriage will take too long. We're only a few blocks away. We had best get going." He smiled. He took Izumi's hand and with a few waves and goodbyes they hurried into the night. 

\-----------------

However they hadn't been quite so good at sneaking back into the hotel. "Where have you two been?" A rather frazzled Suki demanded. The guards seemingly relieved but equally pissed off as well. 

"A play…" Sokka replied pathetically. 

"That ended hours ago and you snuck out before the second curtain call!" She snapped. Obviously the guards had been talking. 

"We went shopping." Izumi produced the book for Peizhi as proof. 

"Without an escort! Anything could have happened!" She added. Izumi looked down blushing and Sokka looked anywhere but at the hormonal Kyoshi warrior. "What did happen?!" Suki narrowed her eyes at the Prince. 

"Nothing!" He sputtered.

She grabbed him roughly and man handled him, checking for any damage. She did the same to Izumi and once satisfied they were in one piece she turned to the guards that had let them escape. "I think...it would be a good idea if this never got back to the Fire Lord!" There was a frantic nodding from everyone and she huffed jabbing a finger into Sokka's chest, "You sir are so very lucky I am too tired to shout at you. But don't ever, ever pull anything like this again. Especially with the Princess in tow! You're not a fifteen year old kid anymore. You have responsibilities." She was starting to sound like Katara. "You're also a prime target for assassin's or kidnappers or...or... delinquents." 

"This is you not shouting at me?" He snapped an eyebrow then clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Prince Sokka…" She warned. 

"Never doing it again. Never. Promise. Ever." He blabbed. She eyed the Princess next. 

"I promise I won't do anything either!" She swore. 

"Go to bed and let's never speak of this again." She ordered and flew out of the room. 

Sokka guiltily eyed the guards who shut the door and took up position outside.

Izumi started to giggle and Sokka couldn't help but join in, mostly with relief. "Okay...so. All things considered...I think we got off pretty lightly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, as requested, reposting with some smut! Smut and fluff though, becuase, well...it's these two) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	5. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and Princess return home. Zuko confronts a thief and tensions mount

Fortunately for the Prince and Princess, Zuko didn't find out about their little night away from the watchful eyes of their escort and the journey home had been uneventful. 

The return home hadn't been met with a big fanfare because they had made port late in the evening. So they had decided to meet Zuko at the Palace.   
Izumi burst out of the carriage first and flung herself at her Father. He lifted her off of her feet and gave her a warm parental hug. He set her down and cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you, Princess." He smiled, only slightly embarrassed in front of the staff who were unloading the trailers. 

"I missed you too Daddy!" She hugged his waist.   
"Don't I get a hug?" Sokka grinned as he strode towards the Fire Lord. He stood to Zuko's side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Missed me?"   
"A little." He teased.   
"Rude." Sokka pouted and folded his arms as Izumi dashed up to one of the maids to show off her the dress she was wearing.   
"I'll show you how much I missed you later." He whispered.   
"Okay." Sokka smiled no longer pouting.   
"Uh…"Zuko watched the boxes getting unloaded and piling up in the entrance way. "Have you bankrupted the whole Nation on your shopping trip…?"   
"Pfff..no…?" He raised an eyebrow. "Nah." He shook his head. "Anyway it's useful stuff and presents!" He grumbled. 

"Well...you can show me tomorrow. I need to show you and Izumi something." He said as he took Sokka's hand and held out his other for his daughter. The three of them walked towards their private quarters and that was when Sokka pulled Zuko in for a passionate hello kiss.   
"Uh!" Izumi rolled her eyes. But only turned her face awat from the doting couple. She was used to their affection.   
Zuko blushed a little as he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Uh...oh yes!" His brain got back on track. 

"Wait here!" He said as he dashed into the garden and then pushed the doors open and in flew, actually flew a red dragon, with leather wings and claws and teeth.   
Sokka gasped and slammed himself back against the door as the dragon landed on the back of the couch. It must only be a baby because the landing was a little clumsy and it was only the size of a small moo-pig. Izumi stared open mouthed as Zuko scratched the creatures head. 

There was a long silence, only the sounds of happy chirping and breathing could be heard.   
"What...the…?" Was all Sokka managed to get out.   
"It's...a dragon." Zuko said blinking.   
"I can see that!" He squeaked in a higher pitch than he had meant to. "I mean... how….why?" He jibbered. "Izumi!" He gasped as she walked closer with her hand out.   
"He's very friendly." Zuko promised. "If a bit mischievous."   
The dragon lowered his head slightly as Izumi approached and allowed her to pet him. She gasped in delight. Staring in utter awe and disbelief at a creature that was supposed to be extinct.   
"But... where did he come from?!" Sokka gaped as the dragon nudged Izumi.   
"I have absolutely no idea." Zuko chuckled. "I've named him Druk. He seems quite attached to me." He shrugged.   
"You're keeping him?!" Sokka blinked.   
"No... I'm simply letting him stay if he chooses to." Zuko shrugged as he watched Izumi get knocked back slightly by a strong head. She chuckled and came back to hug Druk. The dragon letting her.   
"But...you can't keep him here!" Sokka waved his hand dramatically.   
"Why?" Zuko huffed.   
"It's! It's a dragon!" He said, "He's not house trained."   
"Neither were you." Zuko teased.   
"Rude…" Sokka pouted. "Might eat the staff!"   
"He won't." Zuko rolled his eyes.   
"He might eat the turtleducks." Sokka pointed out.   
Both Izumi and Zuko gasped. Zuko studied Druk. "Well...we'll just teach him not to. " Zuko said and that was that.   
\---------------  
Sokka had eventually dared to pet Druk. He still wasn't sure about him.   
He knew there would be trouble when the Prince and Fire Lord went to bed. Druk was curled up on the sheets happily. After being shooed away by Sokka he started his desperate groping of his husband and was getting happily hot and bothered before he noticed Druk staring. He tried to ignore it but groaned and stopped. 

"What?" Zuko panted.   
"He's staring! Tell him to stop." Sokka whined.  
Zuko turned to look at the dragon. "What does it matter?"   
"Look at him! He's judging me." Sokka whined. 

"You're.. he's? ...what? You're being paranoid. Come on." Zuko pulled him back for a kiss but Sokka squirmed away.   
"No. No. It's too off putting. Druk' come on." He said as he shooed at him, Druk did move. Then Sokka stood up to chase him out of the room. Then Druk moved, but only into Sokka's spot on the bed and Zuko laughed at Sokka's face. "See! He doesn't like me!" He complained. He tried to move him but without being cruel he couldn’t get the creature to budge. "He did this on purpose." He pouted. 

"Sokka!" Zuko frowned. "He's only a baby and who knows where his parents are... look I've written to the Sun Warriors... we'll know how to better look after him. But come on... come back to bed." He said reaching out to him.   
"I'm not having sex with him in the room!" Sokka whined. As if on cue Druk started to snore loudly.   
"Well I'm not waking him." Zuko raised his eyebrow.   
"Fine!" Sokka grumbled as he stripped for bed and sighed as he got into his side. But he couldn't reach Zuko for a hug. He climbed out of bed and settled back on Zuko's side spooning him. "I'm telling you Zuko... he's doing all this on purpose."   
Zuko patted Sokka's hand, "Of course the baby dragon is...of course." He smirked as Druk woke up enough to snuggle up next to Zuko.   
\-------------------

There was a clack as Zuko pushed a button and it sent something smack against a rubber roller. He quirked his eyebrow at Sokka. "What is it?"

"Oh! This!" He grinned, wide and crooked. "It's a writing machine. See it's got all the characters...you use it to write. It's so much quicker than brush or quill. Your staff will love it. I've ordered more but figured you could practice with it first. All the letters you write, it''ll be great. Once you get used to it." He rolled some paper into it and tapped the keys. 

He had written out 'I love you' and passed it to Zuko. He smiled softly. "Thank you."   
"I also got you... this." He held out the play manuscript and program from the terrible play. "It was awful Zuko. You'd have loved making fun of it."  
"Thanks." He said quietly again. He forgot how much Sokka loved spoiling him when he got the chance. "What's that?" Zuko asked as Sokka.   
"That's for later…" He whispered and winked.   
"Huh... what is it?" Zuko asked trying to look into the box. Sokka snapped it closed.   
"Later! Patience." He scolded.   
"Fine…" He pouted. 

"Aha! Here is your map." Sokka said. "That was so expensive!"   
"Sorry... sorry. All of this unnecessary stuff you bought and the thing I NEEDED is what you complain about?" Zuko gasped.   
Sokka just shrugged.   
"Impossible." He grouches as he snatched the map and headed to his study. He unfurled the map knowing Sokka would excitedly look through everything he had bought then spend the afternoon playing with things and finding a home or showing it off. He doubted he'd see his husband until the evening. 

He began to study each square of the map. When he was done, he did it again. He pinned it to the wall and sectioned it off into squares with string. He checked each section and when he cleared it, he stuck a piece of paper over the top of it. It was late when he pushed a piece of white paper over the last square. His shoulders slumped. 

It wasn't there. 

He was sat in his chair staring at the now hidden map when Sokka walked in. "Uh…" He was really impressed with the wall. All the different sections, everything looked really organised. He grinned. "Wow." A little turned on by his husband's administration.

"It isn't there Sokka." His voice seemed small.   
It snapped Sokka out of his admiration, "What isn't?" He didn't know what Zuko had been looking for.   
"Jingxi." Zuko huffed.   
"Uh?" Sokka was lost.   
"A town that magically appeared after my coronation." He sighed. "A town that doesn't exist, that had been receiving aid for eighteen years…" He swallowed hard. 

It started to fall into place now "Some... someone made a town up to steal money?!"   
"It's swamp land. I sent someone one out to check the area when I first suspected. This map confirms that the town was added after we started to sort out returning land and territory."   
"Shit Zuko…" Sokka sucked in a breath. "Do you know who?"

"..." Zuko's brow furrowed. His voice almost cracked. "Yam." 

"No! No fucking way. Oh...oh my...no. Are you sure?!" Sokka paled. Yam had been one of Zuko's closest allies all the way through the years. He'd been the reason why the two idiots had realised how much they needed each other. 

He'd arranged their wedding!

He'd organised Mai's funeral. 

He'd been the first to sign all of Zuko's new laws. 

He'd been Zuko's confidant. 

He couldn't fathom how betrayed Zuko must be feeling right now. He knew Zuko wouldn't make an accusation like this easily. But he didn't want to believe it.   
"I will be...once I ask him." Zuko whispered.   
"Zuko... leave that to the guards...the lawyers... please?!" Sokka begged and took his hand.   
Zuko pulled it away. "I need to know first." He said flatly.   
Sokka sighed and crouched down next to his love. "Okay. Okay. But there's nothing more you can do tonight. Come to bed." He smiled.   
"No. I'm not sleepy. I'm fine. You go." He said. His jaw set. His eyes glaring at the wall.   
The Prince stood. He knew he would lose this argument. So he left his spouse to brood in his study.   
Druk looked a little annoyed it was only Sokka to snuggle tonight. But he quickly picked up on Sokka's mood and took pity on him. He let himself be cuddled close. Sokka wasn't too bad. At least he was warm. 

The door clicked shut in the Council chamber and Zuko was twirling a quill between his fingers.   
"You wished to see me Lord Zuko?" High Councillor Yam smiled. Unaware of Zuko's investigation.   
"Yam." He said as calmly as he could. "I am going to give you one chance. One chance only." 

Yam had already changed his body stance. His eyes now finally able to take in some of the papers on the table. Budgets. Town names. Zuko's handwritten notes. Zuko wasn't looking at him. He swallowed hard.   
"To tell me what you have been up to." He now looked at the older man. Daring him to lie. 

Yam sighed. "May I sit, Sir?" He did when Zuko gestured to the cushion. Yam stroked a few fingers through his beard and sighed. "I…" He watched the still rather young Fire Lord. He knew his behaviour would shake the younger man. He felt guilty. But it had never been enough for him to want to stop. But Zuko knew. Oh yes. Zuko knew. "I have been stealing from the relief funds." He concluded. 

He heard a quick inhale of breath. Zuko had known but he didn't want to believe it. He had trusted Yam. There was a long, awkward silence. Zuko finally spoke. "Why?" It seemed a stupid question. But he needed to understand the reason why Yam would do this. Didn't he pay him enough?

"Because it was so easy." He replied. "You were so young and naive and had so much to do in such a short space of time. You tried to do everything and couldn't see it all. I knew that there was a chance to get something out of it. The changes made to your Sages, Advisor's and Council Members... it was an opportunity too good to be true." He sighed. 

"Because I was inexperienced you took advantage?" He added, trying to remain unmoved. Unemotional. 

"Indeed. I thought I would take just a little to help my daughter and pay for her studies. When no one noticed, I took more. Then the town had existed for years and…" He stroked his beard. "Here we are." He had never expected to be caught in all honesty. But he always knew that it was a chance. There are always consequences to your choices. Hurting the Fire Lord in the process, was a consequence he had always hoped to avoid. 

Zuko swallowed hard. He heard the waver in his own voice. "Obviously you will face trial." His Adams apple bobbed high and then low in his throat. 

"I…" Yam sighed. "Please do not think I never had anything other than the utmost respect and admiration for you Fire Lord Zuko." He knew nothing he could say would mend this. He couldn't bribe the Fire Lord. He couldn't shake Zuko's strong sense of justice. He couldn't run. He couldn't deny things. He resigned himself to his fate. But he had to say this to the young man. "Everything I ever said to you was true and sincere." 

Zuko nearly scoffed, but didn't. 

"May I...enquire as to how you discovered this?" 

"I couldn't remember the name of the town." Zuko replied softly. "It nagged at me. So I began to look into it. I had spent weeks memorising the names of towns we needed to help. I said them almost like a prayer. But then YOU took over the relief funding to help and it has been years since I had to sign anything off. But you were on your Summer holiday. So I needed to sign off the budgets. I didn't recognise the name." He looked at his hands on the desk. "The original map is missing. I am guessing you removed it?" 

"It is in my private study." Yam replied. His throat was dry. The dread was setting in. He had lost his freedom now. He would rot in jail for the rest of his life. He had brought shame on his family. He shook slightly now as it all became too real. 

"You will be escorted home so it can be retrieved." Zuko said in hushed tones. " You can also explain to your family what is happening…" He didn't look back at Yam.   
"Thank you...Fire Lord Zuko. As always...you are too kind." He stood and bowed deeply.   
Too kind? Maybe that was the problem. No one would have dared to steal from his Father.   
Zuko dismissed him and pushed the papers away in disgust. He stood up and headed to his private quarters. He was not to be disturbed. 

Sokka had heard. The arrest had been made and the whole palace was gossiping and whispering. He also knew how terrible Zuko must be feeling. He cancelled his meetings and headed to their private quarters without a second thought. 

Zuko was pacing. He couldn't block out the dark thoughts sending him spiralling. How many other people were laughing behind his back? Lying to his face? Stealing from his people? Who could he trust now? Why was his judgement so poor? Eighteen years! How could he have been so foolish? He really was stupid. He thought Yam had been an ally. Someone he could rely on. That he believed in Zuko. But it had been a lie. He just tolerated the young and innocent Fire Lord. 

Used him so he could get what he wanted. Zuko had paced into the bedroom and tugged his hair out of the top but. He half stripped and flopped on the bed. He draped an arm over his face. 

Why had Yam done this? Why had he had to find out. It wasn't fair. Which of his other staff were deceitful? Oh no. No. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't undo eighteen years of growth. Of emotional development. He needed to trust his Government. His attendant. He sat bolt upright. 

No one was going to try and assassinate him again.

But he had gotten sloppy in recent years. Was too relaxed around them all. Perhaps that had been the plan. A slow lie until they could slip something into his drink. 

Was Izumi safe? Was Sokka? Oh no. He couldn't think like that! He tugged at his hair. "No." He breathed out. "No." He squeezed his eyes shut. It was just one man. One stupid, greedy man. 

Just as he felt himself drowning, he looked up and he was there. 

His constant saviour. 

He held out his hands and in a heartbeat Sokka was inside them. He held Zuko close and squeezed him gently. "Zuko…" He kissed the top of his head. "Don't let one silly person ruin everything you've built here." He sighed as Zuko's fingers curled into Sokka's purple tunic. "Don't clam up again." He almost begged. 

He knew how hard it had been for Zuko to trust people. 

Zuko shot his eyes up and then lunged at Sokka. He needed distracting. Desperately. He needed to shut out the thoughts. Break the circle of self doubt and internal mocking.

Sokka was a little surprised but kissed back. But he knew his husband was deflecting. He didn't want to take advantage. But it was hard to think when all of his blood rushed south. Finally as Zuko tossed Sokka's tunic to the floor and started worshipping his chest with hand and mouth he spoke. "Zuko….I...argh!" Zuko had reached down and squeezed his member. "Zuko... you're upset and...and I...you…" What on Earth was he trying to say?

"I want you to pound me so hard my brains leak out across the sheets and I can't even remember my name." He glowered at Sokka with that crazed, lustful heat he got sometimes. 

Sokka was so done.


	6. Master of our own fates? Or fools of them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Sokka have a self-fulfilling prophecy? Aunt Wu did predict that his future will be full of "struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted"; Him and his big mouth might just prove her right!
> 
> Princess Izumi also struggles with her budding relationship with Peizhi

After class Peizhi hovered in the corridor. He hadn’t had chance to see Izumi on her own yet and was missing her. When she exited the school room and saw him she beamed and trotted over. “Hey.” He said blushing.  
“Hey.” Izumi parroted, turning a shade of pink herself.  
“Urhm so...I...do you have time to..take a walk?” He asked hopefully.  
She nodded enthusiastically and as they set off, her personal guard stepped in time to the two teens and followed at a discreet distance.  
As usual, they found themselves in the gardens. The wandered towards a few benches and sat down. They both had their school books and didn’t quite know what to do with them or their hands. Peizhi decided to place his on the floor and Izumi set hers down next to her on the bench. Shuffling a little in silence the boy spoke first. “Did you have a good time in Republic City?” He asked curiously.  
“Yeah, we actually managed to get a lot done just the two of us!” She smiled, then chuckled, “Well, the two of us and Kyoshi Warrirors and those guys.” She thumbed over her shoulder to the hovering guards.  
“Do they ever bother you? Peizhi asked glancing over at them.  
“Had a constant shadow my entire life.” She shrugged, “They’re not bad. They’re just following orders y’know. And Daddy always says that I am a Princess as well as everything else…” She shrugged again. “Guess I just try and not to think of them.” She smiled, “Does...does it bother you?”  
“It does.” He said honestly.  
“Oh.” She pouted in response.  
“But...if it’s a package deal, y’know. You, them? I’ll get used to it. I really want to get to know you Princess.” He said softly. Using Princess as a term of affection, not just her title. He was thrilled when he saw a little blush creep across her cheeks.  
“OH!” Izumi declared suddenly and Peizhi shot back and the guards moved forward, “I got you a present.” She explained. The guards and the boy relaxed a little. “Oh...right…” She flushed a little more at her outburst.  
“Well, that was really nice of you Princess.” He said softly. “Maybe...maybe I could take you for a picnic later? You could fetch it along?”  
“That sounds great!” She declared. She glanced at the bespectacled boy. He was so cute! Wait, no, Sokka had said guys don’t like to be called cute. She tilted her head as she studied him. Wondering what the more masculine word would be.  
“Uh…” Peizhi blinked, “Is there something on my face?” She asked as he reached up to it.  
“Huh? Oh. No...I’m just trying to think of a better word to describe you than what is in my head.” She offered weakly, “Sorry...that’s weird isn’t it?”  
“I guess…” He chuckled. “But you’re honest and you say what you like...I like that.” He said and felt heat in his own cheeks at the comment.  
“Papa says you wouldn’t like to be called cute.” She shrugged playing with her sleeve, much as her Daddy did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.  
Peizhi spluttered a little, “You...you think I’m?” He was berry red now. “Uhm...thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say to that. Cute was a good thing right? A compliment from the most amazing girl he had ever met? He felt like he was suddenly going to discover he was a fire bender and burst in to flames.  
Izumi chewed her lip as she shuffled a little closer to him and then a little close still. She glanced away focusing really hard on a bush to her left. She was just about to dare to take his hand when he took hers. She felt a little thrill of electric shock rush up her arm. She glanced around at him, he was concentrating hard on a rock in the distance, not daring to look at her, but his hand was most definitely in hers. She felt giddy. 

\-------------------

"Has Izumi come back yet?" Zuko asked into Sokka's tattooed chest.  
"I heard her come back a while ago. Whilst you were sleeping." He smiled. She'd called through the door to check they were okay and then headed to her bed.  
"Hrmm." Zuko was only just starting to feel his legs but it had been worth it. The whole afternoon had been a hot, sweaty blur. But it had helped him to not think.  
"Zuko...darling…" Sokka twirled his fingers into his hair. "How are you?"  
Zuko took a deep breath. "Tired."  
His husband chuckled. "Besides that?"  
"Upset." He admitted. The revelation wasn't surprising. But the fact Zuko said it was.  
"Yeah. Everyone is in shock. Yam... he'd...he was someone to admire. Look up to. I trusted him too Zuko." He sighed. "He took me under his wing when I became Prince."  
Zuko buried himself into his chest.  
"But... even though he was a thief...it doesn't mean everything he did was wrong." Sokka assured him.  
Zuko looked up at him. "What if other people are stealing? Lying?"  
Sokka wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed tightly. "People probably are."  
Zuko gasped and pushed away from him.  
"Come on Zuko. People aren't perfect." He shrugged as the naked Fire Lord sat crossed legged.  
"But how am I supposed to believe and trust people now? I thought Yam was...was a friend." Zuko sighed.  
"Just do it... accept people might end up disappointing you." He smiled encouragingly. "Zuko... you're so capable of it. You have the biggest heart I know."  
Zuko gave a weak smile. "I don't." He pouted pulling a pillow over his lap to play with the tassel on the corner.  
"Darling…" He took Zuko's hand. "You fucking ran off into the Fog of Lost Souls to save your abusive fucking Father because you desperately wanted to save him." He shook his head. "You do. Bigger than Iroh's...bigger than mine." He smiled. "Okay maybe not as big as Aang's but he is the Avatar."  
Zuko smiled. "I love you."  
"Sap." Sokka grinned. 

\-------------------

The next morning Zuko was sipping tea and jerked, nearly spilling the hot leaf juice over himself and his daughter as she flung herself at him. “Uh...Izumi…?” He blinked.  
“I’m so, so, so sorry about Yam!” She huffed into his chest as she squeezed him tight.  
“Oh.” Zuko chuckled softly, “Thank you Sparkles...but...you’ve nothing to be sorry about.”  
“But you’re sad. So I’m sorry you’re sad. Because it’s not nice to feel sad.” She shrugged looking up at him with cat like yellow eyes. Such sincere care and love. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She released him and stood up and then hummed.  
“...yes?” He asked in that flat voice. Her face was like an open book.  
“Well...Daddy…” She began.  
“Oh morning poppet…” Sokka said as he strolled in with a fresh brew of coffee. Izumia excitedly grabbed a cup and inhaled the aroma. It reminded her of Peizhi.  
“...Izumi?” Zuko asked, breaking her reverie.  
“Oh! Yes. Can I go on a picnic with Peizhi?” She asked, “Uhm...not in the palace?”  
Both Sokka and Zuko went rigid with tension.  
“Now, I know what you’re going to say, but here me out!” She said as she set her cup down. “I’ve given it much thought and I think you’ll find that I have a robust plan of action and specific details of how we can make this work here.” She grabbed a scroll from the side and handed it to Zuko. He opened it up and Sokka peered at it from his position stood behind his husband. He wiped a tear from his eyes dramatically. “It has diagrams!” He gasped in delight. Zuko raised his good eyebrow and peered at his daughter as he read through the flow chart. “It would appear that no matter what I would answer, the answer would be yes?”  
“Does it?!” She gasped. “Well then…”  
“No.” Zuko said as he rolled it back up but Sokka grabbed it to read again. He was so proud of his little girl!  
“But Daddy!” She wailed.  
“Izumi...it’s too dangerous.” He sighed and rubbed at his temple.  
“You got to leave the palace!” She snapped.  
“I was banished!” He snapped back and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Izumi. I’m sorry.” He said for raising his voice. But his daughter just stood her ground. She knew when he raised his voice to her it was never out of anger, it was fear. He was terrified something would happen to her.  
“Yes, you was.” She said, “BUT you also got to experience so much I never will being stuck here.” She crossed her arms and huffed, “I WANT to just once, feel like a normal kid.”  
“You are not a normal kid, you’re the heir to this nation!” Zuko said through gritted teeth.  
“If I may…?” Sokka said and both his husband and Izumi shot around and glared at him. He swallowed hard. How had he survived these two for so many years. “There may be a way we could make this work…” He said, “Izumi, if you’d permit me to make a tiny alteration to your proposal?” He suggested. She nodded. He grabbed a quill and made a few scribbled notes and then handed it back to Zuko. He rolled his eyes, indulging the both of them and then sighed. “Really?” He asked as he looked at Sokka sceptically as he read the flow diagram.  
“Dalring...she’s right. She needs this.” He whispered with a little squeeze to Zuko’s shoulder.  
Izumi tried to peer at what her Papa had written.  
Zuko groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath. “I’ll consider it.” He said as he stood up and swept out of the room.  
“As dramatic as ever.” Sokka chuckled.  
Izumi grabbed the scroll and gasped, “Uhn...why didn’t I think of that?!” She sighed and nodded, holding her chin reminiscent of how Zuko often would. Sokka chuckled. They were too similar, the really were. It warmed his heart to see how much she mirrored him. She was going to be a great leader one day. “Of course, Druk!” She gasped and grinned up at Sokka, “Thank’s Papa.” She smiled. “Should I leave him to think?”  
“Yes. I’ll also work on him. But we NEED to be patient with him.” He warned. “You know it’s just because he worries.”  
“You worry too but you don’t seem to keep me locked away forever.” She pouted.  
“Oh. I do. I really do. If I had my way I’d have you and Zuko locked away forever out of any harms way and never, ever let you out of my sight.” He pointed out.  
“But you give me more freedom.” She pointed out.  
Sokka shrugged, “I guess I understand that sort of wanderlust…if we had never found Aang...well...I dread to think. But, I’d have never left the South Pole…” He cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, noting that she was getting taller. “Tread softly with him, this is like a hunt...he’s like a skittish like an Arctic Hen.” He said and made wide eyes to add to the effect. “He bolts away easily.” He laughed and so did the Princess.  
“I don’t think Daddy would like you referring to him as a ‘hen’.” Izumi pointed out cocking a hip and pointing a lazy finger at Sokka.  
“Well he’s not going to find out is he?” He asked.  
“I don’t know...what’s in it for me?” She mused impishly.  
“Oh! I am hurt! You’d blackmail your own Father?!”” He gasped.  
“Yup! So...what you got to keep my silence?” She smirked in wonder. 

\-----------------------------

Peizhi stared at the sight before him. He was shaking a little. He was trying to work out if he had gone completely mad or not. But no, right there, in front of him was a snarling dragon. A dragon snarling at him. Him! He swallowed hard but his throat was thick.  
“Druk!” Izumi shouted and strolled straight up to the beast.  
“Princess!” Peizhi said as he reached out to stop her. But she was already standing over the dragon.  
“Druk! Naughty! You don’t scare Peizhi.” She said folding her arms and looking sternly down at the little dragon. The dragon, to give him some credit didn’t cower obviously, but he did sag his shoulders a little and for good measure sent a little blast of fire towards the teen who lept back. “Druk!” She snapped. She grabbed him by his jaw and pointed at him, “Naughty dragon.” The dragan made a snort in response.  
“...naughty...d-ra...!?!” The older teen blabbered. “Izumi...it’s...a dragon!?” He gasped.  
“Oh. Yes. Uhm, please don’t tell anyone!” She begged, “See, Daddy wouldn’t let me come unless we could have someone protect me closely and well I think when Druk her me uh….” She blushed from her neck to the tips of her ears remembering just what Druk had interrupted.  
They were down in a cove and the guards were watching the water and the top of the cliff giving the Princess and the boy a little time alone. An attack was really unlikely. But Druk had snuck down to hide behind a rock, just in case he was needed. When he heard Izumi gasp and then whine, well, the little red thing had thought she was being hurt. He still didn’t quite understand why he was being shouted at for trying to protect her!  
Peizhi cleared his throat remember how they had gotten a little jumbled up on the picnic blanket. He blushed himself. But then his mind went straight back to the fact that Izumi had a dragon! “There’s a dragon!” Was all he could articulate at this time though.  
Druk, just to be a pest cuddled himself around Izumi, glaring at the young man. Izumi stroked his head, sorry she had shouted at him. “He is. Yes.” She said. “We’ve not had him very long but he’s really clever!” She said. “He’s a sweetie.” She cooed at him as she nuzzled his nose.  
“...a sweetie?! He nearly set me on fire!” The teen snapped.  
“Hey!” She frowned, “He was just trying to protect me.” She huffed.  
“I...I...I guess.” He said his shoulders sagging. The mood was totally lost now. It was probably a good thing, Izumi was a really tender kisser and he’d started to get a little worked up. Druk even though he’d come reigning fire, was a metaphorical cold shower. He plopped down on to the sand away from the Princess and the dragon on the picnic blanket. He pouted as he rested his chin on his hand. His elbow resting on his knee.  
“Oh don’t look like that.” Izumi teased tossing a shell his way. “I still need to give you your present.” She said softly. Though she must admit, she had been enjoying the kissing a little too much.  
“Oh?” He asked, he had forgotten about that. He stood up and waited to see if Druk was going to lunge, then he tentatively sat next to Izumi. She reached in to the picnic blanket and pulled out a wrapped bundle. Peizhi grinned as he opened it enthusiastically. He gasped when he saw it was a book and opened it quickly to see what it was. “Oh wow!” He beamed, “The Tales of the Southern Seas.” He gasped, “This has the story of the Ghost Pirate Ship!” He flung his arms around her and heard a hiss and recoiled. The dragon was smoking out of his nostrils givng him a stern look. If a dragon could look stern. Druk seemed to be managing it. “Thank you Princess...it’s great. I really like it, Izumi.” He smiled.  
“I’m glad.” She whispered as she chewed her lip. “I guess we had best be going. If we’re a minute late I know Daddy will have a heart attack and the entire palace will probably burst in to flames.” She teased.  
Peizhi went grey. “Oh my Spirits...he...he would...wound’t he?” He asked. He was starting to realise that Izumi wasn’t just the funny, goofy, slightly nerdy girl from school. She was the heir to the throne. Yes he called her Princess all the time, but it was really because he just felt it suited her. She was precious, something to be cherished and revered. But just because of who she was, not the title. But she was important. She was special. He was just a market stall holder’s child.  
“I’m teasing Peizhi.” She said softly, trying to soothe him.  
“Uh...Yeah. Ha. Ha.” He replied pathetically. She glanced at him, worry pasted on her face. But she heard a call from one of the guards from above and they didn’t have chance to discuss that train of thought.  
They gathered up the items they had carried down and the dragon disappeared off to keep out of sight. The walk back was a little awkward and Izumi couldn’t help but wonder what she had done wrong. 

\------------------------------

It had been two months since Sokka and Izumi had returned from R upepublic City and the Prince had almost forgotten the offer he had made to his ex-girlfriend. So much so that he had failed to mention to Zuko that he had made the offer. Thankfully he had told the Fire Lord that Suki was pregnant already, because otherwise, what happened that morning might have caused Zuko to combust and resulted in Sokka’s untimely end.  
“Sokka!” Suki gasped as she flung her arms around his neck. She was just large enough to be showing and Sokka despite himself, hugged her back.  
“Suki…you uh…didn’t tell me you were coming.” He replied as he stepped away from her, avoiding Zuko’s eyes at all costs.  
“Well, I was in the area.” She obviously lied and chuckled, “You did say I could come and visit.”  
“Did he?” Zuko asked, noting how pointedly he had been ignored by the both of them up to this point.  
“Oh! Fire Lord Zuko.” Suki smiled as she bowed to him, “Yes, when we… reconnected…back in Republic City.” She beamed.  
Zuko listened carefully to her choice of words.  
“Yeah I…I guess when I didn’t hear from you Suki…I didn’t think you were going to take me up on the offer…you should have written.” He smiled weakly. Why did he feel like he was sweating? Was the temperature getting hotter in the room? “I could have spoken to Zuko about it then.”  
And Zuko would have said no, “Well, it is done now, Suki, please go with Jee…he’ll show you to a room. How long should we expect this visit to last?”  
“Trying to get rid of me already Fire Lord?” She smirked.  
“Just a courtesy for my staff, Suki.” He added flatly. He watched as she left, Jee carrying her bags and he rounded on Sokka the moment she was out of earshot. “You invited your pregnant ex-girlfriend to the Palace for a visit?!” He hissed under his breath, his eyes darting around for staff and guards.  
“I, well…I, she…she was just so freaked out when she told me, it slipped out. Then I forgot I’d said it!” He babbled.  
“Your pregnant ex-girlfriend who looks as though she could easily only be two months pregnant?!” Zuko whispered through gritted teeth.  
“Two…?” He blinked, “Oh…Oh Zuko I…” He shook his head, “But it’s NOT my baby…I…”  
“You think people are going to care about the truth?” He swallowed. “Fix this before it gets blown out of control.” He ordered and turned away quickly to attend yet another meeting with the Earth Kingdom Oil Industries Representatives.  
Sokka sagged his shoulders, he did not appreciate being spoken to in that tone by his husband. But he could understand. Him and his big mouth!  
This really wasn’t good. Zuko and he had already been fighting a lot in the last month already. The negotiations on the oil contracts were taking a ridiculous amount of the Fire Lord’s time. Sokka also didn’t like how obviously the Earth Kingdom’s chief Executive’s son flirted with Zuko. That had caused arguments because Zuko pointed out Sokka flirts with everyone. What Sokka didn’t like was that Zuko was so oblivious to it. His naivety to the flirting and inability to stop it could be mistaken for encouragement. Whereas Sokka was just friendly and charming. There was a big difference!

He huffed as he decided that talking to Suki may be a good idea too, to make sure she was okay and to also make sure people knew that the baby wasn’t his!  
He found her sat with a cup of tea as one of the attendants was unpacking her belongings. He walked in just as he saw a tiny blue robe get pulled out. He stared, the attendant stared, Suki sipped her tea.  
“Uh…is that Water Tribe colours?” Sokka paled.  
“Yes, I want this baby to be multicultural, some of my closest friends are Water Tribe you know.” She smiled up at Sokka.  
“Uh, yes, but…” He swallowed hard as the attendant placed the robe down like it was a coiled viper, ready to lunge. “Some people might think…”  
“There’s Earth Nation colours in there too.” She smiled. That didn’t help, Suki was Earth Nation.  
“Well…how about we go to the market and you can get some Fire Nation robes for it too?” He asked, then clamped his mouth shut. Stupid mouth!  
“Oh that’s an excellent idea Sokka!” She grinned, “Oh…Prince Sokka.” She said as she stood up.  
Sokka’s eyes darted to the attendant, “Please, please let me tell the Fire Lord first…” He whispered.  
The servant gave him a weak but encouraging smile.

\--------------

There was a soft chuckle from Zuko’s right and he finally looked up, “Have I missed something?!” He asked as he looked around and noticed that people had gotten up to stretch their legs. He was left only with Sha-Mo, the rather attractive son of the Earth Nation Delegate. Sha-Mo was more than just that though. He was a fierce negotiator and he and Zuko had clashed on more than one occasion. But it hadn’t tempered the fondness the Earth National had for the Fire Lord. He especially liked how he could get the Fire Lord to blush by complimenting him. He had to be careful to say nothing that would cause an incident, but Zuko was so easy.  
“I had said you seemed to be off in your own little world Fire Lord Zuko.” He smirked as he rested his chin on his hands, deep brown eyes gazing at him. He was delighted to see a little blush creep across Zuko’s cheeks.  
“Oh, I do apologise.” He said sounding a little flustered, “I guess, there are many things on my mind right now. I just want to ensure that we agree on what is best for the people.” He said.  
“I know you do, it’s what I admire about you.” Oh yes! That blush was growing, “Fire Lord.” He lent back a little so he could study his face a little easier. “But there is so much bureaucracy to wade through. It is all a little embarrassing what hoops we need to jump through for our King.” He sighed, “I often wish he was a little more decisive like yourself, Fire Lord.” He smiled, unaware that he was being watched.  
“I am hardly that.” Zuko said, trying to remain unflustered and professional. The younger man’s eyes were so intense and when he looked at him, it was almost like…  
“Sha-Mo!” Oma called, “Are you monopolising the Fire Lord’s time again?” He chuckled fondly at his son.  
“I am merely keeping him company, am I not, Fire Lord?” He asked, his voice dripping, smooth and fond.  
Zuko swallowed hard and stood up, “Uh, yes. Yes of course. Very nice of you, I just...I have a...thing…” He said as he realised how pathetic he sounded. “A letter to send. Whilst we’re all taking a break. A stretch of my legs might be a good idea as well. Please. Enjoy the refreshments.” He said as he bowed his head and walked away. 

Sha-Mo huffed as his Father sat down. “So?” Oma asked.  
“So what?” Sha-Mo replied.  
“...are you and the Fire Lord getting along?” He mused.  
“Dad.” Sha-Mo raised an eyebrow at him.  
“All I’m saying is that, well...if you and he are getting friendly, well...we could use it to our advantage.” He replied as he scanned the room, making sure that no one was in earshot.  
“I think you’re really misunderstanding the situation.” His son scoffed.  
“Oh am I? That blush, the way he fumbles around you. He clearly finds you attractive.” The Earth Nation Noble replied. He wasn’t beyond a little bit of unorthodox negotiating. If it was required.  
“Clearly.” Sha-Mo nodded. “BUT!” He said before his Father ran away with the thought, “Finding me attractive and acting on it are two very different things.” He said.  
“Well...IF there was the chance that he wanted to act upon it…” He began.  
“Are you suggesting I use pillow talk to bring the talks in to our favour?!” Sha-Mo gasped and chuckled. “Oh don’t worry...I’ve already thought about that.” He smirked as he glanced to where the Fire Lord had disappeared.  
The two men rose from the table finally and Oma headed off to speak with a few of the engineers who had filtered in, wondering how the talks were going.  
Sha-Mo considered walking in the direction of Zuko but suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He turned and swallowed hard. “Uh, General Baak...may I help you?” He asked feeling like a trapped animal suddenly.  
Baak strolled forward, a pleasant enough smile on his grizzled features, “Yes, you may, in fact.” He said as he came in to the young man’s space, “You may help me...by being very, very and I cannot stress this enough, very careful around our Fire Lord.” He said, “Because if you make one move that even causes him the remotest of discomfort…” He dropped his voice to nothing above a breath of a whisper, “They will never find your body.” He shot him a look square in the eyes and then waved as a scientist called him over. Sha-Mo stood a little shaken. He glanced down and was glad he hadn’t pissed his pants! 

\---------------------  
There it was again, another arguement Izumi thought as she breased past her Fathers in the garden. She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the kitchens." She sighed, not wanting to hear them again.  
“You said what?!” Zuko shouted as he stood up from his patio furniture. He briefly glanced as Izumi walked away.  
“I’m sorry! Zuko…it just…it blurted out. I was trying to make it obvious that, well, I was trying to help with the fact that Suki had blue baby clothes because we're friends!” He floundered. “That she should get Fire Nation colours for it too, because of you and Ty Lee and well, the fact she spent so much time here!”  
“But why did you have to suggest taking her?! We have staff, we have guards.” He snapped. He didn’t want to think that Suki was playing into all of this. He couldn’t think like that about her. They had been friends at one time. But his jealousy was rearing it's ugly little head. He should trust Sokka. He DID trust Sokka. But the way she smiled at him was driving him mad.  
“I know, I’m not going to go with her, I just…it just spilled out, Zuko.” He sighed. “What do you want me to do? Throw her out? She’s our friend.” He reminded. “And the amount of times she’s helped us, I’m just trying to return the favour.” He shrugged.  
Zuko frowned but didn’t argue. He knew he was just being petty. There was just something that felt off about how Suki was with him. It set him on edge. "I know!" He grumbled, "I know, she's saved my life and yours and urh...I know I'm just being stupid. But people are already talking!"  
"LET THEM!" Sokka snapped back. "Let them talk. It's a Palace Zuko. People gossip. It's what they do. What does it matter if we know that nothing is going on?" He hit back.  
"Because it's humiliating!" Zuko growled. He grabbed his hair piece and tossed it to the table and pulled his hair out. It cascaded down his back and any other time, Sokka would reach out to stroke it. But he was mad at Zuko. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't be jealous.  
"Do you not trust me?!" He gasped with hurt.  
"Of course I trust you." He said as he scooped his hair up loosely, he always felt better when the tight bun was gone. "But I'm not sure I trust her." He said pathetically.  
Sokka sighed, "I..." He shook his head, "Just...we're both a bit frazzled right...this is the first chance we've had together for days...can we not spend it fighting?" He asked.  
"Yes. Sorry. I'm sorry Sokka." He pouted at himself.  
"Hey, hey...stop that or I might just have to kiss that look off of your face." He teased and delighted in Zuko's face brightening up immediately. It kind of missed the point of Sokka's threat, but it was the green light the Prince needed. He cupped Zuko's face, a hairs width away from lips, connecting to lips and then there was a knock at their door. Zuko actually snarled. It alarmed Sokka but he backed up, "I'll go. Tell them to piss off."  
"Politely!" Zuko called after him. He felt like he was just waiting to explode. That was the closest they had been for a few days and he really needed to feel the comfort Sokka offered him. But when he saw Sokka reappear his shoulders sagged.  
"They need me Zuko. There's been a problem with one of the experiments, it's destroyed quite a lot of the room."  
"What? Has anyone been hurt? I should-" He began.  
"You stay here. Relax, have a bath or something. I'll be as quick as I can." He said as he pressed a quick peck to his lips. It simply wasn't enough, but before Zuko could pull him back for a more heated kiss, he was gone. 

\-------------------- 

Suki had tried to convince Sokka to come shopping with her, but he’d made numerous excuses. He had too many appointments to go on a shopping trip. They'd need the guards. It wasn't a good idea. He was needed. She knew they were all empty excuses. She knew he really would have loved to go shopping. How whipped had Zuko made him?! But it wouldn’t look good to be seen out in public together, even she could understand that. Not that people outside the Palace knew of his past with Suki, but tongues would wag regardless. Inb truth, he was busy.  
Whilst Zuko was working on the contracts, the ins and outs of any deals, he was talking and working with the engineers and scientists. Oil could revolutionise the world. He wanted the Fire Nation to be at the heart of it. He was reaching out to the other nations too. The South Pole already had it's refinery and he wondered if there was anything they could learn from them. He was back and forth between his study, the mail room and the experimental room. The two of them were ridiculously stressed and the way they both usually worked off that stress couldn't happen. They had barely seen each other for more than a few hours a night in weeks. Their schedules were so different at the moment as Zuko was coming to bed, he was getting up. It wasn't good for a Fire Bender, to be working through the night. He had seen his husband start to fade. He knew they were just hitting a rough patch, but it felt really tense. He was trying to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but it was getting increasingly hard. 

Zuko sighed, he was finding it tricky to concentrate. But he was keeping up just about. He knew this was going to be another long night. The commerce and trade delegates weren’t willing to budge on costs and the budget team weren’t giving away more money. They were at a stalemate, but they couldn’t move on until this was sorted. He had left during a lunch break and found Sokka, “Sorry…it’s going to be another late night.” He had dark bags under his eyes and his usualy bright gold was dulled.  
“But we’d planned to have dinner together tonight!” Sokka complained pathetically. "I'd planned it all out. I even had them move around a load of appointments for this!"  
“I know. I’m sorry. But we need to find some traction on the talks, we’re so close, but no one is willing to budge.” He sighed. “I was really looking forward to our dinner, but…duty calls.” He shrugged.  
“Duty calls.” Sokka parroted.  
“Sokka…I can’t help it…” He snapped irritably. "I AM the Fire Lord." He reminded him.  
“Oh yes and we'll all be damed if we forgot that!" Snapped, "Well, I guess I can find someone else to have dinner with.” He shrugged and turned to walk away. Or more accurately, storm away and quickly.  
Before he could shout after him, ‘who?’. He was called back into the meeting by a timid note taker. He huffed and was more determined than ever to speed up these talks. He had a sinking suspicion who Sokka might eat with.  
But as he sat back down at the head of the table, the arguing started again. He was getting a headache. He flinched when he felt a hand nudge his. It was Sha-Mo, he offered him a weak smile and Zuko returned it. At least he had someone who seemed to be on his side.

\---------------------

Suki’s face fell, momentarily when she saw Izumi sat with Sokka at the table. “Hey, Suki!” He waved with his usual energy. She sighed and walked over, taking a seat opposite him.  
“We were just talking about the garden.” Sokka smiled, “The gardeners have been working hard to make a tundra style rockery!” He grinned his dopey, goofy, wonderful smile.  
“Wonderful.” She said sweetly as she sipped her juice.  
“We should go for a walk after dinner.” Izumi grinned, her smile just slightly crooked. For a moment, you could be forgiven for forgetting Izumi wasn’t actually Sokka’s daughter. But they seemed so close.  
“Your Daddy wants to see it when it’s opened too…it wouldn’t be fair to sneak a peek without him.” Sokka smiled.  
“He’s been soooo grumpy lately.” Izumi sighed. “Why is he so moody…?” She asked.  
“He’s stressed. We both are.” Sokka shrugged.  
“He does seem a bit frazzled.” Suki smiled, “I remember how he used to get, back in the early days when we were his body guards.” She felt a pang of guilt, Zuko was a great guy really.  
“We’ll be fine.” Sokka said.  
“I didn’t know you weren’t.” Suki said perking up slightly.  
“No, I, we’re good. We’re great!” He said defensively and thank Tui and La and Agni, that the food was brought in.  
Suki smiled and kept the conversation casual as the three of them chatted. But that comment had gotten her thinking.  
Later that night Suki frowned as she walked the Palace, the guest rooms were in a different area than she had remembered and it was taking a little time to get used to the new layout since Sokka had put his stamp on it.  
“Ma’am?” Captain Huen smiled as she approached. He was guarding the doors to the Royal Private Quarters.  
“Oh, hello. Urh…was it, Huen?” She smiled.  
“Yes Ma’am. Can I help you?” He asked again, pleasantly. He was close to Sokka and Zuko, both had been so warm and kind to him since he had started in the Palace all those years ago. Sokka had even given him a gift for his wedding. So he was always suspicious of people, on their behalf. He knew Suki was a Kyoshi Warrior, but he had also sensed the tension build since she was here. Sokka had confessed to him, she was his ex.  
“Oh, I’m just getting my bearings again.” She smiled, “The place has changed since I was last stationed here.” She smiled. “Sokka really has made an impact hrmm?”  
“He certainly has.” Huen smiled, “Ma’am.”  
“Suki. Please.” She glanced at the big door and took a step back to take it in, “Oh, is this the new private quarters?”  
“Yes, Suki. It gives the Fire Lord and his husband much more privacy.” He smiled gently, watching her. She was doing the same though. Two warriors studying and sizing each other up.  
“Well, I’ll continue my exploration.” She said as she glanced at the door. No sneaking to Sokka’s room for a chat. Did Zuko not trust him?

The next morning Suki wandered outside and found the Prince. Sokka stumbled slightly on his last parry with his sword when he spotted Suki was watching him. He coughed and blushed slightly when he saw her fond gaze and sweet smile. She was looking good. Really good in fact. Was she wearing make-up? He walked over to grab a cloth from the bench to wipe his brow. “Uh, morning.” Sokka smiled .  
“Morning.” She chimed happily. “Zuko not training with you?” She mused thoughtfully.  
“…he’s already in a meeting.” He shrugged.  
“Seems he’s always in meetings lately.” She sighed before she turned to him, “You’re looking good Sokka.” She smirked as she looked him up and down. “You’ve…matured.” She added after a pause.  
“Um, thanks.” He swallowed hard. Was she, checking him out? It must be the crazy baby hormones. Katara had gone weird whilst pregnant. That must be it. Definitely just that. He felt like he was sweating under her gaze now. “So, what are you up to?” He asked curiously.  
“Just came for a walk. I’m curious about your tundra rockery…” She smiled sweetly at him. “Has Zuko had chance to see it yet?”  
“Ah…no.” Sokka gulped. She was definitely acting weird. Was he acting weird too? “Yes, okay he’s been really busy lately.” He offered as excuse but he did huff. He missed him.  
“Shame, I don’t know how long I’ll be here. I’d really love to see it.” She sighed. “But if it’s yet another week of Zuko not being free, I might not get chance to see it.”  
“Yeah…me too…but…I really can’t we were both really excited about what they’d done to it. Y’know, it was his idea to have a little spot, for, well, to make it feel like home.” He explained.  
"The thing is...the plants will start to die off soon." She sighed, "For me Sokka, could we just take a little peak?" She asked hopefully.  
"We really shouldn't." Sokka said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"I won't tell a soul." She whispered.  
He chewed on his lip. He didn't know why, but he felt like saying to damn with Zuko. He had changed his own schedules so many times to try and just get an evening with the man. He couldn't even give Sokka an hour! He jutted out his chin and nodded his head, "Alright!" He said, "If we're quick, you can see it."  
"Yay!" She grinned, "Come along Prince Sokka." She said as she hooked her arm into his. He gulped. They chatted pretty casually as they made their way through the bamboo garden and then came up to an area masked off by sheets and a make-shift fence. "Wow...a little...uh, over the top isn't it?" She mused.  
"Oh the Head Gardener likes theatrics." Sokka chuckled, "Go on then, have a sneaky peak." He smiled as he lifted some of the material up for her.  
"You're not coming through?" She asked as she headed in.  
"No." He said as he let the material drop back down. "I promised him we'd wait!" But that hadn't included not showing Suki. So he was breaking any promises here.  
"You're loss. It's really something." She hummed before she yelped and in an instant Sokka was through the curtain and rushing over to her. She looked up at him and grinned.  
"Suki...what...are you okay?!" He asked a little panicked as he looked around and then paused, gasping, "Oh. Oh shit." He said as he took in the little rockery. It was simply lovely! The Head Gardener must have really done his research. They had some rocks framing one end, cutting off the view of the rest of the gardens, it was really like a little bit of home. Even the colour used for the sand and the gravel! Had it actually come from the South Pole. It must have cost a fortune and taken forever to plan. He felt so touched and he realised with dread, that he had just broken his promise to Zuko. But if he explained that Suki was hurt! It would be all okay, right? He was coming to her rescue, not trying to see it without him. "Suki?" He asked looking back at her, "What's wrong?"  
"Hrmm?" She mused and smirked, "Oh...oh nothing." She said, "I got a stone in my boot."

"You...?!" He gaped at her.  
"But aren't you glad?! You get to see this. It's really great isn't it. Looks just like the real thing." She chuckled, oh she knew he'd come running if she made him. “I’m surprised you settled down here, in the Fire Nation. Hrmm…you know." She walked away to find a bench and plopped herself down, gazing out. "It did shock me, when you married Zuko…Spirits, it shocked me that you were even interested in him.” Suki sighed as she placed a hand on to her stomach. Making out that she needed a rest.  
“It kind of shocked me too.” He said as he sat on the opposite end to her on the stone bench. “Not the being interested because, have you seen him? He’s hot stuff. But…the getting married part, that shocked me.”

“Well, I guess you traded up though, Chieftain to Prince!” She laughed, but it was somewhat bitter.  
“…what is that supposed to mean?” Sokka asked his mouth gaping.  
“Well, things didn’t work out with us because you wanted to go back to the Southern Water Tribe.” She scoffed. “You said you couldn’t ever give up your dream. Not for anyone…it’s what you’d always wanted…”  
“Okay, firstly, it didn’t work out because YOU ended things. Because yes, one day I did. I wanted to go back. I wanted to be Chief, because, it’s all I’d ever wanted to that point.” He frowned. "You didn't want to come with me! You said what you were doing was more important." He snapped back. "We both had our own dreams back then."  
“I guess Zuko gave you the opportunity to dream about something bigger huh?” She folded her arms.  
“You…do you think I decided to be with Zuko because of this?!” He gestured around the gardens, gesturing, she knew, to the bigger picture.  
“Well, you’d never been in a relationship with a guy beforehand.” She added raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh and you know that do you?" Sokka snipped, "I did a lot of stuff when we broke up that you have no idea about so don't try and act like finding Zuko attractive was anything but normal for me!"  
“I get it. I do. Zuko’s easy on the eyes, kind of sweet. But he’s so…” She waved her hand. “I don’t know, neglectful. He’s ignored you the entire time I’ve been here. I know how difficult he can be. I just, well, I wouldn’t ever ignore you Sokka.” She said as she reached across and put a hand on his knee.

As the conversation with Suki was being hand, Zuko was having his own with Sha-Mo. "I think we're going around in circles Fire Lord." He sighed as they stood to one side, Zuko glancing out at the courtyard idly.  
"I fear we are." The Fire Lord sighed, "I'm afraid I'm rather at a loss as to what else to suggest at this moment in time." He wanted to talk to his Uncle. Iroh would know what to do. He felt pretty lousy. He was tired and he missed Sokka terribly.  
"Well...look, I might be able to get them to ease back on some of the demands." Sha-Mo suggested in a whisper.  
"You could?" Zuko asked hopefully.  
"Perhaps." He said as he smiled lazily up at Zuko. "But...well, I guess I'd need some sort of incentive." He shrugged casually.  
"...incentive?" Zuko asked. He really hoped he wasn't asking for a bribe because that simply was not on.  
"I think we could both help each other out." He said as he leaned in a little closer.  
Zuko flushed and tried to lean back, but was caged by the alcove. "...uh, what...Master Sha-Mo, what are you talking about?" He said in a fluster.  
Sha-Mo chuckled and the look in his eyes switched to something less kind and more preditory. "Well, you want things to work out well for your people. I want that too. I do." He said, "But I also want things to work out well...between us." Zuko felt himself gulp. He had never had anyone come on to him like this. At least he didn't think he ever had.  
He reached out a hand and tried to push him back, "Sha-Mo, I apologise if I ever gave you the wrong impression here but..." He was cut off with a chuckle.  
"Oh, you haven't given me the wrong impression. All those shy little looks, all those averted gazes..." He listed off.  
"That's just...!" Okay, so he was attracted to Sha-Mo, but he was only human! He would never even consider cheating. He didn't want anyone kissing him, holding him, making love to him besides Sokka. "That means nothing." He grumbled. He said it more forcefully when Sha-Mo didn't back away. "It means, nothing." He said making eye contact finally. "And may I remind you I am the Fire Lord. A married Fire Lord!"  
"Marriage doesn't always mean no." Sha-Mo offered.  
"Well let me say this clearly then." He shoved him away, "No." He glanced back at him, "I will forget about this. I suggest you do to." He snapped and headed out to clear his head. 

Back in the Tundra garden, Sokka stood up out of her reach and stared down. “I really hope you’re saying this because of crazy baby hormones Suki!”  
“Saying what? It’s true. He’s barely looked at you or spent any time with you. I’ve been here over a three weeks and if this is your marriage well…it seems pretty sad.” She shrugged.  
“Sad?!” He shouted and then looked around before he lowered his voice. Unfortunately for the both of them, a few quiet gardeners were getting a decent show whilst weeding behind the hedges. People had heard voices coming from the out of bounds area. “You have no idea what our marriage is like, Suki.” He suddenly felt very protective of Zuko and defensive of their relationship. “I’m not some petulant child that needs his constant attention and affection!” He paused a moment. Okay, so he was, he totally was that child, but that wasn’t the point. “You want to know why I’m with Zuko?"  
"Yes!"  
Why I decided to say yes to him?"  
"YES!"  
"Why I changed my entire life for him?” He asked, “Why I did it for him and not you?”  
“…yes!” She snapped, “Okay, yes.” She growled. She needed to know. She had dreamt of being with Sokka, living with him, marrying him one day, but he’d pulled away from her all those years ago. Admittedly, she had done the same. But now she was having a baby by some stranger. She just needed to know why things went so wrong. Why she hadn't been good enough! That there was nothing left there for him. Sokka had been the sweetest person she had ever been with and she couldn't let that go.  
“Because he never tried to change me!” He shot back. “Because he never once asked me to give anything up.” He gestured wildly.  
"Give nothing up?" She shouted, "You had to abandon the South!"  
“HE never demanded anything, anything at all from me.” He shouted, forgetting that they may be overheard. "It was his advisors, the Sages!" He said, "THEY wanted me to give everything up. But he never asked it of me. Not once." He paused as he thought over the stupid fights they had been having lately. He had been so dumb. Zuko deserved his worship. Not his complaints. He resolved to be more patient for his husband from now on. "Do you know what it was? How I knew he was the one for me?" He frowned. Suki looked sad. He had never wanted to hurt her. But she had asked for an explanation, "I got a letter from him. I still have it. I read it when he's away…" He said happily. "He wanted me to do what made me happy and he would accept it, even if that wasn't being with him. Because it isn't easy. He's not easy at times. Being his Prince isn't all fun and games." He pointed out. "But he was the first person who put ME first."  
"That's not true!" Suki gasped.  
"It is Suki…" He groaned, "And I know I was selfish too. But we were both young. I didn't want to give up on my dreams either back then. We just. We didn't get it did we? It just wasn't the time for us. It wasn't right. In the end. But Zuko...he is right for me. He's my everything. He needs me to love him." He gave her a weak smile. "I need him to love me. I couldn't live without him, Suki. And you're my friend. You still mean so much to me. I will always love you…"  
She tried one last desperate thing. She draped her arms around his shoulders and smashed her mouth around onto lips. Pushing herself up against him. Wanting him to remember how they used to be. How great they were together.  
"Suki…" Sokka yelped. "What are you doing!?" He tried to struggle away without hurting the pregnant woman. But couldn't wriggle free. "Someone might see us!"  
"Someone has."


	7. Anger bleeds to pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - the aftermath of the kiss!

That raspy, gravely voice was unmistakable.   
For a moment time seemed to freeze. The hurt look on Zuko's face etched itself into Sokka's memory. He knew it would haunt him forever more. He felt his throat close up, his hands went clammy and his heart race. He knew exactly what this looked like. He was panicking. But he couldn't move.   
"Would you kindly extract yourself from my husband." Zuko growled at Suki.   
"Zuko... this... this isn't what…" Sokka began.   
"Don't. Speak." Zuko snapped.   
Carefully and slowly, with deliberate movements as she watched Zuko, she peeled herself away from the Prince. Sokka clamped his mouth shut. 

He stared wide eyed at his beloved and wondered just how he could have screwed things up so badly. That damned prophecy by Aunt Wu!   
After all, he had brought Suki here. He hadn't picked up on the signs sooner than two minutes ago. If he had he would have made sure to not be alone with her.   
"Fire Lord Zuko…" Suki began. Realisation dawning on her under Zuko's cold, golden state. The realisation of how stupid she had been. How pathetically she was clinging to the past: To Sokka. Safe, sweet Sokka. She had messed up badly. But no amount of apologising could erase what had happened. 

"I believe our hospitality to you has reached an end." He said as he looked between his old body guard and his spouse. The gap was not big enough. Something on his face made that clear and the two took a step backwards, widening the space between them. 

The two gardeners behind the hedge didn't want to be witness to a murder. But they knew better than to call attention to their presence by moving.   
Zuko held Sokka's gaze but spoke to Suki, "My staff will help you pack and take you anywhere you want to be. So long as it is far away from my husband." He finally snapped his eyes back to the woman. His voice wavering. But underneath it was clear. He was seething. The temperature spiked in the small clearing and the sweat began to pool at the base of the Kyoshi warriors back. 

Sokka finally managed to swallow the bile rising in his throat.   
"Y-yes...Zu-uh. Fire Lord." Suki said as she took a slow step backwards. Expecting at any second for a fireball to come hurtling her way.   
"I would have hoped after everything we've been through, might have gained me more respect from you." He added whilst clenching his jaw. He needed to keep a level head in the garden. He could scream and cry in private. "I wish you all the best with your baby, I really do. But do not. Ever. Come back to my palace. Again." He snapped. It was clear that was Suki's cue to leave. 

"You two, behind the hedge." He shouted and two terrified heads popped up. "Speak a word of this to anyone and I will make sure you regret it." It was an empty threat really. He hated to sound like previous Fire Lord's but this needed to end there and then. Both men agreed nodding so much Sokka wondered how their necks didn't break. They ran away like their life depended on it and Sokka suddenly realised that there were no witnesses now. Not that he had known they were there to begin with. He cowered under Zuko's glare wet and glassy glare.   
"With me. Now." He ordered. This time Sokka wasn't about to complain about Zuko’s tone. 

He frog marched him in silence to their royal wing and shoved him through the door. He paused to turn to Huen. "Unless the entire city is on fire, no one is to disturb me."   
Huen gulped and nodded. He hoped he wasn't putting two and two together at the exchanges between the Prince and Fire Lord. He really had thought that they were solid. The real deal. Fairy tale ending. He sucked in a sharp breath when the slammed door echoed through the hall. 

Sokka stood, numb. Zuko had flames coming out of his nostrils and he closed his eyes but didn't speak. 

Sokka felt like he was dropping through the ground. He hadn't done anything wrong. He knew that. But how did he convince the love of his life he was innocent. The odds were stacked against him. He couldn't lose Zuko. He couldn't bear it. The thought alone made a few tears slide down his cheeks. The silence was suffocating.   
"Zuko... please! Please believe me. It. It wasn't what it looked like. I swear!" Sokka began. Zuko being quiet was more terrifying than him screaming and blasting flames. It was like he'd given up already on him.   
"I know what I saw!" He shouted.   
Sokka recoiled. "Zuko... Zuko please…" He whispered.   
"I saw…" He tugged at his hair. He didn't want to have to think of the memory. He felt as though his life was crashing down around him. He had trusted Sokka with his heart. He had. He had believed in him. He   
"Zuko!" Sokka begged.   
"Stop!" Zuko snapped as he put his hands to his ears. His chest was heaving as he ran over it, again and again. 

The Fire Lord squeezed his eyes shut. He had believed in Sokka. He had! He focused and really needed to believe in him. He had trusted him. He had been right too. So many years and now this. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair! It wasn't...

...it wasn't Sokka.

It was Suki with her arms wrapped around him. Suki with her lips pressed against him. Suki pushing herself onto Sokka. He swallowed hard. His throat felt tight. His Prince in the arms of someone else made him sick. 

"I saw you…" Sokka with his hand splayed out, arms flung wide away from Suki's body. Sokka had stood with wide eyes full of panic. Sokka had been leaning back as far as he could from her. 

He had been trying to pull away from the woman. 

Sokka dropped to his knees and looked up imploringly at Zuko. "Zuko. I swear on my life...on, on the moon! On Tui and La and Agni itself. I swear. It was nothing. It was just...she…"   
"She kissed you." He said as he looked down at Sokka. His shoulders loosened immediately. She had kissed him.   
Sokka grabbed desperately at Zuko's royal robes he had fistfuls of his tunic. "...yes." He replied with tears in his eyes, imploring Zuko to believe him.   
He frowned at the tears and sad eyes of his husband. How dare she make Sokka that sad? How could she worry him like that? Yes Zuko was mad. He had thought he'd been betrayed. But, there was a part of him that knew, even if that had been the case, he would have forgiven Sokka. He'd put up with anything if it meant at least on a night his Prince still held him. He realised quickly how pathetic he was. He could be kicked and kicked and kicked and he'd still come crawling back for more. Just for the chance for some sweetness. He couldn't begin to explain to Sokka, just how lucky he was to have him. To have someone who did treat him so gently. He sighed.   
He was mad that Sokka had been so stupid and not picked up on the signs sooner. But he knew what he saw now. It wasn't hope clouding his memory. Suki was the one pushing at Sokka. His rage was squarely directed at her. Though the idiot hadn't pushed her off fast enough from him. But he trusted Sokka with his life. So therefore with his heart. But jealousy had reared its ugly little head. He figured he had a good enough reason to flip out though! Anyone would after seeing what he had.   
Sokka nodded. "Please forgive me, please. Don't hate me." He buried his head into Zuko's hip. He had no idea what had been going off in Zuko's head. He just knew that his entire world would end the moment Zuko hated him. He'd lose that safe, warm, loving space that were Zuko's arms. It tore at him to think he might never get to kiss Zuko again. If he hated him, it would destroy him. He'd just curl up and die, he just knew it. 

Zuko felt his heart swell a little. It was a guilty pleasure to see Sokka like this. His Prince on his knees desperately begging, just because of a kiss. How could he have doubted him for even a second?! He smiled gently. Sokka could cheat, he'd stay with him. He'd suffer any hurt to stay with the Water Tribe man. But the anger was quickly bleeding in to pain towards Suki. He had thought of her as a friend. But friends don't try and cheat on each other. Shamefully and pitifully, Zuko knew he'd always forgive Sokka. Always. He'd do anything to never lose him.   
"Ssshh…" Zuko soothed. "Sokka….I could never hate you. Never. No matter what you do." He sighed. "But I am mad!" He huffed. "Someone else has kissed those lips...I can smell her perfume on you!" He growled.   
Sokka swallowed hard. "You... you still love me?"   
Zuko's breath hitched. "Oh Agni's sake, Sokka!" He grabbed his face in his pale hands. "Sokka no. No! Don't ever, ever worry about that. My anger doesn't change how I feel about you." He pouted. "I love you. Utterly. Completely." He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That was a thought he needed to banish from the Prince.   
"I'm forgiven then?" Sokka whispered looking up at him with red and puffy eyes.   
"There is nothing to forgive my love. She was the one who kissed you" Zuko growled as he swiped his thumbs under Sokka's eyes to brush the tears away, "I'm just not happy you allowed things to get to that point." He noticed Sokka pout. "I'm mad at you!" He sighed. "But...I guess we've both been a little blind to things going on." Now was NOT the time to talk about that damned Earth Kingdom boy. He looked down at Sokka, "I'm mad that she dared to touch what's mine." He snarled then froze. Possessiveness was something he tried to push down. He didn't want to seem like some lecherous monarch that felt like he owned Sokka. It really wasn't how he felt. But sometimes, he hated how sexy his husband was. How insecure he was in himself. Of course other people would want the tanned man. It made him proud to have someone so delicious and sweet on his arm. But it also drove him mad at times. "What's yours?" Sokka asked, tilting his head into Zuko's hands fluttering his eyes at him.   
"Sorry I…" Zuko gulped.   
"I liked it." Sokka hummed, smiling.   
"Really?" Zuko licked his lips.   
"Yeah. You should get jealous more often." He smirked.   
"I am always jealous, Sokka. Everyone wants you!" He complained. "I can still see her lipstick on your mouth." He grumbled.   
"...so...what do you want to do about it? About my mouth?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Zuko being possessive and dominant like this sent a little thrill through him. Also, what better way was there to make up than angry make-up sex?   
He grabbed Sokka's by his pony tail and tugged his head back. "I'm going to fuck it." He bent in half and kissed him. He was going to make damn sure Sokka forgot all about HER kiss. He was going to mark him and make sure the world knew who got to wreck Sokka. Who got to see him like this. One person and one alone! He was the Prince of the Fire Nation and he was ZUKO's husband. 

\------------------------------

Zuko had been heading to the kitchens for water when Tou dashed up to him. "Fire Lord Zuko." He bowed. "Don't fry the messenger but…" He swallowed hard, "Kyoshi Warrior Suki is begging to see you. She has been for a few hours."   
Zuko bristled. He'd only just started to feel calm after screwing out his anger on Sokka for the last few hours. His poor husband was currently sprawled out of the bed demanding water! He had also demanded petting and cuddles which he was intending to do once he had fetched water.   
Yes he could have asked a guard but he needed to stretch his legs, clear his head again out of the stuffy bedroom. He closed his eyes for a second. He swallowed hard. "Take her to my study. I'll see her in twenty minutes." He stormed off but tried to give an outside demeanor of calm.   
He made it to the kitchens and carried two pitches of water back to Sokka. He'd fallen asleep by the time he had gotten back. Zuko stroked his sweaty hair. "I've got to do something but I'll be back soon. I've fetched water, you just sleep." He said.   
"What you doing?" He grumbled. "I wanted to snuggle." He whined.   
Zuko pressed a kiss to Sokka's shoulder and tasted the salty sweat. "It's nothing. I hope. Just rest up." He set a cup next to Prince on the bedside and left the bedroom. Sokka was too tired to argue. He was amazed Zuko wasn't passed out next to him. He'd really given the Prince a good seeing too, twice! He sipped his water then fell quickly back to sleep. 

\--------------------

Zuko didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous. He was the one who had been wronged! He didn't even need to see Suki. He was sure no one would blame him if he'd turned her away. She was supposed to be leaving after all!   
He sucked in a deep breath and walked in, pushing the door closed behind him. Suki was pacing and turned when he entered. "Zuko! Zuko. Please let me just explain. Sokka didn't do anything please, please don't be mad at him. Spirits you don't know how much he loves you!" She began quickly. She couldn't leave without making things right between her friends.  
"Actually I do." He said as he folded his arms. He kept her gaze as the tension started back in to his shoulders.   
"So...so you're not mad at him? You're not...you're okay?" She asked softly.   
"I am mad at him. He shouldn't have ever put himself into this situation." He replied. "And I am hurt Suki. I don't even know how I'm not blasting fire right now!"   
"Zuko... I'm so sorry." She said with genuine eagerness. "I'm so sorry." She repeated and started to cry. "I never meant to wreck everything." She gasped, working herself up.   
"Why did you then?" Zuko snapped. "I thought we were friends, Suki. After everything we went through together! But worst of all. The worst thing! You hurt Sokka! He trusted you." He growled. "Do you know he thought I hated him after what I saw!" He shivered at the look in Sokka's eyes when he asked if he still loved him. "You should have seen him! He looked broken!" 

"I know. I'm the worst person in the world!" Suki sobbed. Zuko sighed, that was a bit of a stretch. "I'm just so confused, Zuko! I'm having a baby and I don't even know who the Father is! I was so scared about doing this alone and after seeing Sokka back in Republic City I just remembered how safe I used to feel with him." She rambled. "I know it was dumb. I know. I knew he'd never leave you. I knew you were his world, but I just kept hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd want to look after me like he used to." She was getting herself too worked up. "That it would somehow all be okay. I wasn't thinking about you. I wasn't even thinking about him. I'm sorry I was so selfish! I just can't do this."   
Zuko stepped forward and guided her into a chair. "Suki. Try and calm down. You don't want anything to happen to the baby."  
"I wouldn't care!" She finally broke completely. "I don't want this baby Zuko." She wept.   
Zuko swallowed hard, "Just breathe for now. You can't do more in this moment. Just breathe." He said as she grabbed his hand for an anchor to the room and did slowly calm herself. 

"I'm sorry Zuko. I am. I never wanted to hurt you. Or Sokka. I just felt so... desperate."   
"You're going through a lot right now." He soothed. "Pregnancy is a burden on the mind and body that no man will ever truly comprehend." He gave her a weak smile. "I can't say that it gives you an excuse to what you did though. And it hurts Suki. That you could show both of us such disrespect…"   
"I wasn't thinking, Zuko. I…" She began but stopped.   
"I do understand how scary it is though...the thought of a child." He noticed she still had her hand in his. She was clinging tightly to him. "When Mai told me we were going to have a baby. I just felt dread. Like I'd never be good enough. I was petrified, if I'm being honest. I thought I would end up hurting her. When she was born I couldn't hold her. She was like this fragile little porcelain doll." He swallowed hard. "I cried a lot in those nine months to her birth. Thinking how inadequate I'd be as a Dad. I felt pathetic and out of control. I thought I'd end up just like Ozai." As idiotic as that had seemed. It had been a constant fear.   
"But you're amazing with her." Suki wiped her eyes. "You're a wonderful Father."   
"It wasn't easy. I really had to dig deep to find the courage to hold her." He gave a small smile. "Loving her came easy though. The instant I saw her beautiful big eyes I fell completely in love. I'd die for that girl." He gave her hand a squeeze.   
"I don't know if I will. I feel nothing for this child." Suki swallowed hard.

"You're scared because you think you're alone in this. You're not." He added.  
"But I am." She whispered.   
"You have the rest of the warriors. You have Ty Lee. You have Aang and Katara. You have Toph and Iroh. You have...us. Okay. It'll take a while Suki...for me to forgive you. And I don't know about Sokka. But he's not one to hate anyone...But you are welcome here." He sighed. "Just let us know next time. And don't attack my husband." He said with a tiny smirk.  
"How on Earth can you even bear to look at me?! Let alone invite me back?" She gasped.   
"Because you're scared and hurting and we're all deserving of a second chance, right?" Lord knows he had had enough of them.   
She gave him a weak smile. "I feel so stupid. I've totally embarrassed myself."   
"Yes you have." Zuko squeezed her hand again but smiled.   
"I get it now." She sighed.   
"Hrmm?" Zuko tilted his head.   
"Why he's so devoted to you. Why he gave everything up... for you." She pressed a kiss to Zuko's forehead. "You're a good man. I don't deserve your kindness."   
"Everyone deserves kindness." He truly believed that. If you didn't show kindness, it destroyed you more than the other person. 

"What…" She hesitated for a moment but Zuko seemed willing to listen. "What if I don't love this baby?" She whispered.   
"Then please, Suki... give it up." He answered.   
"Really?" She thought he'd tell her she'd be a horrible person if she couldn't love her baby.   
"You can't force it. You can't pretend. And believe me...a child knows when it is unloved by a parent. If you can't love it... give it a chance to be loved by someone who wants it." His expression darkened. He knew the damage that distance and resentment could do.   
Suki glanced at Zuko and let his hand go. She cupped his face in her hands, "Thank you. For not judging me." She needed to hear that. She needed to know it was the best choice if she gave the child up.   
"Just…" She let his face go. "Don't make any decision until you've held the baby. Looked down at their face and met them." He added. "You never know. Something may click into place?"   
She nodded. "Okay. I promise." She said. "And I promise I will never betray you again. I'll never do that to Sokka." She breathed deeply, "I think my luggage will be packed now. It's still for the best that I leave."   
Zuko nodded. He was only being so calm because she seemed genuine. But he was still mad and it wouldn't look good for her to stay. "Write to us."   
"I will." She stood, "Thank you, Zuko." She headed to the door.   
Zuko flopped down into the now vacant chair and groaned. She kissed his husband and ended up thanking him?! He couldn't even do angry properly anymore. He found himself finishing off some paperwork at his desk and finally made his way to bed.

\---------------------

Sokka was up when he returned, reading in bed. The covers thrown casually over his lap. "Wow…you took forever!"   
Zuko sat down on the edge of his bed and began to tug off his boots. "I…" He threw one boot to the corner. "Spoke with Suki." The other boot followed.   
"Oooookay…" Sokka gulped.   
"It's fine. I think." He said as he stood and faced the Prince and began to untie his sash. "I think we'll be fine." He added. "She's genuinely sorry." He shrugged. "I think."   
"And us?" Sokka gave a hopeful look. "Are we okay?"   
"Don't invite any of your exes to the Palace ever again and we probably will be." He flopped down next to him. He'd wash up in a moment.   
"Deal. Zuko…" The Fire Lord had his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I'm sorry we've been fighting a lot lately. I'm sorry I don't always seem to appreciate you."   
"I'm sorry I'm still not very good at explaining myself." He added to the confessions. "That I still don't ask for what I need…"  
"Let's never go to bed on an argument huh? Let's always clear the air from now on?" Sokka suggested.   
"Deal." Zuko lifted his hand and held out his pinky. Sokka grinned and wrapped his little finger around it. "Deal."


	8. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi acts up as all teenagers inevitably do!

It had taken a while for the two of them to relax around each other. What happened with Suki had just been a part of the problems that they had been having.    
They were getting there though. They were. It was the early hours of the morning and Sokka knew his husband was struggling, but they were getting everything out in the open. All their fears and doubts about their relationship. About life in general, it was good! They hadn’t had these sort of talks in years. Up all night getting to know each other. It might seem strange to need to get to know your husband again, but it was so good to talk! “Sokka.” Zuko began, “I also owe you an apology. You had been right about Sha-Mo.” He said looking uncomfortable.    
“What did he do to you!?” Sokka said jumping to the defense of his husband without pausing to think.    
“Nothing...well...he propositioned me.” He said flatly. 

“He did? The nerve!” He gasped. 

“He seemed to suggest that if I had a liaison with him that he’d make the talks go in my favour.” He shrugged. 

Sokka was sure there was steam coming out of his ears. “I’ll kill him.” He said calmly.    
“No you won’t. I’m not telling you this for anything to happen. I made it very clear to him that it was not going to happen. I’m just telling you to be honest with you. Nothing more. Don’t do anything!” He warned.    
“But! He can’t just...you’re not only the Fire Lord but you’re married and you just...he…” He began to babble.    
“It’s done. Leave it.” He said as he took his husband’s hand. Not for the first time that night.    
“Okay.” He huffed, “If that’s what you want.”    
Zuko nodded as he settled his head against the broad, tanned and tattooed chest of his man. 

“Can I be honest too?” Sokka asked.    
“Of course. Always be honest…” He smiled.    
“Well...there’s something...uh...something Izumi and I...might have...kept from you.” He said carefully. He could feel Zuko tense a little. “It’s nothing bad! I swear!” He swallowed hard. “So...when we were in Republic City…” He began.    
“Mmmhmm.” Zuko said calmly.    
“Well...we....well, okay, it was her! She runs off like you do! We need to put a leash or something on that girl because she’s just too...self destructive and I utterly blame you for it.” He said deflecting.    
“...okay…” Zuko said, a little less calmly.    
“Well. It was a funny thing really...when you think about it…” He felt like he was sweating now. But this was the point of this talk. Open, none judgmental confessions. He was going to die. “We kinda snuck away from the guards after the show we’d been too to go shopping and well, this is the really funny part.” He said as his voice squeaked. “She kind of took on three men trying to kidnap a girl not much older than herself.” He said then added quickly, “Then we walked this girl home which I realised was stupid but we were already being invited in and then the family realised who we were and it could have been a pretty stupid situation we’d gotten ourselves in to but we’re fine it was all good. Nothing bad happened. Anyway...yeah.” He could feel Zuko’s heart racing in his chest. His body temperature was climbing and he waited for the eruption. 

Zuko gritted his teeth, “Thank you for being honest with me Sokka.” He said seething that his daughter and husband had done something so wreckless and THEN kept it from him. Also his guards hadn’t reported any of this either.    
“Uh...yeah…” Sokka wanted to peel himself away from Zuko as it was getting uncomfortably warm.    
“So...she...she took on three men?” He asked whilst still clenching his jaw. “Hmmm.” He hummed. “That’s...very...interesting.”   
“Zuko, babe, I really need you to let go.” Sokka said. “You’re cooking me.”   
Zuko released his grasp and sat up on the bed, sheepishly, “Sorry.” He said as he took a steadying breath. He closed his eyes, “So...she took on three men?” He asked again. “Our none bender daughter went head first in to a fight with no consideration for her own safey!?”   
“She did the right thing.” Sokka said meekly.    
“Our none bender daughter who is the heir to this Nation ended up in a fight on the streets?” He added again.    
“She was really good though!” Sokka said, “Took her like thirty seconds to get them all out…” He said, he didn’t want to sound too proud of her though. Zuko was freaking out. But she had been so awesome.    
“...she was?” He asked weakly.    
“Of course she was!” Sokka sighed, “C’mon she’s yours AND Mai’s daughter. You both had crazy ninja skills. She’s done martial arts since she stopped falling on her face when standing upright.” He chuckled, “She’s good. She’s capable Zuko. You know that. That’s why you and I have trained her so well. So she IS capable.” He pointed out.    
“I know. But she’s still also very naive with things!” He huffed. He swallowed hard, “Okay. Okay. I…” He let out a huff, “Okay. I’ll get over it.” He said.    
“Zuko...can I ask a question?” Sokka said softly.    
“Hrm?” He asked as he ran a hand over his face. He was so tired.    
“Have you ever had the ‘talk’ with Izumi?” The bright red face from the Fire Lord was his answer.    
“She knows how things work.” He answered. 

“But have YOU ever sat her down and talked to her about relationships?” He asked. 

Zuko scoffed, “Oh yeah. Because I’m the best person to give advice right?” He shocked his head, “I’ve always told her she can talk to me, but she never has. But I know the school has taught them about well...the basics.” He shrugged.    
Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment. “Would you mind if I spoke with her?” He asked.    
“Sokka, you don’t need my permission to speak with our daughter about these sort of things.” Zuko said a little shocked that he thought he did.    
“I...I didn’t want to over step.” He shrugged, “Sometimes I am reminded that she’s your flesh and blood. Not mine.” He replied softly.    
“...what are you talking about?” Zuko asked, suddenly awake enough to comfort his husband. 

He gave a small shrug, “She just looks so much like you and Mai and well. Her Grandparent’s remind me all the time.” He said, “She’s also just...so much like you!” He said.    
“And you!” Zuko gasped.    
“She isn’t really.” He frowned.    
“She is! She does your face!” He pointed at Sokka’s face.    
“What face?!” He pouted.    
“That face! That exact one! She learnt it from you and Spirits I can’t do anything against it. You don’t see it because you’re not the one who usually shouts at her. You’re the fun one. The favourite one.” He sighed.    
“I’m not!” He huffed, “You’re her Dad!”

“So ARE YOU!” He rolled his eyes, “Sokka. You’re the one to encourage her to push her boundaries. You push me to let her do more. You joke with her. You’re always more relaxed and it helps her. If it had just been me...I think she’d have ended up resenting me. I’d have just wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool….” He smiled softly,. “It’s good for her. Us two. We’re different enough but similar enough that we work. She takes after the best parts of us. With just enough crazy thrown into the mix” He chuckled., “And I need to help her learn about the wonderful bits of her Mother that she’s starting to show.” He said, “You’re her Dad as much as I am and you HAVE been since forever.” He smiled as he reached out and cupped Sokka’s cheek. “But I am happy you’ve asked, we should make decisions about her together.” He said as he stroked his thumb over the dark skinned cheek.    
“Thank you.” Sokka said as he placed his hand over the one cupping his face.    
“You know she loves you right?” Zuko asked frowning.    
“Yes.” Sokka chuckled. “I do. And I know she takes after me with so many things...sorry, just sometimes...I think about it.” Suki and the baby had really gotten him thinking but he wasn’t ready for THAT conversation yet.    
“Uh, yes. With those flow charts and presentations whenever she want something I’ll say no too.” He huffed. “Also those terrible jokes and puns! Why?! Why did you have to teach her that…” He rolled his eyes, “Thank you. For helping me raise her.” Sokka smiled, himself feeling sleepy now as he curled up against Zuko. “I’m not good with the relationship sort of talks...since well...I have the grand total experience of two…” He pointed out. “And well, they were both wonderful people who had my best interest at heart...so…” He shrugged, “Oh, I lie. There was a single date when I was in Ba Sing Se…” He smirked.    
“Oooh you tiger.” Sokka teased.    
“Maybe I’m not so inexperienced afterall?” He joked.    
“Maybe not.” Sokka laughed, “I’ll talk to her about all the other important bits that the sex talk tends to leave out.” He said.    
“Good luck. I don’t think she’ll make it easy for you.” Zuko smirked as he settled on his side and smiled as he found Sokka spoon up against his back. 

\--------------------------

Sokka found Izumi out by the duck pond, she contemplative and for a moment he didn’t want to intrude. But he finally cleared his throat and the Princess looked around. She was feeding the ducks kitchen scraps and they didn’t seem at all bothered when Sokka approached. “Can I have a chat with you?” He asked.    
“I didn’t do it!” She said suddenly. 

“Didn’t do what?” Sokka asked suspiciously.    
“Oh uhm...nothing. Nothing.” She said as she suddenly found a spot on the surface of the pond very interesting.    
“Okay, we’ll circle back round to that.” He said as he settled cross legged next to her. Idly plucking at the grass beneath him. “It’s about Peizhi. Well...it’s about boys.” He said.    
She groaned, “Papa. I know alright!” She huffed. “I know where it’s all supposed to go and I do NOT need this talk from you.” She added.    
“Do you know about relationships?” Sokka asked curiously.    
“I...well.” She frowned, “Well. No. But you learn that stuff don’t you. By dating.” She added.    
“You do. That’s true. But…” He scratched at the stubble on his chin, “Well. There’s a lot more to sex and relationships than you learn in class and by going on dates.”

“Uh, do we HAVE to do this?!” She sighed.    
“No. We don’t. But I thought we could?” He asked hopefully and gave her that hurt puppy dog look. 

She groaned and rolled her eyes, “Why?!” She snapped as she folded her arms over her chest.    
“Because you’re growing up and dating and I don’t want you ending up making the sort of mistakes I made.” He said honestly.    
“You made mistakes?” She asked curiously.    
“Oh my Spirits, yes. So many. Many, many, many…” He paused. “Uh...well. Not THAT many but..” He started to get a bit flustered under his daughter’s stern gaze. It was unnerving how she could do that even at such a young age. It was odd, but it reminded him a lot of Katara. “Anyway, the point IS…” He started, “That I just want to pass on some of my experience to you. So you can make better informed choices.” He shrugged.    
She sighed and dusted her hands free of crumbs and vegetable matter and turned to look at him. “Okay then, let me have it.” She said as she held out a hand. She expected him to have written it all down with bullet points and referene notes.    
“Uh. I’m winging it.” Sokka said and a blush spread across his cheeks. Was he that predictable?

“Oh. Oh. Right.” She said taken back a little. But she smiled, “Okay. Fiiiiine. I’ll sit and listen until it gets awkward and then I’m running away okay?” She asked as Cabbage came and hopped up on to her lap. She scratch the little feathered head as he napped on her.    
Sokka smiled softly, “Okay. So…” He really shouldn’t wing these things! Why hadn’t he made notes? He felt exposed without a sheet of paper in front of him. 

“Soooo…” He hummed. The teenager rolled her eyes. “You know what fits where?” He cleared his throat. He could do this.    
“Yes!” She gasped, exacerbated.

“Do you know about...other things?” He asked curiously.    
“Other things?” She pouted. Zuko had been right!    
“Yeah, like...ooooother things you can do?” He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.    
“Oh my...Papa!” She gasped covering her face and blushing furiously behind her hands. “Yes. Okay. I know about things like...uh...y’know…” She shrugged. “   
“See...this is why we need to talk. If you’re too embarrassed to talk to me, who’ll never judge you, how will you be able to talk to a young boy you like?” He asked.    
“But you’re my Papa!” She groaned. “And I know you and Daddy are at it all the time and stuff...but I don’t want to talk to YOU about sex.” She snapped.    
“Well...it’s me or your Daddy…?” He teased.    
Izumi’s pulled her hands away from her face and rolled her eyes, “Okay...okay...you.” She frowned.    
Sokka beamed at that. He didn’t want to unpick WHY she’d prefer it to be him, but he was going to take the little victory. “Great. So. A mature conversation about sex and relationships.” He pouted at Izumi’s sceptical raised eyebrow. “I can do mature!” He flailed. “Uhm.” He stuck his hands under his armpits and nodded, “See.” He said.    
“Yeeeeah...right.” She rolled her eyes and distracted herself with Cabbage’s head.    
“So. You know about other stuff you can do with someone you like?” He asked again.    
“Yes…” She puffed a breath of air out and shifted.    
“And you know you don’t have to do any of it.” Sokka said seriously.    
“Huh? What...yes. Of course.” She folded her arms, “I’m not stupid.” She said, “I know I don’t HAVE to do anything I don’t want to.”   
“Izumi...I’m not saying you’re stupid!” He said in shock, “I’m just trying to say...that...there are situations where you might feel pressured in to agreeing to do things you’re not comfortable with.” He shrugged, “I found myself in a lot of situations like that…” He added, eyeing her carefully. 

“You…?” She didn’t believe him.    
“Yes. Me.” He said, “I...after the War and after Suki and I broke up. Well. Things were new and exciting and I was a celebrated War Hero don’t y’know?”

“Really? You’ve NEVER told me about that…” Izumi said with a snark. 

“Rude.” He hit back. “Anyway...the thing is. I struggled to come terms with the fact I liked both men and women and well...when I felt brave enough to try something with a guy, I was so nervous I got absolutely plastered.” He shrugged, “It wasn’t great...I rushed in to a whole load of things I should probably have tiptoed in to…” He explained, “And I was a lot older than you are now and I still didn’t have enough confidence to trust myself. I thought, well...people like you if you’re friendly.” He frowned, “Does...does that make sense?”   
“I just can’t believe there was a point in your life you weren’t confident?!” She gasped.    
“The first time I asked someone out I asked if they ‘wanted to do an activity’.” He smiled a little sadly.    
“An activity?!” She cackled, “Oh. Smooth Papa.” Her laughing disturbed Cabbage but he quickly settled back down.    
“Aaaaaanyway…” He continued, “My point IS, that unless you talk about things, think about things and find someone you can trust, it can feel hard to slow down, or...stop things.” He said. “But I’m here to say, if someone really likes you, they’ll wait for you to be ready.”    
“But what if someone gets bored with waiting?” She said quietly.    
“Then they’re not right for you.” He said, “Look...I’m not going to say people won’t disappoint you or hurt you. But you can do what you can to try and protect your heart a little bit.” He smiled.    
“And what if I want to do more and the other person doesn’t?” She asked, “Hypothetically…”   
“Well...talk to them about the speed they want to go at. Agree that it’s the right pace for both of you to be comfortable and don’t ever push. But, be open to more and to how the other person is feeling.” He said. “It’s easier to say that than do that. It’s easy to not think that it’s something that’s wrong with you. But...you don’t know what’s going on with other people in their heads.” He tapped at his skull. “So ask.” He smiled.    
“So it wouldn’t be because I’m not pretty?” She said in almost a whisper.    
Sokka scoffed, “No, you’re so pretty!” He said.    
“You HAVE to say that, you’re my Papa.” She grumbled.    
“Nuh uh!” He added, “I’m not just saying it because you’re my daughter. It’s true! It’s so true.” He gasped, “It’s why I’m freaking out.” She raised an eyebrow at him again, “Coz you’re so pretty you’ll have people flinging themselves at you! I’m going out of my freaking head trying to be cool with the fact you’re dating.”

“Oh yeah. You’ve been soooo cool. Cool as ice. Cool as a cucumber. Cool as a cool thing in the coolest place and the coolest time of year.” She giggled.    
“Rude!” He huffed. “I’m trying to help here.” He said with his bottom lip jutting out.    
“I know you are Papa. I know. I...I actually think it’s helped.” She said a little surprised.    
“Oh. Great!” Sokka seemed surprised too.    
“Uhm but…” She began.    
“Yeah…?” He quirked an eyebrow.    
“Well...that ACTUAL sex stuff...I don’t want to talk to you about it. But...I kinda want to talk to someone...but...I don’t know who.” She said as she nibbled her lip.    
“The actual...you’re fourteen!” Sokka squealed.    
“I know! I don’t mean I’m going to...urh. Papa!” She snapped, “I just...want...more...details. On stuff.” She said. Sokka looked like he was having a heart attack now. Talking about it in theory was one thing. But his baby wanting details about sex?! His mind short circuited. 

“Stuff…?” He asked. “Stuff?” He repeated. “Right...stuff...urh...stuff...yeah.” 

“I’ll write to Auny Kiyi…” She said quickly.    
“Thank you!” He gasped. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack.” He chuckled nervously. 

She smiled and knocked her shoulder against his affectionately. He turned and smiled warmly at her. She was becoming such a confident, brilliant young woman. It made his heart burst thinking of all the great things she would do. He knew it wasn’t easy for her. Much like Zuko, no matter how normal you try to be, you’re always going to have the weight of the Nation and the world on your shoulders. “You’re going to make a fantastic leader one day.” He said softly. 

She blushed, “I...I don’t know…” She said nervously.    
“You will. Trust me!” Sokka grinned, “I know these things.” He nodded sagely. 

“Thanks Papa.” She set Cabbage down and flung her arms around his shoulders to hug him tight. She was so lucky to have her Papa and Daddy. 

\----------------------------------

Peizhi doubled over as he tried to catch his breath, he couldn’t believe he’d just done that! He looked up at the Princess who was laughing and panting as well. She chuckled as she straigtened up and glanced out across the lake and saw the lights of the houses on the otherside of the shore light up. It looked magical. She glanced back at Peizhi, “They are...going...to...kill me.” He said as he straightened up and clutched at his sides.    
Izumi smirked as she pulled the emblem hairpiece out of her ponytail and slipped it in to her pocket. “Nah, they’ll know this was all me.” She said as she trotted down to the water edge. She crouched down and ran her fingers in the warm water and straightened up and turned to Peizhi. He was breathless for another reason now. With the soft shimmer of amber light reflecting from the neighbouring lanterns and the moonlight basking her in soft silver, she looked ethereal. She was beautiful. She was crazy too! But he liked that. In fact, he loved that about her. 

She caught his expression and averted her eyes blushing and chewed her lip. “I...I guess we’d best head back to the Palace?” She whispered. 

The two of them had been allowed out on a date to dine at one of the local restaurants. Izumi had begged for weeks and had finally been allowed to. She knew now that they’d not let her out again after this little escapade. But it had been so worth it! It hadn’t even been planned!    
The meal had been nice enough, they had chatted and even held hands. But when Izumi had leant in for a kiss, Peizhi had pulled away. She had been hurt but then remembered what Papa had said, to not judge. It was only then when she focused on Peizhi’s discomfort and not her own hurt, she realised what the problem was. It was the damned guards! Everytime he got too close for their comfort, their hands went instinctively to their weapons. She didn’t even think they realised they were doing it. So she had decided there and then, even if it ruined their chances of doing normal dates, she wanted just a moment, without prying eyes. 

So when a commotion had happened in the kitchens and smoke started billowing out into the dining area she had grabbed his hand and run.    
Now here they were, all alone in one of the most romantic places in the caldera. The lanterns swayed slightly in the breeze and the water lapped. She almost gasped as Peizhi stepped close and cupped her cheek so softly. She didn’t dare to take a breath as he leaned in and kissed her, it was soft and sweet at first, then it turned into something more heated, more frantic and wanting. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand, tugging him in to the shadows.    
They kissed and he ran his hands through her hair, tugging it out of it’s pony tail and they kissed until their lips were sore. Hands dared to explore this time and Izumi melted against him, completely lost in the moment. It took her a moment to realise he had said something. She pulled back and blinked at him, “Peizhi?” She whispered. His face looked so honest and genuine and she swallowed hard, “Say it again.”

“I love you Izumi.” He whispered. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” He smiled gently at her.    
“...I love you too.” She said back so quietly it was like it was a secret. She went back to kiss him desperately trying to paw at his clothes and he grabbed her hands gently pulling them away from his intimate area. She looked confused. 

“Princess…” He chuckled, “...we’re not doing that here…” He said glancing around the alley. “We’ve got time, we don’t need to rush anything.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her. “Plus I’d rather not risk getting lost in the moment and then being caught.”

Lost in the moment? That sounded dreamy. She blushed at her wanton behaviour. “Sorry…” She whispered.    
“Hey! Hey…” He soothed, the boy was a lot more mature than his peers and he knew she needed treating gently. As much as she pretended to be this tough heir to the nation, she was still just a girl and still so insecure about certain things. “Don’t ever be sorry with me Princess.” He said affectionately. “I just...I want to make sure its...special.” He promised. “That’s all.” He kissed her cheek and pulled back so he could calm down. “I think we’d best get you back home. Otherwise that dragon will be on my case!” He chuckled nervously.    
  
After a few more moments they headed back up and found he main street that lead to the Palace, it towered in the distance, always so anyone could see it in the city, the centre of their world. He hissed as he saw a patrol and then ran towards them frantically.    
“Princess Izumi?! Are you okay?” One of the guards asked as the grabbed Peizhi’s arm roughly. “Did this boy harm you?”    
“Hey!” Peizhi said as the motion shook his glasses nearly off of his face. With his other hand he pushed them back off of his nose.    
“Unhand him immediately!” She ordered. “No one is to lay a hand on him, understood?” She was not being argued with. Reluctantly he was released and Peizhi straightened himself down. “Go home Peizhi.” She said. 

“No, at least let me come and explain that I-” He began. 

Izumi put up a hand, “No. You did nothing wrong. I’ll face my Father on my own.” She said. It was safer for everyone that way. He offered him a small smile as he bowed to her and headed away. The guards eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Right...lets do this.” She said as she straightened and pushed her shoulders back and strode forward, trailed by the guards, keeping a very close eye on her this time. 

As soon as she stepped into the palace Zuko was stood, in his finest regalia and glared at his daughter as she walked in. She went to open her mouth and he stuck up a hand, just as she had done to the guards earlier. “Not a word until we are back in our chambers.” He warned her. She snapped her mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth. The staff busying themselves tidying up after a busy day in the palace offered her sympathetic smiles. The guards looked like they were going to wee themselves. “You all are dismissed...I will deal with you later!” He growled and then turned, with a flourish and marched his daughter down the hall. She had to scurry to keep up. 

Huen was on duty as they approached and had the door open waiting. He gave the Princess a cheeky wink and she smirked as she entered the inner sanctum of their private quarters. It also meant that her Daddy was probably going to start screaming soon. 

Sokka glanced up and let out a visible sigh of relief to see his daughter, although he didn’t look calm. Or happy. Usually she could count on him to have her back. “What...in all of the Spirit realm did you think you were doing?” Zuko snapped.

“We got dissorientated!” she said, “Y’know with the smoke.” she rolled her hand gesturing, trying to emphasise.    
“Disorientated?!” Zuko gaspe back, “So disorientated you ran at full pelt away from your security!” His Fire Lord posture lost now.    
“Yep?” Izumi tried.    
“Don’t!” He warned her. “Do no be flippant!” He growled, “Do you know how long it took me to decide to let you go out of the palace in to the city for a date?” He asked her. “How much time and effort it takes to organise!?” He gasped, “And how much effort it took to just...hope that you’d be sensible!”    
“And how hard I had to convince him we could trust you both?!” Sokka finally spoke. She winced. Oh, that was what Papa was upset about. “I…” She started pathetically.    
“Anything could have happened to you! Not just to you to Peizhi too!” He pointed out.

She blinked, she hadn’t really thought about that. She had risked herself because she just needed some space. But if someone had attacked her, Peizhi would also have been in the firing line. “I’m sorry, I...I just wanted a chance to be alone with him!” She whined pathetically.    
“Then you should have asked!” Zuko hit back. “Ask to be here...where it’s safe!” He shouted.    
“I thought you said you’d talk to us Izumi, that you’d not do anything to make us regret letting you out!” Sokka added to the chastising. 

She blinked back tears, they were disappointed in her! “I’m sorry! I…” She sniffed back the tears, “I just...I wanted it to feel normal. For him. For me!” She nearly wailed. “Daddy you know what it’s like!” She pointed out, “Everyone always watching. Judging!” She said, “He...he doesn’t treat me as anything other than me and it’s not fair that when he tries to kiss me the guards go for their weapons! That’s not fair he doesn’t deserve that. I don’t deserve that!” She shouted back out of defense more than anger.    
“That doesn’t excuse your behaviour young lady!” Zuko snapped.    
Sokka folded his arms over his chest, “Stop.” He said calmly, without raising his voice. But it was so authoritative that both Zuko and Izumi were distracted enough to turn to him. “I think we’re getting just a little heated here right?” He glanced between the fire bender and the teenager.    
Zuko cracked his neck, “I’m just…” He gritted out between clenched teeth and took a deep breath before he carried on, “I’m just scared for you Izumi. All the time.” He admitted.    
She wiped her eyes, tears falling freely now, “I know Daddy. I know and I’m sorry I worried you both. I am!” She wailed, “But...it’s just so hard sometimes.” She said as her shoulders shook. 

Zuko’s shoulder sagged, this was why he couldn’t ever stay mad at her. He could understand what she was going through. So much pressure was piled on to her. The Sages did their best to back off under Zuko’s stern warnings, but at times, it was impossible to ignore, she was a Princess. 

The Fire Lord stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from it all for a few moments. Sokka soon joined in a family hug. “I’m sorry Daddy. I’m sorry Papa!” She sobbed.    
“Sh, we’re just glad you’re both safe.” Sokka soothed as he stroked her hair. “But don’t, don’t ever run away from your guards again?” He asked.    
“I won’t. I promise.” She said, she didn’t intend on breaking the promise in that moment.    
After everyone calmed down and changed in to their sleeping clothes they regrouped in the living quarters. 

Sokka answered the door and brought in some steaming mugs of cocoa and set them down and sat cross legged on the chair opposite Izumi and Zuko slumped on the arm next to Sokka. “Sooooooo?” He asked eagerly.    
“So?” Izumi asked innocently.    
“The date?” Zuko asked, “How did it go?”

She beamed up at both of them. “You really want to know?”    
“Duh!” Sokka said as he sipped his cocoa. 

She blushed and chewed her lip a little averting their gaze as she sipped her cocoa. “It went okay. She lied.    
“Oh no. Come on!” Sokka whined, “Details young lady. Did he wine and dine you?”    
“You know he didn’t I was paying.” She scoffed.    
“Oh yeah…” He frowned. They sipped cocoa in silence for a few moments.    
“...he...he said…” She was beetroot red as she looked at the floor intently. “He told me he loved me.” She whispered.    
“Oh my Spirits!” Sokka gasped and set his cocoa down and leng forward on his knees, “Okay. NOW I need to know everything…” He grinned.    
“Not everything.” Zuko warned. There were certain things he did NOT want to hear about let alone think about with his daughter.    
“I said it back.” She murmured in to her mug. 

“Oh!” Sokka squealed, “This is so exciting!” He nearly bounced. Zuko rolled his eyes at his husband. 

“That’s really great Izumi. I’m happy for you.” Zuko said more calmly. However his brain was scrambling to understand how this would fit in to palace protocol, he shooed the thoughts away quickly. His daughter could love who she wanted.    
“Well, we ended up down by the lake and all the lanterns were lit and it was alllll sooooooo romantic.” She said dreamily. “He’s really sweet.” She said as she finished her cocoa but held the mug just so she had something to do with her hands. Zuko smiled tenderly, “How about we all go to bed now?” He suggested, “And we’ll discuss your punishment in the morning.”

“What?” Izumi frowned.    
“You ran away Izumi...I haven’t forgotten that. I’m thinking having you sit in on a few of the city planning committees?” He grinned cruelly. 

“Oh Zuko...you monster!” Sokka gasped.    
“Nooooooooo!” Izumi whined and flopped back in the chair dramatically. 

“And you’ll take the minutes.” He stood up.    
“Uuuh!” She groaned loudly. 

He crossed the floor and placed a kiss to the top of her head, “Goodnight Sparkles.” She scoffed and folded her arms huffing. But he knew she wasn’t too mad at him.    
Sokka stood up and lent down to give him a hug, “I’m happy for you Princess.” He whispered to her. “Night.”

“Night.” She said still trying to frown. She peeled herself up from her spot and dragged herself to bed. 

\---------------------

It was a number of months later and Zuko yawned as he flicked through the papers on his desk. He let out a puff of air as he pulled another pile towards him. He wasn’t doing much other than sorting things into manageable piles right now. Placing them into the hand little sections Sokka had made for him that say ontop of his desk. One scroll went into ‘Invites to Functions’. Another went into ‘To Sign - None urgent’ and so he carried on in silence for a while. As usual his boots had been kicked off and he wriggled his toes in the soft rug that Izumi had bought him a few shopping trips back. He pulled a letter to him and raised an eyebrow. He broke the seal and read it and when he did, his chest tightened:

_ Dear Fire Lord Zuko,   
_ _ Please take this letter as an official note for my intention to transfer to Roku’s Island with immediate effect. I am happy to serve you and the Nation in any means possible and there is already an opening in the harbour processing office, that I feel my skills would suit.    
My Mother has taken ill and unfortunately we have no other family members able to care for her. This has not been an easy decision to make and my and my husband have considered many different options to solve our dilema. But we have made the decision.  _ _ I will be moving with my husband and son as soon as this letter is accepted. His market stall permit will of course be returned forthwith.  
I understand the situation will be difficult for you in making this decision, but I ask that you consider the wellbeing of my Mother and my family as a whole. I only hope that the Princess will be able to understand the decision and know that it has not been made lightly.    
If you could provide me with an answer as soon as possible I would appreciate it greatly so we can begin preperations.    
Your loyal servant  
_ _ Wing, Head of Postal Services, Fire Nation Palace. _

“Oh...fuck…” Zuko gasped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! Please...I don't usually like to get in the way of young love...but...well...the voices made me do it!


	9. Sorry to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading is never easy, in fact sometimes, it's agonisingly hard. 
> 
> Zuko, Izumi and Peizhi learn some things about sacrifice and as always, Sokka is the glue holding everything together.

Izumi had never wanted a meeting to end more in her life. She didn't understand how someone could be so unaware that they were boring the very souls out of a person. 

It wasn't even a boring subject. They were wanting to create a new plaza down at the lake side, taking advantage of the new tourism trade. It would be a boon for local businesses. It was exciting! But that man just made you give up on life! 

When it ended she was one of the first to leave. She had half expected her Dad to be there with a smirk on his face. But she was greeted by an empty hall. 

Everyone filtered out around her and she frowned. Zuko was usually there whenever she sat in on anything to make sure it had all gone okay. That she was happy or answer any questions she may have been too embarrassed to ask during. His absence concerned her. But, things often come up. He was probably dealing with something else. 

She had mathematics next so trudged along to it. She was good at maths. But she didn't enjoy it. 

Qadan smiled weakly as she approached. She looked so much like Mai it made him sad for all that might have been. But he was in a relationship again. He was even happy and in love! But at times, it was like Mai was there with him. He always had to stamp it down. He couldn't risk any awkward questions from Izumi. She was tenacious when she got an idea in her head and didn't get any answers. He cleared his throat and handed her an envelope. 

"Hrmm?" She mused as she took it. 

"I was just asked to hand this to you." He replied. 

Izumi sat down at her desk as the other children filtered in and took up their seats. However, someone was missing: Peizhi. She read the note and the confusion just grew. They had already arranged to meet this evening, so receiving a note was bewildering.  
Princess, I’ll meet you at the duck pond. But it will need to be earlier. About 6pm?  
She half paid attention to lesson, getting chastised a few times for it. But she was too concerned with the time. The class finished about four and that meant she had two hours! The first hour was usually spent training so she headed to the dojo and worked out some of her tension at the discomfort of her day. She got back to the royal quarters and her Fathers weren’t home. So she busied herself with a bath and fussed about with her hair. She straightened up and looked in the mirror. She hummed to herself softly as she applied some perfume to her neck and wrists. She left the sanctuary of her private quarters and immediately the guards took up step behind her, following her into the garden. 

However once they entered there garden Captain Huen stopped them, “Give the Princess some space tonight.” He said.  
  
Peizhi sat on the bench next to duck pond, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see the Princess, smile as bright as ever heading over towards him. But he must look as bad as he feels, because as she got closer, she noticed his dark mood. “Princess…” He managed to croak out.  
“Peizhi?” She asked as she sat next to him, “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” She asked softly as she took both his hands in her own. Offering him comfort. However she didn’t realise that was hurting him more. Giving him a comfort that would soon be lost to him. 

He swallowed thickly and gave her the weakest smile she had ever seen. “Princess…” He said again, so softly, so lovingly, but so sadly. 

She frowned, this sounded like a break up! What had she done wrong?!  
He pulled his hands free of hers so he could turn to gaze out across the pond. It was reflecting the gentle pink and orange hues of sunset. The little turtle ducks were enjoying the last little bit of light before they had to huddle down at dusk. He sniffed and pulled his glasses off, clicking them shut and settling them next to him on the bench. “I’m moving.” He began. 

“Oh?” Izumi asked, not expecting it to be so far away. 

“We’re moving to Roku’s Island.” He explained.  
“What?! No!” She gasped. No! That wasn’t fair! No! Why?!

“My Mum’s already given notice for the Fire Lord to approve.” He offered gently.  
“Well! I’ll just get Daddy to refuse!” She said hopefully.  
“He’s already accepted it.” He countered and winced as he saw the look on Izumi’s face. It looked like he had slapped her with that news.  
“He’s...done what?!” She hissed. How could he do that to her? To them?

“I’m so sorry. But my parents have apparently been discussing this for weeks. I found out this morning…” He whispered. That was why he hadn’t been to school. He just couldn’t face the Princess without explaining things. Then ruining her entire day? No, he felt this was the kindest thing to do. He had even approached the Fire Lord, finding him sympathetic and understanding. He had promised to keep the guards at a comfortable distance so they could have a private moment. Speaking with Zuko had been about one of the scariest things he had ever done. But the Fire Lord seemed to appreciate what he had tried to do for Izumi. He knew Zuko couldn’t refuse the request, it was already a decision that his Mother and Father had made. It just made it easier on his Mom. 

But Izumi wasn’t thinking that. She was seething, she was sure her Father could have done something if he really wanted to! She couldn’t believe he’d known about this and hadn’t said anything. The fact Peizhi had only found out this morning didn’t register. Her Dad must have known about this beforehand and hadn’t said anything. Hadn’t done anything to stop it!  
“My Grandmother is really sick…” He began, “I asked if I could stay here...with friends or something.” He tried to show her he didn’t want to do this, but that he HAD to. As much as he loved her, his family needed him. “But my Mom won’t be earning much in her new job. My Dad’s going to have to learn a new skill or get whatever manual labour job he can.” He said, “I’ll still have to go to school and can’t legally get a full time job. So I’ll have to take whatever work I can to help them out. I also will need to give my time up to helping my Gran. She...she can’t walk anymore and she needs feeding and...Mom will be working and so will Dad and without me going well…” He tried to hold back his tears, “Well, they’d have to work twice as hard and twice as long to pay for someone to come in and care for her.”  
“So they’re just going to use you?!” Izumi snapped.  
“Princess...it’s not like that...you KNOW it’s not like that.” He began.  
“I’ll pay! I’ll pay for care for-” She began, clutching at straws.  
“You can’t do that. You can’t show favouritism like that Princess.” He replied, “It...it wouldn’t be…” He waved his hand for the right word, “It would be like nepotism or something.”

“Nepotism?!” She huffed, “You sound like the Fire Lord!” She growled.  
“It’s true though. We don’t know how long she’s got. It could be years. It could be months. Besides, my parent’s wouldn’t accept charity like that. It is more honourable to care for your loved ones, yourself.”  
“And what about me?!” Izumi pouted, childishly.  
“I love you Izumi. I hate this. I do!” He said as his eyes looked wet, “But my family needs me.”

“I need you!” She wailed.  
“You’ll be okay without me though. You’ll never struggle for anyone to love you or want you or-”  
“I don’t want anyone. I want you!” She sniffed as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“We can still write to each other!” He promised, “We can...we can try and keep...this?” He asked as he took her hand in his. He spare hand was wiping at her eyes. He knew it wouldn’t be the same though. He felt a lead weight sit in his gut. It would pitter out. It would be hard to maintain. But his sweet and lovely girl was sad, he needed to offer her something. He wanted to believe it could work. He just doubted it all the same.  
“It won’t be the same though.” She croaked out.  
“I know..but...it’s that or…” He shifted uncomfortably.  
“Or what?” She asked.  
“Or..we break up.” He muttered.  
“Is that what you want!?” She cried.  
“NO! No, Princess I don’t want that. I don’t want any of this!” He snapped, but not at her. “I don’t want my Gran to be dying. I don’t want my Dad to have to give up his market stall that he hoped to pass to me one day. I don’t want my Mum stressing so much she’s not eating. I don’t want to hear her crying and apologising to my Dad every night.” He wiped his own tears. “I don’t want to have to leave my friends and the city and you!” He burst out. “But...but I have to. This is the correct thing to do.”

“Damned the correct thing!” Ther Princess shouted. “I hate having to always do the correct thing!” She growled. “I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!” She hit her thigh and clenched her fist. “I hate it.” She sobbed.  
Her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her and let her cry into his chest. They didn’t say much else as the sky darkened. Eventually a guard came in to view and Peizhi shifted a little stifly. “I had best go...we have to pack.”  
“When do you leave?” She asked, voice hoarse and sore from crying.  
“Three days…” He answered.  
“So soon?!” She blinked back new tears.  
“I’m sorry. But Mom want’s to get there as quick as we can, in case…” He sighed, “She want’s to see my Grandmother, in case...she gets worse before we can start to help her and get her medicine.” He murmured.  
Izumi stood up and straightened her dress. She wiped her eyes again and almost didn’t react when Peizhi wrapped his arms around her. He was reluctant to let her go, but eventually he did and he walked off in to the darkness of the garden.  
Izumi took a deep breath and swept away to head inside.  
  
Zuko was sat with his head in his hands. “She’s going to hate me!” He gasped as Sokka rubbed soothing circles into his lower back.  
“Zuko. She’s a bright girl. She’ll understand you couldn’t DO anything. It isn’t your decision to make. You had to accept the resignation.” Sokka tried to ease his husbands apprehension of their returning daughter. 

“But...maybe there could be something else-” He began and Sokka shut him up. 

“Without throwing a whole lot of money at the problem now. There isn’t.” He shrugged. “Peizhi needs to be with his family.” He sighed, “It’ll hurt the both of them, but...but this, this is life. Sometimes it sucks!” He shrugged.  
“But why does it have to suck for my baby!?” He snapped.  
“Because when it comes to the big ol’ universe. Izumi is just like you. Or me. Or the cabbage man. She isn’t special enough for things to always go her way. Little tiny spot in the great cosmos.” He began.  
Zuko huffed, “So what is the point?” He growled, “What is the point of young love and hoping and any of it if we’re all just insignificant?”  
“We’re not to each other!” Sokka said, “Just the whole universe. So that’s why we have to cling to those moments that make us happy. Even if we know we’ll get hurt one day. We just...we just have to cherish things.” He said looking at his husband’s broken face.  
“I don’t think this is cheering me up.” He grumbled.  
“Look, all I’m saying is. Life is chaotic. I’m not one to believe in fate or anything. But I do think we’re giving choices. Certain paths that we can chose to go down. At the end of those paths are little moments planned out for us, but for the most of it, we have free will.” He gestured. “Like you. You could’ve taken a different path...you could have never thrown yourself on our mercy at the Air Temple. You could have carried on, here...watching the world burn.” He said smiling fondly at the Fire Lord. His scarred side visible to him on the couch.  
“Like Aang? Aang could have chosen to never trust you...never learnt firebending because of it...maybe lost the war…” He continued.  
“I get your point. I think.” Zuko murmured.  
“This is one of those moments for our little Izumi and Peizhi.” Sokka shrugged, “Do they take the easy path...let things fizz out. Cling to the memories of young love and let it hurt. Or do they struggle on with things, see if they can make it last…?” He shrugged.  
“Or just chose the path that leads Izumi to hating and resenting me for being her Father and meaning she can’t just follow him…” He whispered back.  
Sokka frowned, “She loves being your daughter, she’ll just be upset. Angry…” He said, “With no one to aim that anger at...besides us. You remember what that’s like…” He smirked.  
Zuko rolled his eyes, “Thanks for bring THAT up.”  
“Hey, I’m trying to help!” Sokka pouted.  
“I know. I know you are...I’m just...I don’t like it when she looks at me with pain in her eyes.” He said with a shaky breath. “And I can’t do anything to make it better.”  
Sokka lent in to Zuko’s side and placed his cheek to his shoulder. “Just remember, no matter what she says, she loves you.” 

The door slammed and Izumi stormed in, with a face like thunder. Sokka sat back on the couch and Zuko stood up. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” She shouted at the Fire Lord.  
“Izumi…” He began. 

“You knew. You must have known and you didn’t tell me!” She snapped again. “Why didn’t you refuse to accept the resignation or offer a room to Peizhi or. Or. Or anything?!” She hissed, “Anything that would show you care about me more than doing whats right?!” She hit at him.  
“Izumi!” Sokka warned.  
“No!” She wasn’t listening. She wasn’t even thinking. She was just lashing out. Lashing out at the people closest to her. Regret would come later. “It’s true. It’s always the Nation first. It’s always, ‘this is the right thing to do’ or ‘I can’t do this’ or ‘we can’t do that’! It isn’t fair. I never, ever get to anything I really want. I always end up having to pretend to be a good little Princess for everyone and I hate it! I hate it!”  
“...Izumi…” Zuko tried to explain himself.  
“And I hate you!” She bit out. “You could do something. If you really wanted to! You could do something about this, you’re the Fire Lord!” She screamed, “But you won’t. You won’t do anything will you?! You’ll just let him leave me and you’ll let it happen. You won’t stand up for me. You won’t do something that might be wrong, but right for me!” She sobbed, “I hate you!” She screamed one last time before she stormed off to her room. 

Zuko stared at her and swallowed down any pain he was feeling hearing his darling girl make valid points that he hated himself for. He sucked in a deep breath.  
“...Zuko...s-” Sokka began, getting up slowly.  
“I’m going to go for a walk.” Zuko said, “Alone.” He grabbed his robe and headed out, he didn’t even have the energy to slam the door. Sokka stood in the silence. He knew Izumi was just hurting, but that didn’t excuse her behaviour just now. He walked to her door and opened it without knocking.  
“Go away!” She sobbed from her pillow.  
“You and I are having a talk when you have calmed down.” Sokka said sternly.  
“Go away!” She shouted.  
“Izumi. I am NOT negotiating on this one. Calm yourself down and come out to the living quarters.” He said and shut the door. There was no use speaking with her now. It would only lead to an argument. But she was not getting away with telling her Father she hated him. No matter what pain she was currently in.  
  
Zuko stalked through the halls until he was outside his study. He slipped inside and pulled a few papers towards him. He tried to read them but he couldn’t focus. Logically he knew that Izumi didn’t mean what she had said. How many times had he lashed out at Uncle during his search for the Avatar? Not once had he ever hated him. But he had made him feel like it no doubt. He groaned as he put his head into his hands. He felt even more guilty and wretched now, thinking about that.  
No. Logically he knew Izumi was just upset.  
But that didn’t stop his heart from beating so fast. It didn’t stop the small niggling doubt creeping up his spine that maybe, just maybe she did hate him. 

But he knew how stupid that was. He was the adult here! He should be able to understand she was a teenage girl. A teenage girl who had just suffered her first heart break.  
It was why he needed to leave, to not have Sokka try and comfort him or explain the sensible thing. He didn’t want the sensible thing right now. He just wanted to escape into his work. So he grabbed another letter and tried to concentrate on it. Slowly, he was able to absorb himself in his work.  
  
Hours went by and Sokka finally had had enough. He knocked on Izumi’s door. He got a grumbled, something as a response. “Izumi. I’m coming in.” He said as he pushed the door open.  
She looked a mess, the poor creature. Sat up on the bed hugging her pillow to her. Puffy red eyes kept averted from her Papa’s. She knew she was going to be on the receiving end of a telling off. She didn’t have the energy for it though. 

He in the doorway and folded his arms and lent his hip on the door frame. “...so...clearly I know what this is all about…” He began.  
“Oh. So he told you but not me?” She snided.  
“Yes. As his husband and as someone he needed to talk to, yes. He told me.” He said. “He read the resignation letter last night and he’s been stewing on what to do since. He didn’t tell me until I had finished all my duties, this evening. When he KNEW Peizhi was talking to you.”  
“How did he know Peizhi knew? Peizhi said he only found out this morning!” She snipped.  
“Because Peizhi came to see him.” Sokka replied casually.  
“What?!” She gasped, “He didn’t tell me that!” She huffed.  
“Well, I think he wanted to check with Zuko that he was doing the right thing. Ah!” Sokka warned, “Before you say anything. No, Zuko didn’t tell him what to do. He just listened.” He added, “Peizhi KNEW he had to go with his family. He just needed someone to talk to about it.” He explained. “And your Father IS good at that. Balancing things out. Seeing the hard answers and having the courage to go with them. Peizhi clearly has that courage too. It hurts. It always hurts to have to give something up. Especially someone you love. But we all have to sacrifice at times.” How he knew that. He thought to how Yue had given her life so freely. Knowing all of the things she would lose. But it had been the right thing. As much as it hurt and was hard to understand at the time.  
  
“But being the Princess seems like you’re ALWAYS sacrificing.” She complained.  
“Yes.” Sokka admitted, without argument. He settled down on the foot of the bed. Izumi shuffled forward, bringing the pillow with her. “But, any sacrifice you make, is for the good of someone else.” He explained, “It might not seem it now. When we say you can’t go out, or when you just want to have a normal life. But it makes you a stronger person.” He tried to explain, “It will make you a better leader. Because a good leader will always, always put their own wants last.” He sighed, “As much as it drives me mad. As much as I want to shake Zuko by the shoulders and scream at him to just do something he wants!” He groaned.  
“How does he do it?” She asked softly.  
“Do what?” He tilted his head.  
“Make the hard decisions?” She said weakly. “How does he do the right thing knowing it...it might hurt him. Or one of us?” She looked at Sokka. The amount of times she had seen him disappointed or worried because of something Zuko felt he had to do.  
“He has fear driving him.” Sokka explained.  
“...I...I don’t get it.” Izumi put her chin on her fist.  
“He’s petrified to ever become like Ozai.” Sokka said, “A man whose every living thought was about himself and himself alone.” He shrugged. “So, he pushes himself with a kind of stubborn resilience to do what is right for the other person.” That sentence pretty much explained his husband in a nutshell. “But that doesn’t extend to us, because we’re the Royal family.” He explained. “We need to show a united front of doing what is best for the Nation. For the world as a whole.” Sokka offered a weak smile.  
“I hate it.” Izumi groused.  
“I do too.” Sokka chuckled softly. “And so does your Father.” He pointed out. 

“I’m sorry I shouted at him.” Izumi meekly offered.  
“It’s not me you need to apologise to.” Sokka pointed out.  
“I know.” She groaned, “I just...uh!” She covered her face with her pillow, “I just feel so guilty about it! I don’t know if I can look at him and tell him!” She clutched the pillow as Sokka tried to ease it away. Eventually he did wrestle it out of her hands. 

“He won’t be mad at you Izumi. For yelling.” He smiled.  
“How can he not be?! I said horrible things!” She moaned.  
“Yes. You did.” Sokka said and shot her a stern look. She recoiled a little. “And being upset does NOT excuse the things you said.”  
“I know!” She whined as she felt guilty tears prick at her eyes. She was probably really dehdrayted with all that crying. 

“BUT.” Sokka interjected, “He loves you and no matter what you say he’ll always love you. He wants to do the best for you. But being Fire Lord puts him in awful positions at times. You KNOW he had nothing to do with this and there’s nothing he could do to change it.”  
“I know. I know.” She mumbled.  
“And you don’t hate him.” Sokka added. 

“Oh god! I...I said that didn’t I?!” She gasped as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. “Where’s Daddy?!” She asked.  
“Probably in his study, hey, hey, sh.” Sokka cupped her face and wiped the tears away, “Princess...He’ll forgive you and you’ll apologise and it will be okay between the two of you. I promise.” He smiled.  
“But I…” She began. 

“Hey! No. None of that. Just say you’re sorry and it will be okay. He loves you unconditionally. With every fibre of his being. He’ll just be glad you’re calmer.” He kissed her forehead. “Now...go to sleep, I’m sure you’re exhausted little one.” He stood up.  
“No! I should find Daddy and-” She huffed.  
“No. You’re job right now is to sleep.” Sokka ordered, “I’ll go and find him and fetch him to bed and you can both talk in the morning.” He said. “Good night Princess Izumi.” He would not be argued with on this point.  
She flopped back on the bed, “Alright! But...but you’ll help me in the morning!” She declared. 

“Helping with what?” Sokka asked but didn’t get an answer. He shook his head and went to retrieve his husband.  
  
The morning rolled by and Zuko rolled over expecting to be able to pull Sokka in to himself. His hand landed on nothing but bedsheets. He blinked his eyes open and yelped as he saw beady eyes stare back at him. He shot up in the bed and blinked out the sleep. Rubbing at his good eye he focused down on the creature on his bed, “Cabbage?” 

He heard a timid little cough and looked up to see Izumi holding a tray of breakfast foods. The tray had a little vase on it with a few flowers from the garden. Sokka was sat next to her. It was still dark out so it must be pretty early. He swallowed hard as he turned to fully take his daughter in.  
She sniffed and thrust the tray in to Sokka’s arms. He caught it and fumbled with it to keep everything balanced. The items clattering together. “I’m sorry Daddy!” Izumi wailed as she launched herself in to Zuko’s arms. 

He gave his husband a look of surprise over their daughter’s head but Sokka just shrugged as he walked over. He gently shooed Cabbage who shuffled in to the middle of all of them and Zuko wrapped his arms around his daughter.  
“I’m sorry I said I hated you. I don’t! I don’t! I don’t!” She sniffed, “I love you Daddy. I was just angry and…” She hiccuped a sob and Zuko pulled back and held her out so he could study her face.  
“Izumi, my darling little girl.” He smiled, “It’s already forgiven and forgotten.” He said as he pressed a kiss to the top of head.  
“Really?” She whispered in to the crook of his neck as she dove in for another hug.  
“Really. Absolutely.” He added giving her a gentle squeeze. “Although for scary the life out of my with Cabbage...that might be harder to forgive.”  
“That was Papa’s idea.” Izumi said as she sat back.  
“Snitch!” Sokka gasped.  
Zuko chuckled gently, “So...breakfast in bed?” He asked.  
“I...I wanted to do something nice...but I...well…” She blushed, “I’m not that great at cooking.”

“It’s not poisoned.” Sokka assured him, “I did the taste test.” He smiled.  
Zuko shuffled up a little and Sokka set the tray across his lap. Slightly burnt toast, eggs a little over done, the porridge looked like it could be used to block holes in walls and the orange juice had pulp floating in it. But as he picked up his fork, he decided this was one of the nicest breakfasts he had ever shared with his little family.  
  
After all sharing the meal, Sokka was feeding scrap bits of bread to Cabbage, getting crumbs everywhere much to Zuko’s annoyance. “So, Princess...are you ready to talk about what’s happened?” Zuko asked.  
“Not much to add is there...Peizhi’s moving. Possibly for years…” She sighed, “I don’t know what to do.” She added.  
“About?” Sokka asked as Cabbage nipped at his fingers now the toast was gone. “Owie you little…!”  
“About Peizhi!” Izumi sighed, “Do...do we just end things before he goes...stay friends and, I don’t know...hope one day it works out…” She said, but as she said it, it sounded like she was resigning herself to that idea.  
“Or…?” Zuko pressed.  
“Or keep pretending that we can keep this up.” She sighed her shoulders sagging. 

Sokka and Zuko shared a look, “That’s...that’s a tricky decision to make.” Zuko replied. 

“What would you do?” She asked her Father with big golden eyes.  
“Oh no! No!” He shook his head, “No. In this instance, this is all you Princess.” He warned.  
“Uh!” She sighed throwing her hands in the air and folding her arms over her chest. “Fiiiiine!” She grumbled, “But…” She added, “How would you make your decision?”  
Zuko held his chin in his hands for a moment as he thought, “Well...I’d think about what the fairest thing is...for you both.” He shrugged.  
“That’s...not helpful.” She challanged.  
“Sorry, that’s all I’ve got.” He offered her a meek smile.  
She stroked Cabbage’s head and sighed, “I best get him back out to the pond.” She said, more for something to say. Something to do. She needed to think. She had three days. She had three days and already had no clue as to what she was going to do.  
She got up from the bed and cuddle the turtleduck to her. He quacked happily as she nuzzled his beak against her cheek.  
She walked out of the room and Zuko let out a breath of air. “Well…”  
“Well?” Sokka asked as he moved the tray and did his best to swat the crumbs away.  
“She’s really growing up isn’t she?” Zuko said softly. “She’s going to make an amazing leader one day.” He said happily.  
“She is…” He said, “She’ll be fantastic.” He cuddled up to Zuko for a few hours snuggling before the day started. 

Outside Izumi set Cabbage down on the grass, “What would you do huh, Cabbage?” She mused idly to the little creature and stroked a finger over his disformed carapice. He quacked in responded. Izumi chuckled softly, albeit sadly.  
  


\-----------

  
“Zuko!” Sokka called from his desk, across the room, “We’ve got a letter from Suki!” He gasped.  
“...oh?” Zuko stood up from his reading materials and headed over, wrapping his arms around Sokka’s shoulders and resting his chin on the top of his head. “What does it say?”  
“I haven’t opened it. It’s addressed to both of us.” He said as he grabbed his letter opener and opened it. He held it up so Zuko could read, knowing he’d read it before Sokka finished. 

_Fire Lord Zuko, Prince Sokka,_

_I am pleased to inform you that a very healthy and happy little baby girl was born on the eighteenth of this month._

_She has grey eyes, pink cheeks and a tubby belly and is absolutely gorgeous.  
Zuko, thank you for your advice. I was still so sure I was going to give her up, but when I held her in my arms for the first time, all my fears melted away.  
I just wanted you both to know that we’re happy. It won’t be easy, but I know that this is the right thing for me. That she will change me, for the better. I know now, that she is my new meaning.  
I love her. I know you both will too.  
Please let me know when we are allowed to visit and I will introduce you both to Kyo. Guess what she’ll be when she’s older?! _

_I love you both so much. I am so sorry for what happened and I only hope you can forgive me.  
I enclose my address back home on Kyoshi Island.  
I really hope I’ll hear from you both. I also enclose a sketch of the little brat! It doesn’t do her justice though. _

_All my warmest regards_

_Suki_

Zuko smiled as Sokka quirked an eyebrow at him, “You gave her advice?”  
He shrugged in response, “I guess I did...but...well...she was really scared and...I guess I knew that...even after she kissed you and I was made, I...well…” He blushed.  
“You’re really something aren’t you?” Sokka smiled.  
“What...like what?” Zuko asked a little worried he’d done something wrong.  
“Like a saint…?” Sokka asked as he stood up and pulled his husband into his arms. He grinned seeing the berry red spread across his cheeks.  
“Mmnot.” He hid his face into Sokka’s chest and felt the snicker from him more than heard it.  
“Shall we write back?” Sokka asked after a moments silence.  
“Lets…” Zuko nodded, “You can.” He added looking up at him. “Find a good time and we’ll have her here.” He smiled.  
“Me...really?” He asked.  
“Yes.” He pressed a kiss to Sokka’s nose, having to slightly lift himself on his tip toes.  
Sokka smiled down at Zuko, “Thanks, babe.”  
  
\-----------

Zuko sat back in the carriage as Izumi got out and hurried over to where Peizhi was waiting to board the ship.  
He smiled as he saw her and gasped, “Oh! I thought you weren’t going to make it!”  
“I’m so sorry, but there was a thing with the komodo-rhinos and then a cart had toppled over and…!” She began.  
“Princess...it’s okay. You’re here now.” He said smiling softly down at her.  
“...I’m going to miss you.” She said, she looked around, a few people were watching but damn them. She pulled him down for a kiss.  
Zuko averted his gaze and stared at his clasped fingers.  
He pulled back and gulped, “So...Princess...what...what have you decided?”  
She swallowed hard. She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry Peizhi...but...I think it’ll be too hard, for both of us.” She wiped her eye.  
“It’s okay. I understand.” He said as he wrapped her in his arms. For once not caring how many eyes were on them. “We’ll stay friends though. I promise you that.” He said as he heard his Mother call from the ship. “I have to do.” He said as he gave her a note.  
She took the note and watched as he turned and walked away. He had a feeling that was what Izumi would say. It sadly made the most sense. If he let himself shed a tear or two on the desk, he could sat it was the sea spray.  
Izumi watched the ship pull away and disappear around the headland. She trudged back into the carriage and flopped into her seat as they set back off to the Palace, “Daddy...could I have some light?” She asked softly.  
Zuko lit a flame in his hands and she read the note and smiled, sweet and sad.  
_You will always be my first love. There is not a thing in this world that can change that or take that away from me. Thank you for loving me back. You are amazing. I cannot know what the future will bring. I just hope one day, my path takes me back to you. Peizhi xxx_

__

_Goodbye Princess - by yours truly! Linzilttl @Deviantart_  
https://www.deviantart.com/linzilttl/gallery/73452604/avatar-the-last-air-bender  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concluding chapter to this particular tale. 
> 
> The next installment will contain a very familiar and as of yet, neglected character! Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Izumi just fills me with dread...  
> She's impulsive, smart and stuborn!! She's the perfect storm in a bottle.
> 
> I always appreciate feedback and enjoy sharing thoughts and ideas. I'm happy to debate, throw thoughts about and hopefully catch on to something inspirational.  
> If you like this and are intestered in my work, please check out my devi page! There's some original works and a lot of Avatar fanart.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/linzilttl/gallery


End file.
